Best Friends Right?
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: Best friends most their lives but then she leaves, he tells her he wants more and she walks out, but now in a new town almost 4 years later will she be able to move on with her life or live with regret of what could have been.
1. Chapter 1

There are pro's and con's to dating your best friend. Of course it will be great since a part of you already loves them and trust them with everything, but then there is the what if part. The part where you wake up and you both are done not only do you lose the boyfriend you lose the friend part too. When her heart is breaking from an asshole that used her or broke her she goes to Lucas. Her best friend the only guy she ever truly loved, but is it a love of friendship or a love of something more. Though now she is standing here car parked outside and he is asking is there a chance is there a chance that they could be more, then Brooke and Lucas best friends but Brooke and Lucas the couple. She wants to say yes, because they share so much a past a history, this is Lucas Scott the boy she gave her first kiss too because everyone had kissed someone before her and she was afraid she would be bad at it, this is the boy who beat up some guy because in the 7th grade he made fun of her for not being a girl. This was Lucas Scott her date to prom, her ride to school every morning and the only reason she got to go on spring break with friends her senior year because he was there and promised her parents he would look after her.

She wants to say yes and kiss his him, those lips she had been dying to kiss ever since that night on spring break where they both did something neither spoke of again. Of course they shared kisses on occasion but more of best friend peck, however she doesn't say yes no matter how bad she wants to she just kisses his cheek and says goodbye.

She didn't know that saying no that day meant no to being friends again; however when she called their talks were short and awkward and soon they became less and less often until the completely stopped all together. She thinks about him most days; how he is; what's he doing; is he still in Tree Hill or did he get out like he always wanted; and mostly did he ever think of her, miss her, and want to call her like she did him.

Through the years those wants finally faded not completely but still not a part of her life where her mind is consumed with thoughts of Lucas Scott. She is a senior in college and excited to start her career in fashion design just like she always wanted with her best friend Rachel Gatina. They weren't friends to start more like enemies, but soon they grow a bound that even they didn't understand, a connection and acceptance of each other.

Standing at the airport nervous as hell, Brooke runs her bags through checking and is about to board the plane to her new life. Brooke laughed when Rachel throw out the idea of moving to Miami their senior year of college, but came to realize she was completely serious.

"Come on Brooke live a little." Rachel pleaded with her best friend. Rachel wanted to move far from their little small hicks town in Texas and start over be who she wanted and have fun doing it. Though Brooke told her she was completely nuts at the aspect of moving colleges her senior year transferring everything and all her hard work to some school that she knew nothing about just because it was ranked one of the highest party schools, Brooke gave in because the honest thought of being stuck in Texas her whole life was more sickening then being stuck in Tree Hill her whole life.

So Brooke is standing nervously about to board a plane not even sure of where she is going or what she is doing. Of course her and Rachel been to the school already, rented an apartment off campus with an amazing view of the beach Brooke might add, but now the realization its really happening is scaring the crap out of her.

What about her life here, her family and friends, and most importantly her little sister, Holly. Holly and Brooke were 4 years apart in age, and though they had fights with name calling and hair pulling they were sisters and closer than most. They had never been apart from each other and she was a big reason Brooke debated going. Of course she loved her brothers and parents and would miss them terribly but with Holly it was different, it was like losing a best friend and that was something Brooke didn't want to do.

"She is going to miss you so much but you have to do what's best for you Brooklyn, explore the world before you have a family and can't do it anymore, live your life and be 21 years old. Holly understands she will be here when you come back." her mother said reassuring her, but that was the thing for Brooke, she didn't know if she would come back, and if she did she knew it would be a few years before that day came.

These were things she need Lucas for, not that Rachel wasn't one of her best friends and amazing; it was just Lucas would never tell her what she wanted to hear. He spoke to her honestly no bullshit or cover up. If he thought the guy she liked was an ass he made it clear he thought it, or if she was making a dumb mistake but she didn't think so he would tell her "Brooke no you're not doing that." And on many occasions yank her out of the situation she was in. he had her best interests at heart and even if she would be pissed scream and fight with him about it she would always end up at his door telling him he was right and she was sorry. That's what she needed right now, him telling her that it will be ok that what she was doing was the right thing because she needed to live her life, no matter how much she was afraid to do it she had too, but Lucas isn't here nor will her ever be here and that was just something Brooke had to accept.

"So skank you ready for this?" Rachel asked as they sat in their seats on the plane. Rachel was nervous however wouldn't admit it because if she did Brooke would freak and if Brooke freaked she knew she would be off this plane in a heartbeat.

"Yeah I guess." Brooke sighed as she looked out her window.

"Oh Brookie don't pout, I know you are going to miss Holly but think about this how much is she going to love having a big sister in Miami? I mean really summer vacation people are going to be knocking down our door, and think about spring beak how much fun we are going to have with her and her friends."

Brooke smiled thinking about her spring break, it seemed like a million years ago but she still could remember it perfectly.

_Flashback_

"_You having fun Brookie." An intoxicated Lucas smiled. They had been out all day at the beach just drinking and hanging with their friends, but now Lucas and Brooke were stumbling their way to the hotel._

"_Well yes Lukie I am having fun." She giggled as they entered the hotel and on the elevator. "I don't know what button to push." Brooke slurred as she read the floor numbers._

"_Hmmm…" Lucas said studying the number "Yes!" he said pointing up in the air like a little bulb went off in his head, "My room is on level 3." He slurred as he hit a button. _

_Brooke just stood there laughing until she was in almost tears at Lucas who just looked at her confused "Why is drunken Brooke so happy."_

"_Because…" she laughed trying to catch her breath "Because drunken Lucas, you hit roof not 3." She slurred._

"_I did, didn't I?" Lucas laughed as he looked at the lighten up light. Both started to die laughing like this was the funniest thing they had seen in years, when to anyone else it wasn't funny at all. However both rode the elevator to the top and walked out to where pool was located. _

"_Let's get in." Brooke said skipping over the pool "Lukie are you coming?" she asked when she saw him just standing there not moving. _

"_Brookie I don't if we should." He said, both were pretty far gone and he knew being on a roof of some hotel and being drunk probably wasn't the best idea._

"_Oh come on live a little." She winked as she pulled her shirt over her head and took off her shorts that were coving her bathing suit then diving into the pool. "Oh come on its feels warm, please, please, please." She begged sticking out her bottom lip and puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't say no too._

"_Ugh… fine." He huffed taking off his shirt and walking over to the pol._

"_Yay!" she squealed clapping her hands as he dived in next to her. Brooke squealed when he pulled her under water and they started to wrestle. "Hey, hey none of that." She yelled as he started to tickle her. "Lucas! stop." She laughed as she tried to catch her breath._

"_Say you love me." _

"_Never." She laughed pulling out of his grip and swimming over to the wall where he caught her and pinned her up against it. _

"_Say you love me Brookie or I'll start tickling you again." He threatened as his hands moved towards her stomach under the water; she just shook her head no "Fine then." _

"_Ok, ok..." she squirmed "I love you, happy now."_

"_Very." He smiled; neither realized how close they were to each other, until his lips grazed hers._

_Neither knew if it was the alcohol or the fact they were on spring break having fun but they both knew they were crossing a line. A line that they had been flirting with for awhile now and ones his lips touched hers she knew she wanted him more than she ever wanted anything. Neither spoke just let their mouths explore each other's and hands do the same with each other's bodies. Soon, both realized what they were doing and who they were doing it with and jumped away from each other. The kiss they shared wasn't a kiss you share with a friend; it wasn't even like that kiss they shared all those years ago. That kiss was full of passion, lust, and want._

_They sat there staring at each other not sure what either was feeling or thinking; both waited for the other to speak, both knowing neither wanted to speak first._

"_Luke…" Brooke started but stopped not sure what to say, I mean what do you say to your best friend who just seconds before tongue was down your throat._

"_We should get inside." Lucas said getting up out of the water and grabbing his shirt._

"_Yeah…" Brooke whispered as she followed his lead and pulling her shirt over her head. _

_Neither spoke on the way down in the elevator Brooke stood staring at the ground with her arms tight around her body dripping wet, teeth chattering and shaking. She wasn't sure if the shaking was because of her being cold or what just happened with Lucas, or the fact that a part of her wished it didn't stop. She threw a quick glance over at him but he just stared at the elevator lights ticking down to their floor._

_Lucas thought that this was the longest elevator ride in the history of the world. Every now and then he swore it stopped completely. Once the doors finally opened they both walked off quickly to their rooms, both right next door to each other and sharing a door into each other's room. After a quick night both shut the door and climbed into their bed._

_When Brooke's friends got to the room laughing and joking about some guy at the beach Brooke half listened. She just layed in her bed wondering what Lucas was thinking just a few feet away._

_Flashback Over_

Neither spoke of what happened, just chalked it up to a drunken mistake between two friends nothing more. Their friendship went back to almost normal minus the part where they both would have a look of wanting to jump the other but never did they act, well not until that night Brooke left and Lucas told her he wanted more.

Brooke shook away her thoughts of that night and of Lucas as she realized Rachel was still rambling about something.

"So you see this will all be for the best everything is going to be great and we are both going to love Miami."

"You know Rach, I think your right; I think this is a new fresh start."

"There's the girl I love, now let's get some sleep, because ones we get there we will probably have no time for sleeping." Rachel winked as she leaned back her chair.

Brooke just turned and looked out the window, with a sigh. "Yes a fresh start."


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke stood on her balcony of her apartment leaning against the rail looking over at the ocean. It was beautiful, she loved this view. Rachel and she just finished unpacking about an hour ago and where Rachel was in the shower getting ready to out tonight for their first night in Miami, Brooke just wanted to stay in but Rachel said 'We are young, we are hot and we are legal we are going out.' So Brooke didn't argue just got ready.

"So Brookie you ready?" Rachel asked walking onto the balcony where her best friend and now roommate was located.

"Yeah I am, can you believe it. I mean we are in Miami, in our own apartment and have this gorgeous view; life seems almost perfect."

"Yeah minus the fact we have school starting Monday." Rachel groaned as Brooke laughed.

"Right, well we don't have school tonight so let's go my skanky friend." Brooke said sticking her arm out as Rachel laughed taking it "Ok lets go bitch."

Brooke and Rachel were at some club they found, that they heard was known to have college students, just what they were looking for. They figured hell have fun make some friends before school starts win-win. Rachel was off slutting it up with some guy on the dance floor as Brooke just sat there enjoying a drink. She had offers to dance but she wasn't really in the mood, she didn't know why all of a sudden Lucas was taking over her thoughts but he was. She always missed him but she thought that maybe the way they ended and how she didn't know where he was or how he was even doing. He was a big part of her life since she was 10 and then he wasn't anymore.

"You look like you could use another drink?" the bartender laughed as he refilled Brooke's cup.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled.

"Just doing my job." He winked as he walked back over to the other people mixing their drinks.

"Umm… excuse me, is someone sitting here?" a girl asked pointing to the chair next to Brooke.

"Oh no, I mean Rachel was sitting there but she is well…" Brooke laughed pointing over to her friend who was getting pretty friendly with the guy she was dancing with a few minutes ago "So I'm sure she won't mind."

"Thanks," the girl laughed as she sat down on the stool "This place is crazy tonight isn't it?"

"Oh I don't know this is my first time here, I just moved her actually."

"Oh really? Well I'm Emma." The blonde smiled reaching out her hand.

"Brooke." Brooke smiled shaking it "Do you go to school around here?"

"Oh no I'm not really into the school thing," Emma laughed as she stirred her drink with her straw. "What about you?"

"Yeah I actually just got into University of Miami."

"Really? That's where all my friends go." Emma smiled. "You will love the school it's great, I'm there like all the time, do you like basketball?"

"Umm… kind of I use to cheer in high school for the basketball team, but never really knew what was going on. My best friend was on the team and he would try to explain it to me, but then I guess he decided I was a lose cause when it came to it." Brooke laughed.

"Oh trust me I know, my brother plays on their team with my best friend and my boyfriend and I try to understand but just give up. All I know is when our team's ball goes in the basket to yell."

Brooke just laughed "I know what you mean."

"But hey I know classes start Monday, and like always I will be there I could show you around if you want."

"That would be awesome." Brooke grinned excited to already of made a friend so fast.

"Yeah and I could introduce you to everyone, you know my brother is here somewhere, but you know how brothers are, its 'un-cool' to party up with your sister, but come on lets go find him." Emma smiled standing up as Brooke followed.

The girl walked around the club for what seemed like forever until Emma pointed over to a group of people at a table laughing and joking.

"Hey babe, I was looking for you." A tall dark head boy smiled kissing Emma.

"I didn't even know you were here? When did you get here?" Emma asked.

"Well I wasn't going to until your brother over here said some guys where starring at my girl so I rushed right over." He smiled kissing her.

"He did, did he?" Emma asked cutting her eyes over at her brother who just shrugged "Well no worries I wouldn't give any guy the time of day." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good."

Brooke just stood there awkwardly as Emma and what Brooke hoped to be her boyfriend made out, after a few minutes the guy Brooke figured was her brother let out a cough making the couple pull apart. Emma blushed a little as she wiped her boyfriends lip getting off a small amount of lip gloss.

"Oh god I forgot guys this is Brooke." Emma said.

Brooke let out a small wave as everyone said hi.

"Yeah she is going to Miami with you all so I thought I would introduce her."

"And I am glad you did, hi I'm JT, and you are well very hot." Some guy said reaching out his hand that Emma knocked away.

"Oh put some ice on it, I didn't bring her over here for you to hit on jackass. Sorry." Brooke just laughed shaking her head letting Emma know it was ok.

"Well thanks JT its nice meeting you." Brooke smiled.

"Ok now on to the other people, this is Summer, Kellie, Jordyn, Kyle, Matt, and my big over protective brother Jason, oh and my very gorgeous boyfriend, Nick."

"Hi everyone I'm well Brooke." Brooke grinned.

"Well nice to meet you Brooke and you will have to excuse JT over there we don't let him out much." Jason smiled moving over for his sister and new friend to sit down.

"It's fine."

"So where is my lazy ass best friend at?" Emma asked looking around to find him missing.

"Oh well he is out with Katy tonight." Summer said rolling her eyes.

"Gross, you know he can do so much better and I hate that girl." Emma groaned "As I best friend I may have to kick his ass."

"Chill Em you can't tell him who to date its none of your business." Jason said to his little sister

"Like hell it isn't, ok Brooke you said something about having a guy best friend right?" Emma asked turning to Brooke.

"Yeah well I did, we don't talk really anymore."

"Ok well when ya'll did, ya'll were close and everything right?"

"Yeah we told each other everything, we were really close." Brooke sighed at the thought of Lucas.

"Ok so if he dated someone you didn't like did you tell him or just let him date her even if she was a slutty bitch."

"Well I mean he didn't date that much, but when he did I would always tell him, I figured if he jumped in my shit about guys even if he was right about them, then I was allowed to tell him what I thought."

"See, so ha." Emma said sticking her tongue out at her brother who just rolled his eyes.

"Very mature Em." Nick smirked at his girlfriend who then turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey slut I was looking everywhere for you." Rachel said walking up from behind Brooke, but stopped when she saw all the random eye's on her.

"Oh yeah sorry everyone this is Rachel, my roommate and slutty best friend." Brooke smiled. "Rach this is Emma and all her friends." Brooke paused looking at the group hoping she got all the names right "Ok, that Summer, Kellie, Jordyn, Kyle, Matt, Nick, JT and Jason."

"Nicely done Brooke." Jason laughed.

"Well you know." Brooke laughed.

"Well hello everyone I am as Brooke said Rachel her roommate and I'm not as slutty as she thinks." Rachel smirked "I mean Brooklyn here is way worse."

"I am not!" Brooke squealed smacking her best friend as everyone laughed.

"Well you know." Rachel shrugged repeating her friend's words.

"Well anyway, Em here said she would show us around the school Monday."

"Oh you all go there?" Rachel asked.

"Well we all do." Jason said pointing around the table "However my sister here, well she just is slacking."

"I am not! I am just figuring out what I'm doing with life." Emma pouted growing tired of her brothers consent comments about her going to school.

"Yeah fine I was just saying." Jason said catching on his sister's annoyance. "So Rachel would you like to dance?"

Rachel let out a small smile and nodded as Jason eased out of the booth and they moved to the dance floor.

"Did my brother just ask someone to dance? I am shocked."

"Why is that?" Brooke asked as she smiled looking over at her best friend.

"Well he doesn't dance because ok I don't know why but he doesn't." Emma laughed "Maybe he likes her?"

"Em babe he knew her all of 3 seconds." Jason said.

"I don't care I think they would be cute, don't you think Brooke?"

"Yea they would be very cute, but I don't know Rach isn't really the dating type, she kind of more is into the hook ups."

"Well my man over there is the same." Kyle said smiling at Brooke.

Brooke didn't know why but she blushed a little at Kyle, he was cute she would give him that, he had dark hair, green eyes, and was a nice built a very nice built and he was completely Brooke's type. Soon they started talking and spent most the night laughing and joking about random stuff. Brooke was somewhat sad when they night ended because she had to stop talking to Kyle; he was so laid back and easy to talk too, her reminded her a lot like Lucas.

* * *

Brooke and Rachel made it back to their apartment about 2 and both were extremely tired.

"You know Brookie I think we are going to like it here." Rachel smiled as she headed to her room.

"Yeah I think we are."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are awesome :))**


	3. Chapter 3

New town, new home, new friends Brooke was pretty excited. She had been here two days and already became pretty close with Emma and her friends, Rachel seemed to be hanging out Jason a lot to everyone surprise and Brooke even though knew him two days found she liked talking to him and getting to know him even if it was just friends.

Brooke had decorated her whole room and had put up pictures up all over her room an mirror, mostly her and Rachel with friends back home, a few of her and family, lots of her and Holly, but then there was a few of her and Lucas. she had lots of them, from middle to school to graduation, on her mirror was one at graduation, she was on his back and they were smiling at the camera, it was taken a few days before the day he told her he wanted more.

_Flashback_

"_You all packed?" Lucas asked as Brooke walked into his room, She was moving to Texas and he was dreading it, how do you say goodbye to someone you have known your whole life._

"_Yeah, I guess I'm done, you think if I don't pack my stuff they won't make me go?" Brooke whined falling on his bed._

"_I don't think it works like that." He laughed falling down next to her._

_Things went back to normal after that night on spring break, after a few awkward talks and hang outs things got back normal._

"_Well cant it? I mean I don't want to go to some stupid town in Texas."_

"_Oh come on Brookie, you will have fun." Lucas eased up propping himself on his elbows._

"_Yeah right nothing good is in Texas, everything I love is here, my friends are here." She sighed "You are here."_

"_And I will always be here no matter what." He smiled as he pulled her into a hug._

_When they pulled away again they realized how close their faces where together, Lucas didn't know why he wasn't sure what he was doing but he started to lean into her. _

"_Lucas what you doing?" she asked but still didn't move away._

"_I…I don't know." He mumbled before his lips crashed into hers. She didn't fight it she didn't pull back, because truth was she wanted to do this, she had been wanting this since that night in the pool. His hands started to unbutton her shirt and he was thankful she didn't stop him. His lips moved to her neck and started to suck on a spot, a small moan escaped her lips as she ran her hands throw his soft blonde hair._

"_God Lucas what are we doing?" Brooke says before pushing him off her and jumping off the bed buttoning her shirt. _

"_I don't know but I want to."_

"_Lucas we don't do this we are friends, we are supposed to be best friends, and friends don't do that!"_

"_Well what if I don't want to be your best friend?" he asked easing off his bed walking over to her "What if I want more?"_

"_Lucas..."_

"_Tell me you haven't thought about it Brooke, tell me that since that night on the roof you haven't wanted the same thing? Because I know I have and I know we both say it was just spring break and we were drunk and maybe at the time that was right but I haven't thought of anything else since then, and I know you have thought it too."_

"_Of course I have thought about it Lucas, but doesn't mean that I would ever act on it."_

"_Why? Why not?"_

"_Because we are Brooke and Lucas best friends."_

"_Why can't we be Brooke and Lucas couple?"_

"_Because that would never work and we would soon break up and I not only would I lose a boyfriend I would lose my best friend. I can't lose you Lucas you mean so much to me." She said as tears fell._

"_I don't think I can be just your friend anymore Brooke, I'm sorry but that's just how I feel." _

"_You don't mean that."_

"_No I do, I can't just pretend everything is ok when it's not. We could be together Brooke and we both know it would work all you have to say is ok? To give it a try, just give it a try Brooke."_

_Flashback Over_

But Brooke didn't give it a try; she didn't say yes she just left. Said goodbye and walked out the door, jumped into her car and drove all the way home in tears.

"Brookie what you doing?" Rachel walked into Brooke's room to find her in front of the mirror with tears threatening to fall and picture in hand. "You ok?" she asked as she walked over to see the picture "Oh."

"You know I haven't thought about him in so long but I don't know lately I find myself thinking of him all the time. I mean the other night I was talking to Kyle and he said something and all I thought about was Lucas, or I hear some stupid song and he pops in my head. He was supposed to be my best friend the person I counted on no matter what and then he just gave it all up."

"Brooke he liked you, probably loved you and do you know how hard it is to love someone knowing you can't have them, or just being a friend to them."

"Yeah, yeah I do." Brooke said looking down at the picture in her hand rubbing her thumb over Lucas.

"Why don't you call him?" Rachel suggested.

"What? I can't just call him out of the blue and be like hey remember me I know it's been like 4 years since we talked but how has your day been? That would make no since." Brooke said with a dry laugh.

"Why?" Rachel said looking at her friend "Ok it may seem weird but he was your best friend for more than half of your life. What if he has been waiting for you to call because he is to nervous thinking he screwed up and you don't want to talk to him?"

"Yeah maybe but how do I even know if the number I have for him is even still his number?"

"Brooke have you changed your number since high school?" Brooke just shook her head no "See and look you can even use my cell so it doesn't show you calling." Rachel smiled handing Brooke her cell.

"I don't know Rach." Brooke said looking down at the phone in her hand.

"Don't give an excuse just do it." Rachel demanded.

"Fine." Brooke groaned as she dialed the number she had known for years.

It rang three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice said on the other line.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have the wrong number…" Brooke sighed not recognizing the female voice.

"Are you looking for Lucas?" the voice asked.

"Umm… yeah I was, is he there?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah he just got out of the shower, just a sec." Brooke heard the voice call for him and his voice talking to her and them pass the phone.

"Hello?" she heard his voice, she couldn't help but smile, she missed his voice and she almost forgot what it sounded like. "Hello is there someone there?"

Brooke just froze and looked up at Rachel with wide eyes not knowing what to say. Brooke just freaked and closed the phone.

"Brooke! He answered why didn't you say something?" Rachel said annoyed.

"I don't know first some girl answered then I guess when I heard his voice I freaked I wasn't sure what to say or do."

"You say hello you dumbass." Rachel said rolling her eyes as the girls started to laugh but their laughs got interrupted by Rachel's phone ringing.

"Oh my god it him!" Brooke freaked.

"Well answer it."

"I can't."

"Yes you can now do it!"

Brooke slowly opened the phone and put it to her ear. "Umm…Hello?" she stuttered.

"Brooke?" she heard him ask. Before throwing the phone to Rachel.

"Talk to him!" Brooke whispered.

"What why?"

"Because he asked for me and I can't talk to him please just say I don't know anything, please Rach!" Brooke begged as Rachel put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Umm.. I'm sorry but did I just talk to Brooke?" Rachel heard the voice say.

"Umm…who?" Rachel lied "There is no one here but that name."

"You sure because I could swear it was her voice."

"I'm sorry you are mistaken."

"Well this number called asking for me can I ask what you wanted?"

"Oh I'm sorry I dialed the wrong number, I thought it was someone else." Rachel lied.

"You sure because my girl told me you asked for Lucas and well I'm Lucas."

"Well you girl was mistaken I thought she said…" Rachel said trying to think of a name "Jucas." Rachel mumbled.

"Jucas? That's not even a name."

"It is too a name and that's who I was looking for." Rachel argued and shrugging at Brooke who just started to laugh.

"Who was that?" the voice said as Rachel covered Brooke's mouth with her hand.

"Umm… that was my TV."

"What's your name?"

"My name?" Rachel said as Brooke just gave her a look.

"Yes, your name."

"Well I'm Rachel."

"Well Rachel I hope you find Jucas."

"Thanks well bye." Rachel said slamming the phone and looking at Brooke.

"Jucas, really Rach."

"I panicked and that was the first thing I thought of that said like Lucas."

Brooke just started laughing again and fell on her bed. "What he say?"

"That Jucas wasn't a real name." Rachel shrugged.

"Well that's because it's not, but I mean what else."

"Well he said if he just heard your voice, but I told him no, then he said that his girl told him that I was looking for him."

"His girl?" Brooke sighed looking up at Rachel who just nodded "Any chance his girl could be like a friend?"

"I don't think so, I'm sorry Brookie."

"It's ok I knew it was a long shot I mean 4 years is a long time, let's just pretend none of that happened."

"Yeah I guess if that's what you want."

"It is, now let's go we don't want to be late for our first day now do we?" Brooke smiled hoping off her bed and grabbing her best friend's hand. "Wait." Brooke said walking over to the mirror "No need to have this up." Brooke said taking the picture down.

"Brooke you can still have pictures of him."

"I know but I just don't think I can look at his face every day and not be with him in any since of the word."

"Yeah I guess, you liked him didn't you."

"Yeah I did, I mean I know it was wrong because he was my best friend and there were a million reasons to why it would never work but it didn't stop me from thinking about it." Brooke sighed looking down at the picture.

"Well and the fact he is extremely hot, oh and is voice is a major turn on." Rachel smirked.

"Rach!" Brooke squealed slapping her.

"What it's all deep and husky and god the things I would do to him, is he a good kisser."

"I am not talking about this." Brooke said as she put the picture in her dresser along with the other pictures of her and Lucas also with a letter she wrote so many years before.

"Why it's not like your two didn't kiss so just tell me was he?" Brooke just grinned. "Knew it!" Rachel squealed.

"Yeah yeah whatever lets go, Emma is waiting for us." Brooke laughed grabbing Rachel's arm and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and let me know what you think :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Own Nothing**

**But I love the reviews so thank you :))**

**

* * *

  
**

Brooke and Rachel were excited about the school year, most classes since they were studying the same thing they had together and the class they didn't have together they made friends quick in. They both agreed to meet Emma and the group at some kind of dinner place outside of school. Rachel waited for Brooke outside their class and started to walk over.

"So Rach what is going on with you and Jason?" Brooke asked as they walked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rachel shrugged.

"Come on Rach, you talk about him all the time and you seem to hang out with him a good bit too. Does someone have a crush?"

"I don't know ok, I never liked a guy before like really liked one so I don't know what to do." Rachel sighed as Brooke laughed wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"You ask him out you dumbass."

"Aren't the guys supposed to ask the girls out?"

"Not necessarily, when I first meet name that will not be spoken I asked him to play with me on the monkey bars." Brooke laughed.

"The monkey bars?" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I was in 5th grade and I thought he was cute so I asked him to play on the monkey bars." Brooke laughed at the memory.

"But I'm not in 5th grade Brooke I'm 22 and I don't think I can ask Jason to play with me on the monkey bars."

"Well not the monkey bars I'm sure you can find something for him to play with you on, like I don't know your bed." Brooke smirked.

"Brooke Penelope Davis you are such a slut."

"Hey I didn't say I was going to play with anyone." Brooke laughed as they made their way down the street.

"Nope but you want to play with someone." Rachel smirked.

"Nope I don't, it was a matter of weakness and honestly he really hurt my feelings, it showed how not such a great friend he was if he just ended it that quick so if I never see him again I will be just fine." Brooke said as they walked into the small café.

"Hey over here." Emma waved as the girl approached.

Brooke smiled as her and Rachel made their way over to the table but it dropped when she saw the person next to Emma, the person she had spoken to this morning but hung up on, the person that of 5 minutes ago she was completely prepared to never see again, Lucas Scott.

He didn't see her he was too busy laughing at something Matt was telling him, she wanted to run; and get out but she couldn't if she ran out they would all think she was crazy but if she stayed she would have to talk to him, about the time she decided to make a run for it he looked up and his eyes locked onto hers, he looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Brooke?" he whispered as he eased up from his seat, Brooke stood frozen as he moved towards her, she hadn't seen since that day at his house where she was completely ready to ripe all his clothes off but stopped.

"Oh boy." Rachel mumbled to herself as she saw a boy she never actually laid eyes on but heard of so many times.

Brooke couldn't read his face she, she never was not able to read him but right now she had no idea what he was thinking or doing but then a small smile crossed his face and she let out a small smile herself.

He didn't speak but just pulled her into a hug, a Brooke Lucas hug where he lifts her off the ground and spins her around. She missed theses hugs and missed just being in his arms. She was completely confused to how of ten minutes ago she was and at him but now was completely happy to have him hold her again. "Brookie what are you doing here?" he asked as he put her back on the ground, completely ignoring the other people around them.

"I…umm…moved…" she stuttered as she looked at him, he looked the same but different, his hair was buzzed, he had gotten more muscular and taller, but he still had the same gorgeous blue eyes.

"Really? How is everyone how is Holly doing?" he smiled.

"Umm… everyone is good, Hol is good, wasn't happy I moved but we talk a lot."

"God I can't believe you are here? And I also can't believe you know my friends. Wait how do you know my friends?" he asked confused turning to his friends.

"Oh you see Luke, when you were out with the slut, we were out at the club meeting people like Brooke." Emma smirked.

"Em she isn't a slut." Lucas defended his girlfriend.

"Right ok whatever you say."

"Wait, Em Luke is the best friend you were talking about?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah when I claim him which right now I'm not." She said crossing her arms over her chest sticking her tongue out at him.

"Mature Em very mature." Lucas laughed.

"So how do you know each other?" Jordyn smiled.

"Oh well me and Brooke were best friends in elementary school, and middle school..."

"And high school." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah I guess we were best friends in all school, but then she moved." Lucas sighed.

"Wait.. Wait...waits… your Brooke?" Matt asked.

"Yeah Matt you already meet her." Kellie laughed.

"No, I mean Brooke, Brooke Davis as in Lucas's Brooke, the one you told me about man?"

"What did he tell you?" Brooke smirked at Lucas who was turning a cute shade of red.

"So who is your friend?" Lucas asked changing the subject quick to the friend next to Brooke.

"I'm Rachel." Rachel smiled shaking his hand, but then eyes grow big when she remembered this morning.

"Rachel, wait didn't I…"

"Oh look my phone is ringing." Brooke said grabbing her phone and answering it before Lucas asked Rachel about this morning. "Hello?"

"How is my favorite big sister doing?"

"Hol hey what are you doing?" Brooke smiled.

"Well you see I have a sister who is you know dark headed about four years older. Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah I know I think I know who she is." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah well I just wanted to see how her first day of school was going?"

"It's is going good, but hey I have someone here who I know would love to talk to you." Brooke smiled as she handed Lucas the phone.

"Well hello Holly Molly." He laughed using the nick name that drove her nuts when she was little when anyone called her it but him.

"Lukie! Is that you?" he heard her squeal as he laughed.

"That would be correct."

"How the hell are you with Brooke?" she question confused to why Lucas was with her sister since they hadn't spoken in years.

"Hey aren't you a little young to be using words like that?"

"I am 17 Luke and if I remember you and Brooke used and did worse than me at my age."

"Hey me and Brooke were good teenagers." He defended causing Brooke to laugh and give him a yeah right look "Ok maybe we weren't but still you aren't allowed to do anything we did at your age."

"What did you do at my age Lukie?" Holly asked in an innocent tone.

"Stuff.. Just stuff Hol."

"Like stuff with each other? Because you know I remember you sneaking into her room on many occasions. So does that mean a boy can sneak into my room?"

"Hell no!" he said in a serious tone as everyone turned and looked at him, "I mean no that wouldn't be a good idea no boys should sleep in your room."

"What wait?" Brooke asked as Lucas just turned and laughed, "Lucas Scott you better not be telling her that boys can be in her room."

"No she said that since I snuck into your room, that boys should be allowed to sneak into hers."

"Give me that phone." She said snapping it out of his hand, "Look her Holly Davis no boys can come into your room…"

"But Lucas came into yours."

"That was completely different."

"Why is it different?"

"Because…" Brooke said looking up at Lucas with a sigh "It just was."

"Here give me the phone." Rachel said snatching the phone from Brooke.

"Hey its Rach, ok here is the thing you can have boys in your room."

"Rachel!" both Lucas and Brooke said together, who just waved them off.

"As long as the door stays open at all times, with parents are home, yeah I know Brooke and Lucas did it but honestly do any of us want to know what they were doing when he snuck into her room, no we don't, so anything these two did you can't do unless you call and ask me first, so be safe, be careful, use protection love you bye." Rachel smiled hanging up the phone.

"You did not just tell my 17 year old sister to use protection."

"Would you rather her not use protection." Rachel smirked as she sat down next to Emma.

"No...I mean yes... I mean I don't want her having sex at all!"

"Brooke were you having sex at 17?"

"No!" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips.

"Brooke come on." Lucas laughed as he got a smack from his former best friend. "What I'm sorry but I know exactly what and who you were doing at 17."

"Was it you?" Emma asked with a raised eye brow.

"What? No." Brooke chocked out.

"Then what were you sneaking into her room for Luke?" Matt asked with a smirk remembering exactly what Lucas told him about Brooke.

"I was her friend, so most the time we watched movies or talked." He shrugged.

"Right whatever you say." Matt laughs getting a punch from Lucas.

"Ok can we please talk about something else?" Brooke pleaded feeling really weird talking about Lucas sneaking into her bedroom even when it was completely innocent.

"Well how was your first day? Did you two like school?"

"Yeah I loved it, all my classes are so much fun and the teachers are great…" Brooke went on telling them about her day, but Lucas just zoned out thinking about her, he didn't realize how much he missed her until now, he really missed his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke and Lucas went back to how they were, it had been about two weeks since they ran into each other and they seemed to be together all the time now, which pissed off a certain girlfriend of Lucas's but Brooke didn't care it wasn't the first time she had one of Lucas's girlfriend not like her plus the girl never even meet Brooke yet so Brooke just thought it was dumb.

"So Luke what's up with you and Brooke?" Matt asked as they were sitting at lunch waiting for their next class.

"Me and Brooke are just friends that's all we have ever been."

"But that's not all you want to be, come on Luke I remember what you told me about her. I'm pretty sure you told me you would never date a girl seriously because you were in love with someone, someone named Brooke Davis."

"Yeah I know I said that man but Brooke see's us as friends, she saw us as friends all those years ago and again now, plus I'm with Katy." Lucas said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah Katy, look man I like Katy I know Emma gives you a hard time about her but it's just because she wants you happy and does Katy really make you happy?"

"Yes she does." Lucas said not sure if he was trying to convince his friend or himself that.

"And does Brooke make you happy?"

"Look man I care about Brooke I do and I always will but it's not like that, it was just a moment thing where we both caught up in her leaving and acted."

"Then what about on spring break I think I remember you telling me you two getting caught up a moment then too."

"Ok your right but none of that matters now, plus I think Kyle has a thing for her and all I want is Brooke to be happy."

"Even if it's not with you?" Matt asked knowing his friend wasn't being completely honest with him, or his self.

"Even if it's not me, now if you will excuse me I'm going to go meet Katy before class starts. See you at practice man." Lucas said getting up and walking away, as Matt just shook his head and finished eating.

* * *

"Hey Lucas what you doing here?" Brooke asked opening the door, too let him in and walking into the kitchen.

"Well there is a party tonight and was wondering if you and Rachel wanted to come?"

"Hmm… I don't know Luke."

"Oh come on I know no one likes a party more than Brooke Davis. Plus you can finally meet Katy; I know she would love to meet you." Lucas lied, he knew Katy already hated Brooke; she didn't like him spending so much time with his old best friend.

"Yeah I'm sure she can't wait to meet me. What is it she told Em I was hmm… a boyfriend time steeling whore." Brooke smirked. "Maybe I should just skip it and let you two spend time together a little, give you a break from me." Brooke frowned.

"Ok true but come on how many times has your boyfriends want to or try to kick my ass for spending so much time with you."

"A lot."

"Exactly, but did you stop hanging out with me."

"No, because I knew the guys would never last long so I wasn't going to dare pick them over you."

"See, so don't let Katy stop you from hanging with us tonight. Who knows maybe ya'll will meet and become best friends."

"I already have enough best friends..." she grinned "But I will try."

"That the Brooke Davis I know and love. So why don't you go get ready, Em and Nick will come pick you up." He smiled as they walked over to the door. "You know I really missed you."

"Yeah I know I missed you too." Brooke smiled. They held each other's gaze a little too long and both knew it but didn't say anything.

"Umm… well I guess I will see you tonight Pretty Girl." He smiled using the nick name he gave her all those years before.

"Tonight Broody Boy." She smiled as he walked out and shut the door. "Rachel party tonight and I need to look extra hot." Brooke yelled walking into Rachel's room.

"Brooke!" Rachel yelled pulling the covers over her head.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Brooke said looking away from what she just walked in on "I should really learn to knock, Jason good to see you."

"Hey Brooke." Jason laughed with a wave.

"You two just finish up I'm going to go umm...shower." Brooke said shutting the door and laughing as she walked to the bathroom and showered.

* * *

When Brooke came out of the shower Rachel was sitting on the couch reading a magazine "Is it safe to enter, everyone clothed." Brooke laughed.

"Yes I am clothed and Jason left."

"Good, I mean not good he left because I like him and think you two would be super cute but I need your help." Brooke rambled.

"Ok what's up?" Rachel said getting off the couch completely over the embarrassment of what her friend walked in on.

"Well Luke wants us to go to a party tonight and I want to extra hot."

"Are you trying to impress him?" Rachel smirked kinking an eye brow.

"No I just going to meet Katy tonight and well…"

"You want him to realize how much hottier you are then her to make her feel threatened."

"Is that bad? I mean he is my friend and nothing more than that clearly because of Katy but I can't help it, we are hanging out so much I guess I forgot how much I like being with him."

"It's ok to say you like him Brooke, it's just me I won't tell."

"I can't say that Rach, because if I do then, it will be true." Brooke cried.

"It already is true Brooke." Rachel smiled hugging her. "I say you get him."

"I turned him down Rach I told him no he probably doesn't even want me anymore."

"Oh he does an I will prove it, tonight flirt with every guy around I don't care who, just flirt and dance. Be super nice to Katy, even if she is mean, and leave the rest to me."

"But won't he think I'm not interested if I flirt with other guys?"

"Nope but if he gets jealous we will know. Be ready for plan Brucas." Rachel smiled sticking out her fist that Brooke knocked.

* * *

When they got to the party everyone in their group seemed to be there including Katy. She was standing next to Lucas with her arm wrapped through his as he stood there and talked to Matt, Kyle, Kellie, Summer, Jason and Jordyn. She wasn't what Brooke pictured at all. She had short blonde hair, and from across the room looked just like a complete bitch, Brooke already knew she didn't like her, but Brooke put on her biggest fake smile and walked over.

"Hey guys." Brooke smiled "Jason good to see you again but clothed this time." Brooke winked as he just laughed giving her a hug.

"Hey get your own guy skank." Rachel smirked as she gave Jason a small kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned up against him.

"Brooke you look great." Kellie smiled "You have to let me barrow that shirt sometime."

"Of course." Brooke smiled. She was wearing a tight pair of skinny jeans with a cute pair of black wedges and then a red top that was tight and tied around her neck. She picked it out because she knew Lucas loved red on her, he always would tell her how red was her color. Along with her outfit she wore a bracelet Lucas got her for her 16th birthday; it was a silver linked chain with a heart on it because Lucas would always tell her she would wear her heart on her sleeve. Only if he knew now that she completely cut people off and put up walls so she wouldn't feel hurt like when they stopped being friends.

"What about you Lucas you like Brooke's outfit?" Rachel smirked giving Brooke a wink.

"Brooke you look good" Lucas smiled at his friend.

"You must me Katy." Brooke smiled at the girl next to Lucas "I'm Brooke it's nice to finally meet you, I heard a lot about you."

"Yeah I heard a lot about you too." Katy said in a cold tone taking Brooke's hand.

"Your necklace is really pretty, I like it." Brooke smiled and that wasn't a lie it was really pretty, it was a silver chain with a tear drop diamond.

"Umm.. Thanks I got it for a Christmas gift." Katy said slightly annoyed with Brooke, but was trying to be nice for Lucas so she didn't look jealous "Umm… that's a nice bracelet." Everyone looked down her wrist and Lucas let out a small smile.

"Oh…umm...thanks" Brooke answered slightly nervous that Lucas would figure out what she was doing.

"Yeah don't even try to borrow it Brooke won't let anyone touch it, not even Holly. I tried once and she jumped down my throat telling me how someone important gave it to her so don't touch blah blah." Rachel laughed, ok maybe some of that was a complete lie but Lucas didn't know that and by the huge smile on his face right now Rachel knew her plan was working.

"Yeah ok well enough about this stuff, Kyle you want to dance?" Brooke asked.

"Definitely." He smiled as she took his hand and walked to the living room turned into a dance floor.

Brooke and Kyle went out on a couple dates but both decided that it was more of a friend thing but Lucas didn't know that. So Brooke felt it was the perfect person to make Lucas jealous.

Lucas was going crazy with Brooke dancing with Kyle; he couldn't stand the way his hands slid up her body and on her hips, they had been dancing what seemed like all night and he didn't like it. He felt like he was in high school again where he couldn't even enjoy the party because he had to look after Brooke to make sure she didn't drink too much and do something she would regret. Not that he didn't trust Kyle because he did but he always worried about Brooke, she was his Brooke, and not in the since of property or lover just his, he couldn't explain it but that was just how it was.

"You getting jealous?" Rachel whispered pulling Lucas out of his thoughts.

"What? No I was just watching out for her." He said.

"Right? So where is Katy?"

"She went home; she really isn't into the party thing." He said not taking his eyes away from Brooke.

"She doesn't like Brooke does she? I mean I wouldn't like her either if my boyfriend loved her."

"I don't love Brooke." Lucas said a little too quickly "I mean I do but no in that way."

"You sure about that, because you know I bet she would be all for you and her." Rachel smirked.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Lucas said turning to the red head.

"I don't just a feeling, or maybe the fact that after all this time she wanted to call you randomly like she did."

"So that was you two, why didn't she speak."

"Well some girl answers and said you were in the shower so yeah she wasn't really in the mood to talk to you after that, but you know she has been drinking a lot tonight and I'm heading home with Jason will you make sure she gets home ok?"

"No problem." He said as she walked away and he thought about what Rachel said, did Brooke really think that about him? If so why wouldn't she just tell him? He saw as she stumbled over to him and he couldn't help but laugh at memories of this.

"Lukie." She squealed hugging him. "Are you having a nice time." she slurred.

"I am but clearly not as much as you." He laughed "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah I'm sleepy." She yawned as Lucas laughed wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her from falling and taking her to his car to take her home. The ride home was like so many they have done through the years, Brooke dozed off with a couple mumbles here and there.

"Ok Pretty Girl let's get you inside." Lucas said opening up Brooke's door and picking her up. Brooke mumbled something he wasn't sure of and snuggled into his shoulder. Lucas made his way up the stairs and to Brooke's apartment and took her inside to her room.

"Ok here we go." He said laying her on her bed, his breath caught in his throat when she pulled her shirt over her head and started playing with her pants, he laughed when she struggled with the zipper. "Do you need some help?" he asked and she just nodded. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before but for some reason it was different this time.

He walked over to her dresser and smiled at all the pictures on her mirror, there was some of Brooke, Rachel and some of their friends from back home, then some of her and her family and Holly. He opened her dresser and found some pictures of him and her. One from graduation, one from them on the beach at spring break, a memory Lucas couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried but with all the pictures was a letter to him, knowing it was wrong he read it he figured it was addressed to him.

_Dear Lucas,_

_So I have written this letter about a million times and even now I can probably bet I will rewrite this one. 2 years, 6 months, 3 weeks and 4 days since I last saw you, yeah I kept track I know I'm nuts huh? I guess I never thought I wouldn't see you again, I thought that you would call or visit me or something but you didn't. Why did you call me? I guess that's what I wanted to know, was I not a good enough friend for a phone call. Yes I know we talked once or twice after I moved but you seemed to rush off the phone not wanting to talk. You were my best friend Lucas, you meant more to me than anything in this world and now I don't have you. I could of really used you this year a lot has happened. I will tell you something knowing how mad you are going to be with me, but at a party I got really drunk (I know big surprise) but you weren't there to rescue me from it and I ended up sleeping with some guy I didn't know more than an hour, I wish I didn't do it but I did and I got pregnant Luke. I was so scared I didn't know who to tell or what to say to my parents. However, I did what I know you would of told me to do I told them and it was hard but they supported me through it all. _

_Then something bad happened something really bad and I lost my baby. I know it was a mistake and that I was too young to be pregnant but it was mine. My baby a part of me and I almost couldn't handle it. Of course I had my family and Rachel to help me through it but they weren't you. I needed you I needed you so bad, I tried calling you, but got scared so I hung up. I was afraid you would be disappointed in me, and I can live through many things but you being disappointed in me is something I could never handle._

_Here I am sitting on my bed wearing that old gray sweatshirt I stole from you and never gave back, crying my eyes out writing this letter knowing I wont send it, because I honestly don't know where I would send it to. I don't know where you are anymore, I wish I did because I would come see you. I miss you Lucas Scott, my best friend, my Broody boy. I miss you so much and wish I could take back the things that happened not because it was bad because god it wasn't, I mean ever since that night on the roof I wanted to do it again, I know you were right to stop us that night and I know maybe I was right stopping us the other time but do think I don't think about it because I do everyday even to this day, 2 years, 6 months, 3 weeks and 4 days, later. I hope you know I love you and not just in a way you love your best friend but in a way that makes your heart ache but in the good way._

_Well I guess I should finish this up before I start to ramble which we both know I tend to do, but just take care of yourself. Be safe, and be happy because that's all I really want is for you to be happy._

_Love you always,_

_~Brooke_

Lucas couldn't believe it, not only did Brooke get pregnant which he was completely shocked by but she lost it and needed him and being an asshole he wasn't there for her. someone he took pride in taking care of her, a girl that would brag to the world she was always safe because she had Lucas Scott to take care of her. However, when she needed him most he was gone, but then there was the line saying she loved him but not is the best friend way, did she still feel that? Did she still want him? and also how could he talk to her about all this stuff without her knowing he read the letter. He glanced back over at her passed out on her bed still shirtless and waiting for him to take care of her and rescue her like he did all those nights before. He pulled out some clothes put the pictures and letter back in the dresser and did something he did many nights before, Rescued his Pretty Girl.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Lucas found Brooke's letter but still had yet to talk to her about it. She didn't seem to remember much of that night just that like always Lucas rescued her. She knew something was different about him but couldn't figure it out; he was quieter and on many occasions ask if she was ok. Why wouldn't she be ok? She kept trying to figure out if she said something to him on the way home but came up with nothing.

"Brooke what is with you?" Rachel asked as she walked into her friend's room. "You have been acting weird all week."

"Did Lucas say something? Or did you say something to him? I mean he has been weird with me all week and I know Lucas I know when he is keeping something from me." Brooke said as she made her bed and picked up all her clothes on the floor.

"No I didn't and he didn't. You didn't say anything to him when he brought you home did you? I mean you didn't kiss him right or try to?"

"I was drunk really drunk but I don't think I did either of those because he isn't acting like that weird he is acting like he worried about me or something." she said as she pulled open her dresser to put clothes in it but stopped when she saw it laying there her letter "He wouldn't." she said more to herself then Rachel.

"He wouldn't what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Oh I am going to kick his ass!" Brooke yelled grabbing the letter and storming past Rachel.

"Who's ass? Brooke hello?" but Brooke already slammed the door.

---------------- -----------------

Brooke stormed the whole campus looking for him, running into people not really paying attention to people just needing to find him until she realized it was afternoon he was at practice.

* * *

Lucas was standing laughing with some friends as practice was finishing up.

"Yeah I know man its crazy." Jason laughed as they heard the gym doors slam open.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" they heard a voice yell.

"That doesn't sound good." Lucas said nervous to turn around to see who was so pissed at him but knowing in this town it was only two people Emma or Brooke because no one else knew his god awful middle name, and as he figured he turned to see Brooke.

"Dude your middle name is Eugene?" Matt laughed along as with his other friends, but Lucas was more worried about the pissed brunette storming towards him.

"She looks really pissed doesn't she?" he whispered to his friends who just nodded.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she yelled.

"Someone your extremely pissed at?" he said trying to joke but clearly she was not in the mood.

"Did you read this?!" she yelled waving a letter in his face.

"Brooke...I..." he stuttered.

"Don't Brooke me…" she paused as he let out a small laugh remembering one of their many inside jokes "Ok not what I meant!" she yelled again. "Just tell me did you read it?" she asked in a more calm tone.

"Yeah but in my defense it was my letter."

"Not the point Lucas! This was personal and you read it." She yelled again.

"Ok I get that but again it was my letter." He repeated but realized how wrong his answer was with how pissed she got. He hated a pissed off Brooke you didn't ever want to be on the other end of when Brooke was pissed.

"Is there something wrong Brooke?" Jason asked trying to calm down the situation that was claiming the attention of the whole gym.

"Yes there is something wrong!" Brooke yelled "I don't yell at people just for fun I yell at them when they are complete ASSHOLES!"

"Excuse me. Did you just call my boyfriend and asshole?" Katy asked walking over to the scene that was being played out in front of everyone.

"Ok you can butt out. This has nothing to do with you." Brooke snapped at Katy not really in the mood to pretend to be nice anymore.

"Well he is my boyfriend so it kind of is my business." She shot back.

"Katy this may not be the right time ok." Lucas said knowing what was in that letter Brooke had every right to be pissed at him.

"You know what Katy talk to him all you want I'm out of here." Brooke said storming off.

"Brooke!" he called chasing her grabbing her arm to face him "Just talk to me about it."

"No!" she yelled yanking her arm away from him "You weren't there for me when it happened and I don't need you now." She said tears building in her eyes "So just leave me alone." She said as she turned to walk away out of the gym.

She stood there waiting for him to follow her, just like that night at his house how she waited on his porch waiting for him to come after her but just like that night he didn't, he didn't come she went home crying again.

* * *

"Brooke you ok?" Rachel asked as Brooke ran into the apartment and slammed the door, but she didn't answer just ran into her room slamming the door. "Brooke?" Rachel asked knocking on the door and waking in. she found Brooke on her bed make up running down her face along with tears. "What happened?" she asked in a comforting tone as she sat on the bed next to her best friend rubbing her back gently.

Brooke didn't answer just handed Rachel the letter. Rachel read the letter and couldn't help but tear up for her best friend. This letter was vulnerable, guard down, walls broken Brooke and she never saw that side of Brooke in all the years she had known her, but then again only one person got Brooke to let her guard down and that was Lucas. Rachel never knew how he did it, even being Brooke's best friend all these years Brooke never showed her this side of her, even when she lost the baby you never would of guessed she was hurting because she would put on a big smile and say it was god's plan and for the best.

But this letter proved that wasn't how she felt, it showed she was hurting and told the only person she ever truly trusted.

"I guess he read it?" Rachel asked stating the obvious "Well is that really a bad thing?"

"Rach he found it in my dresser he invalided my privacy." Brooke cried.

"I get that but it was his letter I mean you wrote it for him."

"I wrote a million letters for him but didn't mean I ever meant for him to read them. He…" Brooke stopped taking a breath "He asked me if I wanted to talk about it with him. Can you believe that! He wasn't there for me then, so why the hell did he think I needed him now."

"Because clearly you do Brooke. I'm sorry I know you may not want to hear it but Brooke he is the only person you would tell anything and everything too. You tell him things you wouldn't even tell me or Holly, I know that, you know that and he knows that. So I get how he would know that you held up all this pain and hurt because he knows you Brooke. He knows you better than any of us."

"I can't talk about it Rach not with him, not with anyone. I just…I need to take a bath. I'll be out in a little bit." Brooke said getting off her bed.

"Brooke you sure? I mean I'm here if you need to talk or anything."

"I know you are Rach and I love you for that, you are truly my best friend." Brooke smiled hugging her, when they heard a knock at the door. "Can you get that please and if it's Lucas tell him I'm not here please." Rachel just smile and nodded as Brooke walked into the bathroom.

Rachel got up walking into the living room already preparing her talk with Lucas about how Brooke was out someone where knowing he would say no she wasn't so then she would have to come up with another excuse that he wouldn't believe. Rachel took a deep breath and swung open the door, however completely shocked by who was on the other side.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok the chapter is pretty short but I hope everyone likes it :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey I know some of ya'll are wondering why I start a new story without finishing the others but, just wanted to let you know I will update them. My sister puts her stories on here too so some are hers but all will be updated by the end of this week, well i hope if i have time. Also Small Lies Big Problems I know some of ya'll have been asking I have a couple chapters done just having my beta read them over but when hse sends them back I will Def, but them up. Well thanks for the reviews and hope everyone enjpys this new chapter :))**

* * *

"_Oh my god! What are you doing here?"_

"Aww.. Rach did you already forget about me coming for Christmas break?" Holly sighed.

"Oh god I did! But I'm so glad you are here?" Rachel said pulling the girl who had become almost like her baby sister into hug.

"Well good I am glad to see you too. Now is my sister around?" Holly asked looking around the apartment for her big sister.

"Yeah she is but not having a good day, but you know what I bet she would love for us to get her loads amount of chocolate chip ice cream, lots of sappy movies and maybe some cookies." Rachel thought as she grabbed her jacket.

"Umm… ok I guess we could do that… is she ok?"

"Yeah she is fine and I'm sure she will explain it all later. But let's for now go get all that fattening food." Holly just nodded concerned about her sister but figured if Rachel said to go they should, she watched as Rachel wrote a note for Brooke and leaving.

"So you liking the school here?" Holly asked as they walked down the street to the store.

"Yeah I am, I actually meet a guy, a good guy and I really like him." Rachel smiled thinking of Jason.

"That's so cute I am so happy for you Rach you really deserve it. I hope I can meet him."

"You know what I bet he and our new group of friends are at this little food place just right around the corner, you want to see if they are there before we go to the store?"

"Definitely."

"Well lets go little Davis."

Holly and Rachel walked into the dinner and like Rachel thought the whole group was there, well the whole group and Katy, Rachel didn't like that girl at all she thought she was a completely bitch that just needed to get over herself.

Holly smiled when she saw Lucas he had his back to her but she knew it was him.

"Guess who?" she giggled placing her hands over Lucas's eyes as Rachel laughed as sat next to Jason.

"Umm… I don't know." Lucas laughed trying to figure out who is was.

"Well I'll give you a hint it's your favorite blonde in the whole world." Holly laughed getting a dirty look from some girl next to Lucas but she just ignored it.

"Kate Hudson." He laughed.

"Lucas Scott!" she squealed removing her hands and placing her hands on her hips. Lucas just laughed as he turned around to see who it was and jaw dropped.

"Holly Molly!" he screamed picking her up just like he had down Brooke over a month back.

"Aww… Lukie did you miss me." She giggled as he put her back down.

"Of course I did. What are you doing here?"

"Well you see there is this girl she is a few inches taller than me, gorgeous brunette hair I would die for, hazel eyes, and these dimples guys just seem to go all stupid over, oh and she is my big sister." Holly giggled.

"Wait your Brooke's baby sister?" Matt asked looking her up and down, as Holly just nodded "Damn are all you Davis's smokin' hot?"

Even as sister Brooke and Holly didn't look that much alike. Holly had about shoulder length blonde hair and baby blue eyes, most people would think she was Lucas's sister and not Brooke's when they would baby sit, but then Holly would smile and it was all Davis, she had a gorgeous smile and the famous Davis dimples.

"Hey none of that. This is like my baby sister you are talking about." Lucas said wrapping his arm around Holly's shoulder as she giggled.

"Oh Lukie come down, I am still a girl and what can I say us Davis's are hot." She laughed giving Matt a wink.

"Yeah well still." He laughed "Umm.. Is Brooke with ya'll?" he asked hoping she was there so they would be able to talk.

"No she isn't, Rach said she was upset but I didn't get to see her, actually we were about to get some chocolate chip ice cream for her."

"Oh if you want to make her really happy get chocolate, chocolate chip, it's definitely her favorite." Lucas smiled.

"Oh I forgot that." Rachel sighed. "But thank ya Scott." Rachel smiled.

"Well that's why I am here." He smiled but getting a cough from the table. "Oh yeah I guess I should formally introduce everyone." He laughed "This is Kellie, Summer, Emma, Jordyn, JT, Jason, Nick, Katy and Matt." Lucas said pointing to everyone.

"Guys." Holly smiled giving a small wave.

"And everyone this is the other Davis, who is younger but I'm sure being raised but Rachel and Brooke just as much trouble, Holly Molly." He smiled.

"Actually it's just Holly; I only let Lukie here do it because well I mean I call him Lukie." Holly laughed, but her phone went off. "Oh it's Brooke." She said opening her phone. "Hey Brookie what's up?" she smiled but it faded when she heard her sister crying, "Aww… Brookie why are you crying?" she asked getting many looks from the table of people she just meet including a concerned looking Lucas.

"Yeah I know what today is… I'm sorry… yeah I am ok just a little tired… what you doing right now?" Holly just started to laugh as she listened to her sister ramble about some movie she was watching while she waited for Rachel to get back to the apartment. "Well that sounds like a pretty awesome movie TV-O it for me…well you never know when I may just come visit. Ok I will I love you big sister and talk to you soon...bye." she said hanging up her phone then turning to Rachel "Ok what the hell is wrong with my sister?" she pretty much demanded as Rachel just looked down.

"Lucas do you know?" she asked turning to her sister's old best friend.

"I don't really know Hol" he lied knowing she didn't believe him, but was interrupted by Rachel's phone going off.

"Hey skank how you feeling? Good I'm glad but hey why don't you come to the café. Because I am here and so are all your friends… yes he is here too." Rachel tried to whisper but knew Lucas heard her "Well stop bitching and get your ass here! Because I said so and I have something you will definitely want to see… don't roll your eyes at me so get on some clothes and get over here!" she said hanging up as everyone stared at her.

"So is she coming?" Emma laughed.

"Yes she is and before she gets here no questions about what's wrong or if she is ok got it!" she said getting a nod from everyone "Lucas.. Promise you won't bring it up."

"I'm going to talk about it with her Rach."

"Ok that's fine but leave it right now; you know she will talk about it when she wants ok!" Rachel demanded.

"Ok I won't say anything right now."

"Umm…can I ask what everyone is talking about?" Emma asked.

"No…" Rachel and Lucas both whispered not wanting to talk about it.

They all sat and talked waiting for Brooke to get there and Lucas dreading the moment but then the bell to the café rang and all eyes turn to look.

"HOLLY!" Brooke yelled running over to her sister and hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"Did everyone forget I was coming for Christmas Break?" she asked in a duh tone.

"Oh god I'm sorry Hol have had a lot on my mind." Brooke sighed looking over at Lucas then away real quick to Holly. "I am really glad you are here I missed you." Brooke said as a tear fell but Holly wiped it away before anyone noticed it.

"Well I missed you too." Both girls smiled then sat down, Holly took her seat next to Lucas and Brooke next to Rachel.

"So Brookie you may want to look out Matt here has been hitting on Holly." Kellie laughed.

"Matt you better not." Brooke laughed.

"Don't worry I already have gotten the speech from Lukie over here." Matt said pointing over at Lucas and laughing.

"Well good, he is right." Brooke said making Lucas smile some.

"Yeah and don't call me Lukie its weird only girls can all me that."

"And by girls he means me and Brooke because anyone else he gets pissed." Holly laughed.

"Oh so I can't call you Lukie?" Emma pouted.

"Ok maybe you can call me it but no one else." He said pointing at everyone and making them laugh.

"Ok fine but still no hitting on my sister."

"Hey I am right here, and pretty sure if I want Matt to hit on me then I will let him hit on me." She smirked giving Matt a wink who winked back.

"Ok you are so Brooke's little sister." Lucas laughed.

"Hey she is not!" Brooke squealed "I mean she is but still I am not that bad."

"Brooke?" Rachel smirked.

"Really you aren't that bad?" Lucas added glad Brooke was actually talking to him.

"Ok maybe I am." She laughed making everyone else laugh.

Everyone sat there in silence a few minutes before Rachel broke it.

"Hey Holly how long you staying with us?"

"Well I have 2 weeks break so I was going to stay as long as you and Brooke will let me." She said giving a puppy dog pout.

"You can stay with us the whole 2 weeks if you want but I have a suggestion, I know that everyone will probably want to go home for Christmas but what about the week before does anyone have plans?"

"Well me and Jordyn are going to spend the break in London." Kellie smiled excited about the trip.

"Ugh Bitch I am so jealous." Rachel pouted. "Well since these two lucky bitches are doing something what about the rest of ya'll."

"I'll going home, promised mom I would stay the full 3 week break with her and the family." JT frowned at the thought.

"Well anyone else going anywhere?" everyone just shook their head.

"What are you thinking Rach?" Brooke asked.

"Well my sluty friend I was thinking about the rest of us taking a trip. For just a week so everyone can be back in time for Christmas day."

"That would be awesome Rach but you see my money flow is well not." Lucas laughed.

"Well what if I said that I could give you a condo with a fully stocked bar and fridge, with 5 bedrooms and completely free?"

"I would say I am so there, but where is it?" Lucas asked

"Well my parents own this condo it's about three hours from here, and the only time it gets used is when I do summer break or spring break." Rachel smirked.

"That would be awesome Rach I love that place." Brooke said clapping her hands in excitement.

"I thought you would so who is in?"

"I am." Jason smiled.

"Yeah me too." Matt agreed

"A few vacation with friends hell yeah I am there." Summer grinned.

"Well if Jason is in Nick and I are in." Emma smiled giving Nick a small kiss.

"What about you Scott? You and her in?" Rachel asked praying Katy wouldn't come but knew she had to invite her.

"Umm…" Lucas said looking at Katy the back a Brooke who just looked down.

"Please Lukie it will be fun." Holly begged giving him that famous puppy dog pout.

"Have I ever been able to say no to that Davis puppy dog face?"

"No you haven't right Brookie." Holly smirked over at Brooke along with Lucas.

"Nope can't say that he has."

"Well then I guess we are coming too."

"Great how about we leave Sunday, everyone meet at mine and Brooke's apartment at what you think 8, so that way we will get there by noonish." Rachel smiled as everyone nodded.

"Great. This should be very fun." Holly squealed.

"And interesting." Rachel whispered to Holly and they both looked at Brooke then Lucas and Katy.

"Very."


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke was in her room finishing packing while everyone else was outside putting their stuff into Rachel's car. It turned out everyone was going to fight except Nick and Emma who decided to drive Nick's car so it wasn't so crammed. Brooke had everything packed but was standing there looking at a certain piece of clothing that she wasn't sure she should bring or not. It was Lucas's sweatshirt she stole and never gave back, she loved this thing and even as hot as it was in Florida she would were it most nights to bed. It was kind of like her security blanket she wasn't sure why but it was.

"Umm…hey..." she heard and spun around to see Lucas. "Rach just wanted to see if you were coming?" then smiled when he looked to see what was in her hand.

"Oh I wasn't going to bring it… I...umm…" she said a little embarrassed he caught her holding it.

"No, its fine. I mean it was always kind of yours more than mine.

"Yeah." She said as she laid it on her bed and zipped up her bag "but I'm sure Katy wouldn't like me wearing it, and since it's got Scott written on it I'm pretty sure she would know it's yours."

"Since when has that stopped you." He asked leaning up against her door frame. They hadn't really talked since that day in the gym so anything he got he was happy with. "Remember Lexi?" he laughed kinking an eye brow.

"Oh god that was terrible." She laughed "But I think more the fact I was wearing your sweatshirt and in your bed, was bad but then you in just your boxer is what pissed her off."

"Hey it wasn't my fault she snuck into my room, it was her problem what she walked in on." He laughed.

"Yeah and if I remember correctly you got a hard smack across the face." She laughed.

"Yeah and for about a month everyone asked me how long I was dating Brooke Davis." He laughed.

"Yeah." She smiled "Well I guess we should get going Rachel can get real bitch when she gets off track, but hey I'm going to run to the bathroom will you take my bag down?

"Yeah no problem." He said as she walked into the bathroom. He stood there a second thinking before zipping her bag and walking to the car.

* * *

Since Brooke knew how to get there she drove so Rachel could sit with Jason behind her, Katy, Summer and Lucas in the very back with Matt next to Rachel and Holly in the passenger seat. Brooke was pretty quiet must the ride just listen to everyone talk.

"Oh god I love this song turn it up." Summer squealed as Brooke turned up the radio as she listened.

_Two 'o Clock And I Wish That I Was Sleeping  
You're In My Head Like A Song On The Radio  
All I Know Is That I Got To Get __Next To You_  
_Yeah I Got To Get Next To You  
Sitting Here Turning Minutes Into Hours  
To Find The Nerve Just To Call You On The Telephone  
You Don't Know That I Got To Get Next To You_

"I don't think I have heard this before." Holly said turning towards Summer.

"Really? It's so cute; it's about this girl and guy who are like best friends but they have feelings for each other its great and super cute." Summer grinned.

_Maybe Were Friends  
Maybe Were More  
Maybe It's Just My Imagination  
But I See You Stare Just A Little Too Long  
And It Makes Me Start To Wonder  
So Baby Call Me Crazy  
But I Think You Feel It Too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just Got To Get Next To You_

Brooke looked up in her mirror and saw Lucas giving her the same look she was giving him but both looked away real quick, hoping the other didn't see and if they did had no clue what they were thinking.

"You know I don't know if a guy and girl can be best friends." Jason said.

"Really? I think every girl needs a guy friend." Holly said.

_Yeah It's Five In The Morning And I Can't Go To Sleep  
'cause I Wish, Yeah I Wish That You Knew What You Mean To Me  
Baby Let's Get Together And End This Mystery, Oh_

"No I mean I think they can be friends but not best friends, because you tell your best friend everything, your biggest secrets, fears everything and as guys and girls even if we are best friends we flirt you can't help it, just human nature. So I think sooner or later one person or both person let hormones get the best of them and even of makes things perfect or ruins the friendship."

"Well I don't know if I agree with that, I mean Brooke and Luke were best friends for years and look at them." Rachel smirked figuring she was still going to go with her mission get Brucas together. "I mean how long were you two best friends?" Brooke just sat there starring at the road not daring to look back at Lucas. "Brooke hello?"

_Maybe Were Friends  
Maybe Were More  
Maybe It's Just My Imagination  
But I See You Stare Just A Little Too Long  
And It Makes Me Start To Wonder  
So Baby Call Me Crazy  
But I Think You Feel It Too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just Got To Get Next To You_

"Like 9 years." Brooke finally answers still not looking back.

"Really 9 years that a long as time." Jason said completely missing the tension that seemed to form in the car.

"Yeah that is like almost half your life." Summer added.

"Yup." Brooke said.

"Well as being friends that long did you ever cross the line? I mean did it ever go past just the best friend stage?"

"Umm…" Brooke said looking at Lucas for the first time who was just looking down. "No it didn't." she finally said.

"Well I guess there is always that one case but still I think it doesn't happen often." Jason said with a shrug.

"Yeah me neither." Lucas agreed looking at Brooke who glanced up but really quick back to the road.

_Whatcha Got To Say? Whatcha Got To Do?  
How Ya Get The One You Want To Want To Get Next To You?  
Yeah, Yeah, To Want To Get Next To You_

"Look we are here." Brooke said as she pulled into the driveway to Rachel's family condo, which was more like a mansion then a condo.

"Damn Rach this is huge." Jason said as they all got out of the car and Nick and Emma pulled up.

"Yeah it is." Matt agreed.

"Yeah well, there are 7 bedrooms pick any you want but the master that's mine, there is a pool in back and hot tub. The kitchen is fully stocked along with the bar. So do as you please." Rachel said grabbing her bag and Jason's hand as they walked into the house, as everyone followed.

Brooke was grabbing her bag when Lucas came around the back and grabbed his and Katy's.

"You need some help?" he offered but she just shook her head. "Brooke are we ever going to talk and I don't know go back to being Brooke and Lucas again?"

"I don't know Luke, I don't even know what Brooke and Lucas are anymore." She sighed pulling her bag and shutting the back.

"Yeah, well maybe this week can help us figure that out."

"Yeah maybe." She said passing him and walking to the house.

"Brooke!" he called and she turned around.

"I'm here when you're ready to talk." She just let out a small smile, one thing will never change no matter how much she wished it would her feelings for Lucas Scott will always be there, so she just smiled and nodded saying,

"I know."

_Maybe Were Friends  
Maybe Were More  
Maybe It's Just My Imagination  
But I See You Stare Just A Little Too Long  
And It Makes Me Start To Wonder  
So Baby Call Me Crazy  
But I Think You Feel It Too  
Baby Call Me Crazy  
But I Know You Feel It Too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just Got To Get Next To You  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
I Got To Get Next To You_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Like always I Own Nothing, but thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews :))**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey…" Lucas said walking into Brooke's room, "Oh god sorry." He said turning real quick noticing Brooke in just her bra and shorts.

"It's ok Luke really, not like you haven't seen me in this before." She laughed.

"Yeah that's true I guess." He said still a little embarrassed. "But still I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really it is." Brooke said pulling on a shirt "but what can I do for ya."

"Oh well we are all going to grill out by the pool, I was just wondering what you wanted to eat?"

"Umm… I would like a cheeseburger with..."

"With mayo, ketchup, lettuce, and onions with extra ketchup on the side for dipping." Lucas laughed.

"Aww you remembered." Brooke giggled.

"I remember everything Brooke. Like how right now you would die for one of my famous frozen drinks." He smirked.

"You made frozen lemonade!" she squealed with excitement.

"Well it's not really lemonade just loads amount of random alcohol."

"Oh I haven't had one of those in years, I tried to make one but you know I never knew how you mixed all the right amount of flavor." She said walking into the bath room to change into her bathing suit.

"Well that's because I am just awesome." He yelled to her.

"Yeah you kept telling yourself that Broody boy." She laughed patting him on the chest. "Now let's go I am extremely hungry and I am dying for a burger." She said walking out of the room "Lucas hurry up." She yelled.

"Coming." He yelled as he followed.

* * *

Everyone was outside eating and drinking in the pool. It was getting kind of late but everyone was just having fun hanging out with each other. Even Katy had kept her bitchy comments to a minimum, but Rachel however took the opportunity to bring up some memories Brooke had shared about Lucas and her.

"So Brooke what is your favorite beach memory?" Rachel asked as they all sat in the hot tub drinking.

"What you mean?" Brooke said slightly confused.

"Well I mean in high school or college other then this amazing time now." Rachel laughed "What is your favorite memory you had going to the beach with friends, or a vacation with friends?"

"I don't know other then the times with you that we came here with your parents I haven't really been on vacation with friends." Brooke lied taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes you have, you went on spring break with Lucas and all your friends senior year." Holly said making Lucas choke on his drink.

"Luke you ok?" Katy asked.

"Umm… yeah just went down the wrong way." He lied, truth was he remembered that time perfectly honestly that was the first time he realized how much he really cared for Brooke and not in the best friend way.

"So Brooke about that spring break." Rachel continued.

"Well, it was my senior year and I went on spring break with a group of friends." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Right you on spring break with no parents and best friends so what you do?"

"Well I mean it was like spring break with like most people, drank, tanned, and made out with people just like most peoples."

"Oh you made out with people were they girls?" Matt laughed.

"Matt gross." Emma said smacking him.

"What I mean on spring break with friends there was many times where the girls made out and I must say it was my favorite part."

"Yeah well I never made out with a girl." Brooke laughed but then looked up at Lucas and turned away "But you know I'm getting tired I think I'm going to head to bed. Night guys." She waved as she walked inside.

"Yeah I think me and Nick are going to head to bed too." Emma said grabbing her boyfriends hand and climbing out of the hot tub.

"Wait I don't know if I want you to go to bed." Jason said not comfortable with his best friend and his baby sister going to bed in the same room.

"Oh quiet being so over protective. I'm going to bed and my boyfriend is coming with me." She leaned over and kissing her brother on the cheek, "Night big brother love you have fun with Rachel." She winked as they walked inside.

"You no maybe I should go check on Emma." Jason said easing out of the hot tub.

"No…" Rachel said pulling him back down "You will leave her alone."

"Yeah but she is my baby sister and she shouldn't be doing whatever she is doing in there."

"Yes but whatever she is doing in there you have done I'm sure many times before." Holly smirked.

"Yeah but that's different."

"Why because you're a guy?" Summer asked.

"Yes because I am a guy, and I'm a big brother, Matt I know you don't but Luke do you have a little sister?"

"Umm… no I don't sorry man."

"Well fine what about Holly what if she went upstairs right now with Matt?"

"I would kick his ass." Lucas said completely serious.

"Hey I haven't even done anything yet don't give me that look." Matt said getting an I'll kick your ass look from Lucas.

"Yet?" Holly smirked over at him as he just again winked.

"Ok stop that whatever you two are doing right now or thinking stop it." Lucas said splashing them with water.

"See my point right there." Jason said "As a big brother, or in Lucas and Holly's case none blooded big brother, you don't want your baby sister having sex or even thinking about it."

"Well stop being so over protective, least she is with a guy she loves and a guy who is your best friend, so try not to freak about it too much and come upstairs with me." Rachel smirked grabbing his head as they walked out.

"Yeah I think I am heading out too. Night loves." Summer said getting out.

"Luke you ready for bed?" Katy asked.

"Umm…" Lucas said looking over seeing if he leaves it would be just Matt and Holly; he wasn't so sure he wanted to leave them alone.

"Just go Lucas, stop worrying so much we won't do anything you and Brooke never did." Holly reassured.

"Yeah that's what worries me." He mumbles getting out, because he remembers just what he and Brooke did in a pool by the beach with a little alcohol in their system, but decided to just go upstairs anyway.

* * *

"Are you spying?" He heard from behind him making him jump. "Damn Brooke are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry." She laughed as she sat next to him on the balcony, looking over the pool and hot tub. "So you are spying on my baby sister?" Brooke laughed as she looked down and saw Holly and Matt.

"No, I was just sitting out here to get some air, not my fault if it's right over the pool." He shrugged "What are you doing up?"

"Oh well I'm spying." She laughed causing him to laugh. "You know she isn't really my baby sister anymore, she has defiantly grown up."

"Yeah she has, and she is just like you." He smiled.

"That's what worries me." She sighed looking down at her sister who was laughing at something Matt was telling her "I am the last person I want her to end up like."

"Why? Why would being like you be such a bad thing?"

"Because, I'm not that great of a person. I mean I got in trouble a lot in high school, you remember and then after high school in college I wasn't any better. I was actually probably worse because I didn't have you there to make sure I stayed out of trouble."

"I didn't keep you out of trouble, you kept yourself out of trouble I was just the ride home when you needed it." He smiled at her.

"Nope but I knew if you were there no matter what I did you would take me home whether it was my home or yours. You would always take care of me and I guess in college I would do stuff and then turn around and you weren't there to help me."

"I'm sorry. I should have been there for you." He sighed looking down.

"No I just shouldn't have relied on you so much it wasn't fair to you." She said as she rubbed his back, "God I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Brooke said looking to see Matt tickling Holly.

"Well I think if she turns out like you then she is lucky. I mean you are going to graduate college soon, have amazing friends who love you. You already know what you want in life and there is no doubt in my mind you will get that. You are beautiful, smart, independent women who I think Holly would be proud to be like." He smiled at her as a tear escaped her eyes.

"You know you are truly one of the best friends I have ever had in my whole life." She smiled as he wiped her tear. "I love you Lucas Scott you know that."

"I love you too Brooke Davis."

They held each other's gaze a few minutes before turning back to Holly and Brooke just smiled. "You know maybe Matt wouldn't be too terrible for Holly to like."

"Really why you say that?"

"I don't know just a feeling, but I think I'm going to leave them alone give them some privacy."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah" she said easing up off the ground "I mean if she is like me then she won't let him get her that ease. Night Broody." She smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek then waking back to her room.

Lucas just smiled as he watched her walk inside then back down at the pool before standing up and walking inside "Night Pretty Girl."


	10. Chapter 10

The group spent most the day at the beach, hanging out and having fun. Holly was definitely into Matt and after the over protective sister went away Brooke actually thought they were kind of cute. Holly woke Brooke up early that morning telling her how Matt kissed her the night before and how cute she thought he was. Brooke was happy her sister was happy as long as it was just kissing. The guys were throwing around the football while the girls tanned and gossiped about the boys.

"God my boyfriend is so cute." Emma grinned as she watched him. "I mean really his body, his eye, his everything. What is not great about him?"

"I'll give it to you Em he is a keeper. I am happy for you." Brooke smiled and even though she was alone and everyone seemed to have someone she was happy for all her friends.

"I won't lie I am jealous, I mean Emma has Nick, Rachel has Jason, Lucas and Katy and now Holly and matt and girlie before you say anything I saw you too alone in the hot tub last night." Summer laughed as Holly blushed.

"It's ok I don't have anyone either you can be my date." Brooke laughed "We will make them all jealous."

"Hell yeah we will." Summer laughed high fiving Brooke.

"What are we all smiles about?" Jason asked as the guys walked over and sat next to the girls.

"Oh me and Sum are dating now. Be jealous." Brooke laughed wrapping her arm around Summer making everyone laugh.

"Oh I am, well not jealous as much as hmmm.. What's the word I'm thinking of?" He asked tapping his chin.

"Turned on?" Lucas smirked.

"Yeah that would definitely be the right word." Nick agreed.

"Ya'll are such guys." Katy said rolling her eyes.

"Not our fault two hot girls dating is well hot." Matt laughed.

"Well we figured since everyone is pairing off so would we?"

"I haven't paired off with anyone." Holly shrugged with a smile as Matt.

"Oh so your tongue wasn't down Mattie's throat last night?" Rachel smirked.

"You know it's hot let's go inside." Holly said blushing and ignoring the question. "Brookie coming?" Holly said grabbing her sister's hand and walking off leaving a group laughing.

"I think we just embarrassed her?" Summer laughed.

"Yeah poor Hol, so Mattie what is with you and my baby sister, well not really baby sister but still not the point." Rachel asked.

"What you mean?" Matt asked innocently.

"I mean do you make out with all of your friends?"

"I'm not you Rach." Matt laughed "And no I actually like her."

"Well dude all I am saying is…" Lucas started "Well I have no problem kicking your ass best friend or not."

"Dude I know… I really do like her." Matt defended and he did. He had no clue what is was about Holly but he liked her a lot even though she was only 17 and would be 18 in a month but he was 21 so he didn't think it was too weird.

"Well I think you should take her out tonight." Summer suggested. "Just the two of you go somewhere fun."

"I don't know." Matt said "I mean I'm not even sure if she likes me like that."

"Oh trust me Hols like you, and I think that Sum has a great idea." Rachel agreed "So all you have to do is ask her it's not hard, I mean it's just like asking someone to play on the monkey bars." Rachel smirked at Lucas who just smiled and shook his head.

"Monkey bars?" Matt asked confused.

"Nothing, just ask her out trust me on this." Rachel smiled as she stood up "Now let's head back, see what your lover and my best friend are doing."

They all got up and grabbed their stuff as they headed back to the house.

* * *

"So you really like Matt don't you?" Brooke asked as her and Holly sat on her bed talking.

"Yeah I do, but I'm sure everyone knows that what I want to talk about is you and Lucas."

"What about us?" Brooke said getting off her bed and walking into her bathroom trying to avoid whatever her sister was about to ask.

"Don't run from me Brookie." She said following her into the bathroom and jumping on the counter as Brooke fixed her makeup. "What is up with you two?"

"I don't know Hols, I mean I guess we are best friends again." She said not giving up to much information as she did her eye liner.

"And what about being more than just friends? Brooke I know you to have history that is more than just best friends, like on spring break or before we left. Do you still have feelings for him that are more than friendly?"

"He is with Katy; remember her you know short then you, short blonde hair can be pretty bitchy."

"I know who she is but come on like she has anything on you. You are his Brooke."

"I know but I am his best friend nothing more. I mean at least not now." She sighed looking in the mirror. "You know in high school I always looked at him differently, like I always loved him but then all of a sudden it was more than just best friends. I had no clue where it came from but it did and then on spring break he kissed me. I thought wow he likes me too but then he pulled back and we went downstairs and he never mentioned it again."

"But then you left, he told you he did feel for you."

"I know he did and I was so happy, but I was leaving, I was literally about to get on a plane to go somewhere thousands of miles away and I knew I could be with him, at least not then. Now he is here right downstairs but he has a girlfriend so I guess I just think me and him are meant to be just friends nothing more."

"Even if you want more?" Holly asked knowing full well whatever her sister says that the truth was she did care for him and want more.

"Even then." Brooke said patting her sister on the leg "Lucas is great and he will always be my best friend, and honestly I would rather have that then nothing because I have had nothing before and I hate it."

""Yeah I guess." Holly sighed.

"Yes so why don't we go downstairs see whatever one is doing." Brooke said as she was walking out the bathroom. "I mean I'm sure your lover is missing you."Brooke laughed throwing a pillow at her sister and laughed.

"You are so dead!" Holly yelled chasing her sister down the stairs. "Brooke Penelope Davis I am going to kill you." Holly laughed chasing Brooke around the couch as everyone laughed.

"Penelope? That's your middle name?" Summer laughed.

"Yeah well hers is…"

"Brooke if you finish that I will kill you!" Holly laughed throwing a pillow at back at her sister.

"Oh come on Cressida isn't that bad." Lucas laughed, but got hit in the face with a pillow.

"Oh shut up Eugene!" Holly laughed.

"Wait so we have Penelope, Cressida, and a Eugene, that is great." Rachel laughed.

"Oh whatever Virginia." Brooke huffed.

"God did all your parents hate you?" Nick laughed.

"No because my name means the golden one." Holly smirked.

"Yeah the golden pain in my ass." Brooke laughed again throwing a pillow at her sister, who just ran at her and they fell over the sofa laughing.

"Ok enough." Brooke gasped as her sister tickled her and everyone laughed "Truce I call a truce."

"Ok truce." Holly said sticking out her middle finger that Brooke locked with hers then their pinkies finishing it with a kiss on the hand and fake spit.

"What the hell was that?" Katy asked.

"Every time we call a truce or say bye we do that, I don't know why it's a sister thing." Holly shrugged.

"Yeah and could you do the sister thing and get off me." Brooke laughed as her sister was still sitting on top of her.

"Oh yeah sorry." She laughed standing up and helping her sister up "What? Why is everyone staring at us so weird?"

"You two are just crazy." Emma laughed.

"Well we are sisters," Holly smiled wrapping her arm over Brooke's shoulder.

"And best friends." Brooke added.

"Yeah well you are still crazy, but it's cute I wish I had a sister." Emma pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aww… you can be our sister." Brooke smiled.

"YAY!" Emma squealed hugging her new fake sisters.

"Yeah we are pretty awesome as sisters. Except when Brooke makes unneeded remarks." Holly pretended to glare at her sister and kicking her in the butt.

"But you love me for it don't you?" Brooke smiled kissing her sister on the cheek.

"Yeah whatever, but I am hungry what's for dinner?"

"Oh actually I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner, like just me and you kind of dinner." Matt asked a little nervous as all the girls just smiled at him.

"Umm.. Sure that sounds fun." She smiled as Matt let out a breath he was holding waiting for her answer. "Come on Brookie you and Rach can help me get ready." Holly said grabbing her sister and Rachel's hand and walking upstairs.

"Well what we going to do tonight boyfriend?" Emma asked Nick who just shrugged. "What about we go to a club or something. Ya'll want to come?"

"I am so there, I need to find a guy." Summer said making everyone laugh.

"Yeah I will ask Rach but I'm sure she will be all for it, what about you Luke? You and Katy want to come?"

"Yeah I will." Katy smiled.

"You know I don't feel so good I was thinking about just staying in tonight, but you can go have fun." Lucas smiled at Katy giving her a soft kiss.

"You sure? I could just stay with you?"

"No really its fine I may just run to the store pick up some stuff and then chill here but go, have fun its fine really."

"Ok well I guess we will go get ready." Summer said as everyone walked off.

* * *

About an hour later everyone was ready to leave. Holly had already left with Matt and like Jason figured Rachel was all for going, but Brooke decided to just stay home. Katy didn't know how happy she was with her boyfriend staying with Brooke but didn't say anything since he was leaving for the store about the time they were leaving.

"You sure you don't want to come Brookie?" Emma asked sitting on Brooke's bed. She really not wanting Brooke to stay here alone and not really wanting to be left with Katy.

"I'm sure ya'll have fun, I'm just going to take a bath and the maybe go to bed. I'm feeling super lazy tonight."

"Ok well if you change your mind, just come meet us ok?" she said hugging Brooke "Thanks for leaving me with Katy. I thought we were sisters." Emma whispered to Brooke making her laugh.

"Have fun, drink lots and do something sluty for me."Brooke laughed as the girls passed her bedroom door.

"Oh I plan on it." Summer yelled as she walked downstairs.

Brooke just laughed getting up and walking into the bathroom turning on the bath ready for just a stress free night just relaxing alone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and Review please :))**


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke got out the bath and was now sitting on the balcony outside her room sipping on some wine and just watching the wave's crash. She found something so peaceful about the beach, the water, the sand, the breeze it gave, however right now Brooke was freezing and debating going inside.

"You look cold." She heard a familiar voice say as she turned and smiled seeing Lucas.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah I didn't feel much like going out. Here" He smiled handing her a sweatshirt, her sweatshirt, the one she left at home because Katy would get pissed.

"Where did you get this?" she asked as she took it and smiled.

"Well I figured you being you would get cold even at the beach and you also would have forgotten to bring a jacket so I grabbed it when I got your bag." He shrugged as he sat down next to her.

"I love this jacket." She said as she pulled it over her. "It was crazy I would wear it like every day at night, I guess I was use to it and also because it was all I had left of you." She sighed thinking about the past, "I would love how it smelled just like you but then I guess I wore it so much that it started to smell like me."

"Which still smells just as good." He smiled as he kind of rocked into her.

"Yeah but it wasn't you." She sighed as she looked at the water. They both sat there looking at the water in silence only noise you heard was when the waves would crash.

"You know I didn't even know anything was wrong." Brooke said finally breaking the silence Lucas just looked at her not sure what she meant but just waited for her to continue "With my baby, I didn't even know something was wrong. I just went to bed one night feeling fine, but then I woke up in this terrible pain and bleeding. They took me to the hospital and they did some test and then came in and told me I lost it." She said as a tear fell.

"Brooke…" he said rubbing her back gently.

"Lost it, those were the words, like it was my keys or jacket." She cried "I always figured it was for the best because I was so young and not ready for a baby, but I wanted it. I wanted it so bad Luke." She said as he wiped a tear off her cheek. "I think I would have been a good mom, I didn't even know if it was a boy or girl. I never understood why I didn't wake up in the middle of the night, I mean I should have known something was wrong, my baby was dying inside of me and I didn't even know it." She cried.

Lucas pulled her into him as she sobbed into his chest "Shhh… it's ok… just let it out your going to be ok." He said trying to calm her but knowing she needed to cry and get out whatever she was holding in for the past two years. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been there."

"It's ok I know you would have been if I told you." She mumbled into his chest as he just held her. She missed him holding her telling her everything was going to be ok even if she knew it wasn't. He could calm her in a way no other person could. She looked up at him and he looked down at her and smiled, with that smile she knew everything was going to be ok, no matter what was happening it was going to be ok he would make sure it was ok. He slowly moved closer to her lips and she didn't move away, she didn't know what was happening but she wanted it to happen, his lips pushed against hers and he was so glad she didn't pull away.

She moved her hands to the back of his neck pulling him closer to her not daring to remove their lips from each other afraid if they did the other might stop it. She felt as his tongue grazed her bottom lip and she parted her lips just enough so his tongue could enter. His tongue gently massaged hers as they continued to kiss. After a few minutes they both pulled away and just looked at each other both afraid to speak, he was afraid to keep going afraid she would stop them like before but she just looked at him and nodded like she knew what he was thinking and wanting to ask.

With that nod he stood up and picked her up walking into her bedroom and laying her gently on the bed. Neither spoke just looked at each other as he leaned down on top of her and started to kiss again, his hands slid along her thigh and up her back, but she pulled away for a second keeping her eyes locked with his as she pulled his shirt over his head and then brought him back down to kiss him.

His hand ran up under her sweatshirt and shirt as they kept kissing, and soon Brooke was cursing herself for putting this sweatshirt even on. She quickly pulled it over her head along with her shirt at the same time. He leaned up looking at her in just her shorts and bra and he never realized how truly beautiful she was until now. He started to kiss her neck as she let out a small moan and nothing turned him on so much in his whole life. He started to kiss down her body from her collar bone, to her chest, then her stomach. Once he got to her stomach he leaned up again as he slowly pulled off her shorts and panties but again not taking his eyes off hers. He again leaned down kissing her inner thigh softly as she let out another moan and ran her fingers through his hair.

She soon couldn't take it anymore and needed him; she pulled him back up to her and started to kiss him she rolled him over so she was now on top of him and like he did to her ran kisses all down his body, until she got to his pants and undid his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers off. She was a little surprised by him but then let out a small smile as she leaned down and kissed him, again his tongue entered her mouth as he flipped them over so he was again on top of her. He unclipped her bra without removing his lips and throwing it off the bed.

She never thought bare skin on bare skin would feel so good. He leaned back and looked at her and let out a small smile. They both were nervous and not really sure why, it wasn't like neither had sex before but they knew that ones they did this nothing would be the same, as soon as he slid into her they would never be Brooke and Lucas best friends anymore, and that scared them both.

"Ahhh… Lucas" she moaned as he slowly entered her, he waited for a second to let her get adjusted to him until he slowly started to move in and out of her. His hand held onto her thigh as he pushed in her as far as he could. He kissed her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair letting out a moan with almost every push. She never felt this good before and her body was tingling with pleasure.

His movements stayed with a steady speed and Brooke felt that he could go on forever and she wasn't complaining as a feeling of pleasure took over her body for what seemed like the third time. She pulled him to kiss her and he let out a moan in her mouth that she loved.

"Lucas…" she gasped as his speed became faster and faster until he finally hit his point of pleasure and she did too again. He held himself above her with the small amount of energy he had left him, not wanting to collapses on her. He leaned down kissing her before rolling off and pulling her into him.

Neither spoke just laying there him holding her as she rubbed her finger along his bare chest. Both were afraid to speak not sure what to say, not sure if saying something would ruin what just happened. They both knew they had to say something but both were afraid to say it first. Brooke held the sheet close to her body as she leaned up to his face and just stared at him she opened her mouth to speak but no words came so she closed it.

He like her opened his mouth but no words came, he took his hand and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear then leaning up and kissing her. After a few moments she pulled away and looked down at him with a small smile "You ok?" he finally whispered and she just smiled and nodded then leaned down and kissed him again.

"What does this mean?" he asked as he this time pulled away and just locked his eyes on hers.

"I…I don't know." She whispered finally saying something. "What about Katy?" she asked remembering for the first time that he had a girlfriend, a girlfriend that was out with their friends and would be home in a few minutes.

"I guess it all depends on you." He whispered rubbing her cheek with his thumb "I want to be with you Brooke. I guess the question is do you want to be with me?"

She stayed quiet looking at him for what seemed like a lifetime to him; waiting for her answer hoping what they just did she didn't think was a mistake, because he sure didn't, they finally did what he had been wanting to do for years, something he had been dreaming to do since that day he saw her in the café.

"I want to be with you too." She whispered back with a smile as he leaned up and kissed her, he pulled back wanting to tell her something, something he had been wanting to tell her but afraid if he did she would get scared off.

"What?" she asked noticing the look he was giving her and it almost scared her afraid he was about to tell her something that she wouldn't like.

"I…I love you." He whispered out "You don't have to say it back and I hope it doesn't scare you off but that's how I feel. I have wanted to tell you that since that night on the roof."

Brooke sat there not believing it, not believing that he loved her, no one had ever told her that before and meant it the way he did, the truth was Lucas was the only guy friend she said I love you too as even just a friend, but right now she knew it wasn't an I love you that a friend tells you it was an I love you like a lover. Brooke smiled softly loving the way it sounded they way he said it to her "I…I love you too."

He let out a big smile, a smile like a little kid on Christmas when they come downstairs to see what they got from Santa, a smile that made Brooke fall even more for him she loved that smile and loved even more that she put it there. She leaned down and kissed him again, and he couldn't help but smile when he felt her smile in their kiss, but she pulled away and looked at him with a worried look.

"What?"

"Lucas you have a girlfriend." She said pulling the sheet closer to her "And she will be here any moment now."

"I know and I will end it, I promise. As soon as they get her I will talk to her and end it."

"No you can't." she said back a little too quickly and he got nervous.

"What? I..." he stuttered "I thought you wanted to be together."

"No I do." she said as she rubbed her hand through his hair "God trust me I do, but you can't break up with her not now." Lucas just gave her a confused look not sure what she meant "Lucas we are on vacation to have fun and relax. If you break up with her now it will just be tense and uncomfortable. So just wait until we get home, then you can. Ok?"

"Ok your right." He agreed knowing she was right, like always she was right. "Ugh!" he groaned.

"What?"

"It's just for the next three days I don't get to kiss you like this..." he said as he leaned up kissing her neck making her let out a small moan "and I don't get to touch you." He said as he rubbed his finger tips up her bare thigh sending a shiver down her back "I don't get to make love to you." Brooke couldn't help but smile at that 'make love' she had never done that before and she really like how it sounded, "This is going to suck."

"I know Broody." She giggled "But I'm sure it will fly by in no time, I mean we have gone all these years what is three more days."

"Well if every time with you is like how this just was it's a long ass time. Trust me."

"Yeah that's true, but maybe the group will go out again one night, or maybe when they go the beach I may just have to come in for a shower" she smirked as she climbed up and straddling him and tracing her finger over his bare chest, "and you may get hungry at that time."

"And if I just happen to join you in that shower." He smirked.

"Exactly, who knows maybe this sneaking around thing maybe a little fun, but promise me one thing?"

"Oh I will promise you anything." He smiled leaning up and kissing her.

"I'm serious Broody." She said pushing him back down making him groan some.

"Ok what do you want me to promise?" he asked rubbing his hands on her bare thighs, almost making her forget her train of thought.

"Promise me you won't do anything with Katy for these three days, I mean I know you probably can't get away with not kissing her but with everything else will you please try not to do anything please." She almost begged she knew he had a girlfriend but he was her's now and the thought of her with anyone else just made her sick.

"That isn't a problem; I promise you that, we haven't done 'that' in awhile now."

"How long is awhile?"

"When did you come to town again?" he smirked making her smile.

"You haven't had sex with your girlfriend because I came to town?" she asked almost happy by that fact.

"Nope, the last time we did was when you called that day or should I say Rachel called looking for Jucas? Nice cover by the way." He laughed.

"Aww Luke." She grinned leaning down and kissing him as he flipped her over making her giggle. Their kiss became more heated but she pushed him away before it got to a point where neither wanted to stop. "Lucas they are going to be back soon."

"Yeah I know." He mumbled as he leaned down kissing her again.

"You should probably get to your room." She mumbled into his lips.

"Yeah I probably should." He mumbled back but still not letting off. His hands slid down her body again and she was about to give into him when they heard the door open down stairs.

"They are back!" she shot up as he jumped off the bed grabbing his clothes and getting dressed as she got up putting on her robe and looking out the door to see Matt and Holly in the kitchen a little too into each other to realize anything else. "Ok it's just Holly and Matt but still you should get to your room."

"Ok..." he said putting on his belt and grabbing his shirt "I'll see you in the morning." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"Ok." She smiled kissing him "I love you." She smiled as he let out a grin.

"I love you too." He smiled as he leant in kissing her again "Ok I should go." He mumbled into her lips.

"Yeah ok." She pouted as he turned to leave.

"Night." He whispered.

"Night." She smiled back as she watched him walk into his room across the hall. She went into her room and got on some clothes and fixed her hair and rubbed away her smudged make up before walking downstairs to find Lucas already down there talking to Matt and Holly, Brooke smiled at him as he took a sip of his drink and smiled before turning back to his talk with Matt.

About that time the rest of the group walked through the door and Brooke was relieved Lucas got out of her room when he did. Her heart fell some when Katy walked in and kissed Lucas on the cheek. Brooke just kind of looked down reminding herself three days just let it be for three days.

"I missed you tonight." Katy said to Lucas as Brooke just rolled her eyes as she drank some of Holly's drink.

"You have fun tonight?" Brooke asked Rachel who was giving her a weird look.

"Yeah I did what about you?" she asked giving a look between Brooke and Lucas.

"Umm…yeah it was fine." Brooke said knowing that odds are good that just by the look she was getting from Rachel that she probably knew what Brooke had done that night."Well I think I am going to head to bed I am really tired." Getting a grin from Lucas "Hols tell me all about your date in the morning." Brooke said giving Holly, Rachel, Emma and Summer a hug and the guys a quick kiss on the cheek. She wished she could give Lucas a goodnight kiss but figured that was as close as she was going to get "Night loves."

She started walking out of the kitchen but paused when she heard Katy going on to Lucas about her night. She turned around and saw Katy standing with her back to him and her pulling his arms around her, she let out a small sigh before turning back around and going back up stairs "Three days, just three days." She mumbled to herself.

She climbed into her bed and pulled Lucas's sweatshirt on and smiled that her bed smelled like him and she loved that smell, but she kept laying there thinking about what him and Katy were doing, she knew he promised he wouldn't do anything but still it was going to be hard to stop Katy if she really wanted to, he couldn't be like I can't I'm sorry I promised Brooke. It was going to be extra hard since Katy was a little drunk, Brooke just let out a groan but then her phone started vibrating on the night stand as she reached and read the text she got.

'_Nothing is going to happen, so stop worrying about it and get some sleep. I love you and night. -Lucas'_

Brooke couldn't help but smile at how well he knew her and that she was worried about it, she knew she could trust him but that just made her feel so much better.

'_You know me so well :) night love you too._'

She closed her phone hoping that Katy didn't see the text but part didn't care if she saw it maybe she would just leave and she be happy with Lucas the rest of the trip, but then she knew it wouldn't happen. Even though she felt better she was still a little upset that even though she had a boyfriend now, well she guessed Lucas was her boyfriend he loved her so she guessed they were boyfriend and girlfriend but even with that she still went to bed alone, she shook of the feeling reread her text then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I hope you like this chapter I really like it I don't know why but the first chapter in the whole story that I really liked, well let me know what you all think : ))**


	12. Chapter 12

Brooke woke up the next morning with a big smile on her face. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, she got out of bed and took a shower and got into the kitchen before anyone else woke up. She figured being up so early she would make everyone some breakfast and coffee. She couldn't help but smile when she felt arms wrap around her waist as she cooked.

"Morning Pretty Girl." He whispered as he kissed her neck softly.

"Morning." She smiled turning around to face him, "You sleep well?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I did, but I would have slept better if you were the one next to me last night." He frowned.

"Three more days Broody just three more days." She smiled leaning up and kissing him. She loved kissing him, she could kiss him all day if she was allowed to but she wasn't. However that didn't mean she didn't take advantage of it while everyone was asleep.

"Hey Brooke!" she heard someone yell and she pushed him back as she turned back to the pan she was cooking in as he walked over and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Umm… in here." Brooke yelled.

"Oh hey there you are." Holly said walking into the kitchen with Matt, "I was wondering if I could borrow one of your swim suits I forgot my other one."

"Sure, you can borrow the black and white one." She smiled.

"Wait the black and white one with the cherries or the black and white strip one?" Holly asked as she poured some coffee.

"No the black and white one that you wore that time in when we went to the beach, where you spilled your drink all over you." Brooke laughed at the memory.

"Oh gotcha, well thank ya." Holly smiled "What's with all the breakfast?" she asked looking around the kitchen.

"Oh well I woke up early and figured since the guys made dinner the past few nights I would make breakfast, so sit and eat." Brooke said handing the food to her sister. "You too Mattie."

"I don't know, Brooke can you cook?" he asked a little hesitant on the fact Brooke could actually cook.

"Yes I can." Brooke said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Yes Brooke has many secret talents." Holly laughed as she ate her food.

"That she does." Lucas smirked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Something smells good." Rachel said as her and the rest of the group walked into the kitchen. "Ooo Yay Brookie cooked." Rachel said excited as she sat down grabbing a plate of food.

"Wait Brooke can cook?" Nick asked raising an eye brow.

"Why is everyone so surprised by this?" Brooke huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't know you just don't seem like the cooking type. That's all." Emma shrugged.

"Oh she is, dude taste this." Matt said shoving a spoonful of food into Jason's mouth.

"Dude she can cook." Jason agreed as he also made himself a plate.

"Yeah that's the only reason I am really friends with her." Rachel mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Oh well thanks." Brooke pouted "But oh well, ya'll enjoy I am going to go get ready, Holly just come get the bathing suit when you're done." Brooke yelled as she skipped upstairs.

* * *

Brooke was in her room changing when she heard her door shut, "Hol they bathing suit is on my bed." She called from the bathroom.

"You know I don't really think it's my size." Lucas smirked walking into the bathroom, "You know I would rather just stay in with you instead of going to the beach." He grinned as he walked over to her.

"Oh I would like that too." She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him, "However we can't." she said as he groaned a little and she laughed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just are you really going to be wearing that?" he asked looking down at her red bathing suit.

"Yeah what's wrong with this?"

"Just how am I supposed to act like just your friend when you are well dressed like that? I mean it's really not even fair."

"Well maybe I just like to watch you squirm." She smirked at him.

"That would just be mean." He frowned.

"I'm just kidding, don't pout." She grinned, "But really I can't help it if you can't keep your hands off me it really isn't my fault." she shrugged walking towards her bedroom.

"Come here." He grinned pulling her into him and kissing her, making Brooke giggle.

"Brooke…" Holly called as she came up the stairs.

"Ok we are going to have to talk to your sister about her timing it sucks." Lucas frowned.

"I'm sorry Broody, but you should probably head downstairs before a certain person starts looking for you." She leaned up kissing him one more time before walking over to her bed.

"Fine." He groaned smacking her butt on the way out.

"Hey!" she squealed.

"Sorry not my fault, it's the red." He smirked as he walked out of the room and downstairs passing Holly who just gave him a weird look but kept going to see her sister.

"Wow Brookie you look hot in that red suit, trying to impress someone?" Holly smirked leaning against the door frame.

"Oh shut up and put your bathing suit on." Brooke said throwing Holly the suit "I'm going to go talk to my best friend. Meet you at the beach." She said walking out and going to find Rachel.

* * *

Everyone was sitting on the beach laughing and having fun. Brooke knew her and Lucas said they wouldn't say anything until they got back and he broke up with Katy but Brooke wanted to tell Rachel so bad. She figured Rachel had been trying to get them together so much, and she was her best friend so she was allowed to tell her, she just had to get her alone to do it.

"Rach, I was going to go get some drinks for anyone will you come help me?" Brooke suggested figured telling her while everyone was at the beach was her best option.

"I don't know Brookie, I am working my tan, and they have drinks here." Rachel said making Brooke groan.

"Please plus I really have to umm…" Brooke paused for a second "Pee." She lied.

"Go in the ocean."

"Rachel! That is gross." Brooke snapped "I want to talk to you about something." she whispered to Rachel and Rachel just gave her a weird look "Like something important." Brooke said tossing a glance towards Lucas who was talking to Katy and Summer about something.

"Oh!" Rachel said catching on "Gotcha." She said standing up "Hey Brooke and I are getting drinks from the house ya'll want some?" Rachel asked.

"We have drinks here." Katy said.

"Yes well I want a different drink." Brooke said annoyed she really didn't like that girl and liked her even less since she was practically in Lucas's lap.

"Well we are good here but ya'll go ahead." Jason smiled.

"Do ya'll need any help?" Lucas asked hoping to maybe get some time alone with Brooke, but was disappointed when Brooke shook her head no.

"That's sweet but we got this Broody you just chill here with everyone." Brooke smiled grabbing Rachel's arm and practically dragging Rachel down the beach.

"Damn Davis yank my arm out of place why don't you." Rachel joked as they walked to the house.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to you alone about Lucas." Brooke smiled.

"Oh please tell me you have decide to stop being so good and sweet and finally go after too Lucas?" Rachel hoped, knowing that her not so subtle hints were about to run out and then she was just going to have to lock them in a closet together.

"That the thing I kind of already have." Brooke smiled.

"Really? Did you tell him? What happened? What he say?" Rachel rambled making Brooke laugh.

"Rach chill. I will explain it but you just have to chill." Brooke said as Rachel just hushed. "Ok if I tell you this you can't tell anyone, not Emma, or Jason or even Holly, I will tell her later, but you have to swear." Brooke explained.

"Ok I swear."

"Bible it."Brooke said holding up her hand. Brooke and Rachel always said bible it when it was extremely important. Holly and Brooke had their little hand thing and her and Rachel said bible it.

"Brooke come on…" Rachel sighed wanting to know already.

"Bible."

"OK fine I bible it." Rachel said locking pinkies with Brooke, knowing that this must be real good if they are bibleing it.

"Ok well last night when everyone left we talked and I told him about the baby and how I felt, how upset I was and how I wished he was there. He listened I cried and he just held me while I let it all out."

"Then what happened?" Rachel said as she fixed the drinks.

"Well we just sat there awhile then I looked up at him and he kissed me." Brooke grinned thinking about it.

"You two kissed!"Rachel squealed with excitement "Yes you know I told you he had a thing for you, I so called it."

"Yes you did but that's not all."

"Oh my god!" Rachel eyes widened "You two had sex!?" she asked but more of a statement.

"Yeah we did, and it was amazing Rach, I never had sex like that before in my life. I swear he would have gone on all night if I let him and probably this morning too." Brooke grinned blushing a little at the thought.

"You knew I thought you had that after sex glow when we came home last night, you tried to hide it but I could totally tell." Rachel smirked, "This is good right? I mean it's great?"

"It is Rach I…" Brooke said but stopped afraid if she said it Rachel might think she was crazy "I love him, and I know crazy and it is quick and all but I do I really do."

"Ok one that's not crazy I understand and two that's not quick at all I mean hello you too have been whatever you two have been for years, I mean we all knew it just were waiting for you two slow ass people to figure it out, but what about Katy?"

"Well he said he was going to break up with her but I told him to wait until we got home so it didn't ruin our vacation as long as he didn't have sex with her."

"But he can have sex with you." Rachel smirked as they headed back to the group.

"I know he can!" Brooke squealed "Just sucks I have to wait three days before we do it again. You wouldn't believe how amazing it was Rach; it was god so good I don't even know how to explain it."

"Actually I think I do know what to mean, because I think I feel the same about Jason, or at least on my way to feeling that way."

"Rachel that is great I am happy for you! Wait why don't you seem happy?"

"I am I really am but I don't know if he sees me like that or just as a fun little fling." Rachel sighed.

"Rach…" Brooke said stopping and hugging her friend "He definitely doesn't think of you as a friend, trust me I know these things."

"Yeah, well enough about me I think we need to find away to get you to be with your lover."

"How do you suggest that?" Brooke asked completely open to whatever if she gets to be with Lucas.

"I don't know but I will think of something, I always do."

* * *

**A/N: Ok maybe a little short but I hope you all like it anyway, review please : ))**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I love them! The **_**italics **_**are thoughts, which I am sure ya'll know haha well thanks for reading and enjoy :)). **

**

* * *

  
**

Brooke was growing frustrated with Katy, ok maybe she was Lucas's technical girlfriend but she never seemed to be all over him as much as she seemed to today; or maybe Brooke didn't notice until now but Katy seemed more affectionate than ever. They were all sitting in the hot tub, which the seemed to do at the end of most night, talking but Brooke didn't pay much attention not going unnoticed by her best friend. Rachel knew what was going on and wanted to totally kick Katy's ass right now, she seemed to be sitting in Lucas's lap and Rachel tired to hold in her laughter every time he would push her off.

"What you laughing at?" Jason asked confused to what was so funny.

"Huh?" Rachel asked tossing Brooke a glance that made Brooke start to laugh some "Oh nothing I was just thinking."

"About what?" Summer asked, but by this time Brooke looked over at Lucas who was all but shoving Katy out of his lap and Brooke just broke up laughing, once Brooke started Rachel couldn't help but start. "Ok what is so funny?"

"Nothing I just…I just need a drink." Brooke said grabbing Rachel's hand as both girls walked into the house giggling.

"I think we missed something." Nick said confused.

"I think we all did." Katy said completely missing Lucas's action.

* * *

"Oh my god that girl is co clueless." Rachel laughed as she sat on the counter as Brooke poured her a drink.

"I know, if it wasn't so funny I think I might feel kind of bad for her." Brooke said taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes since lover boy has been throw not so innocent looks your way." Rachel smirked taking Brooke's drink and taking a sip.

"He has not!" Brooke squealed.

"Yeah whatever, that boy wants to jump your bones right now, guess it's a good thing Katy is here because I feel like you two are the type of couple who will make out all the time, no matter who is around." Rachel smirked jumping off the counter handing Brooke back her drink as they headed out of the room back to the pool.

"We certain would…" Brooke started but heart fell when she walked out and saw Katy kissing Lucas "…not" she finished. Brooke felt sick it wasn't just a peck kiss her tongue was shoving down _her_ Lucas's throat, and from where Brooke was standing Lucas wasn't objecting, Brooke didn't even realize her drink slipped crashing on the floor, causing everyone's head to snap including Lucas's.

"Brooke…" Rachel said reaching for her friend who just shook her head and turned heading back into the house and up too her room. Rachel turned and looked at everyone not sure what to say and then looked back at the house.

Holly wasn't completely sure what just happened but she saw the look on her sister's face and she only saw that one other time her entire life.

_Flashback_

"_Brooke what is wrong?"14 year old Holly asked as he sister walked into her room. Brooke just shook her head and sat on her sister's bed with this look Holly had never seen before._

"_Why would he do that?" Brooke whispered, Holly confused took a seat next to her sister on her bed._

"_Who Brooke?"_

"_He can't say that, he can't just kiss me when I am leaving and tell me all that. He just…he just can't it's not fair." Brooke said still staring blankly at the wall not looking at her sister._

_Holly was so confused, Brooke's eyes were red but not really puffy and Holly assumed she had been crying but Brooke had been crying so much about this move she wasn't sure if that was why or if something else. The look is what scared her; it was full of pain and confusion. Holly pulled Brooke into a tight hug as she broke down in her sister's arms._

"_Brooke who you talking about? Who kissed you?" Holly asked brushing her hand throw her older sister's hair._

_Brooke just looked up at her eyes filling with a fresh set of tears before whispering_

"_Lucas"_

_Flashback Over_

Holly hated the look she saw that day, it was so not Brooke. Brooke was her rock the strong one; never did she let herself show pain even after she lost her baby she didn't show pain so when she saw that look she knew it wasn't good. Holly didn't speak just pulled herself out of Matt's lap and got out of the hot tub not saying anything to anyone; she rushed past Rachel giving her a confused smile as she rushed inside up to her sister's room.

Lucas sat there feeling terrible all he wanted was to rush up to her and hold her but he couldn't. He promised he wouldn't do anything with Katy and in all honesty he wasn't even going to kiss her but then all of a sudden her lips latched onto his and took him by complete surprised; he was just about to pull away when he heard the crashing of a glass and turned to see the hurt look on Brooke's face, it killed him to see her hurt and it killed him more knowing it was because of him.

Rachel wasn't sure what to do, she wanted to go check on her friend but knew it would just make thing possibly worse considering Brooke ran out and Holly followed close behind, she figured she would just wait until everything calmed down excuse herself claiming being tired and go check on her best friend. For now she just eased herself back into the water completely ignoring the broken glass on the patio and sat quietly next to Jason.

"What was that about?" Jason asked finally breaking the awkward silence.

There it was someone finally asked and Rachel was going to have to either tell the truth that Lucas was an ass and how she wanted to kick his ass which she was so tempted to do right now, or make up some lie that she really couldn't think of right now. "Umm…" was all that came out _nice one Rachel_.

"Is Brooke ok? She seemed kind of upset." Nick spoke confused just as much as everyone else.

"She is fine." Rachel lied, _ugh come on Rachel think of something._

"Maybe we should go check on her; you know make sure she was ok." Lucas suggested.

"No I think that would be a very bad idea!" Rachel spoke coldly giving Lucas a very intense death glare that went unnoticed by everyone but Emma.

"Well she was fine before you went in but then she comes out and I don't even know what happened." Emma said but then slowly started to put the pieces together. _Wait Brooke didn't go out last night… neither did Lucas… and Lucas had a goofy grin on his face all day. Him and Brooke also seemed to be throwing each other some seductive glances, that I defiantly noticed but thought nothing of it… but now she freaked why? Hmm… she was fine until she went inside laughing but then came out and when she came out Lucas was… "_Holy Shit!_" _Emma yelled making everyone turn and look at her. she gave a glance at the house then at Lucas, then back at the house, then at Rachel and a big smile spread across her face "Oh my God!" she squealed again but this time with happiness.

Lucas looked at Rachel clearly he figured since the way, she and Brooke had been acting that she knew and he knew it was a matter of time before Holly did, but then when Emma squealed and the look just gave him he was 90% sure she just figured it out, he tossed Rachel a nervous glance not wanting Emma to say anything in front of everyone. Rachel caught the nervous glance Lucas gave her and then looked at Emma who was giving her a big smile and Rachel's eyes widen as she looked back at Lucas, until both their heads snapped towards Emma.

"Emma can I talk to you." Both Lucas and Rachel said at the same time making everyone give them a confused look.

"Can I?" Lucas asked again but this time alone as Rachel just looked down figured he had it under control. Rachel didn't really care if everyone found out about Brooke and Lucas, then Katy would get the hell out of her house and wouldn't throw around anymore bitchy comments, but Brooke asked her to say nothing and that's what Rachel was going to do. Keep her best friends secret at all cost, until she was ready.

"Sure." Emma grinned getting out of the hot tub following Lucas inside to her room, which was located on the main floor, and shut the door. "You so slept with Brooke!" she yelled in a whisper, as Lucas just looked at her confused to as she figured that out "Oh my God Luke!" Emma smiled hugging him.

"Em… how.. Wait… how did you know?" he asked still lost to how she figured it out.

"Lucas…" she said rolling her eyes "We have been best friends for years, I can read you pretty well and the way you been staring at Brooke all day it was so obvious, well to me it was. Plus when I got home last night you and her had the goofs grins I have ever seen."

"But… I... wow I thought I was hiding it well." Lucas smiled.

"So it's true you did! Yay!" she smiled clapping her hands together like a little kid, "I am so excited for you two. You know I knew there was always something there that was more than friendly and clearly I was right. I'm just surprised it took you all this time. So tell me how did it happen when did it happen? I mean I get last night but did it happen before?" Emma asked as Lucas laughed at his friend who was asking a million questions a minute.

"Em chill." He smiled placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Luke but this is exciting I want details. Well not the dirty details because that's like hearing about what Jay does and that's gross." Emma explained cringing at the thought of her brother ever having sex.

"Well it happened last night; yes it was the first time. No we haven't done anything like that since we have been friends. I mean we made out a few times but it never lead to anything. I don't really know how it happened we were just talking and I kissed her and she didn't pull away, but the best part of the whole this is that I love her." Lucas grinned thinking about it 'I love her' he really liked the sound of that he never said it to someone before, this was the first time he really told someone how he felt about Brooke, well other than Matt of course but things changed a lot since then, but he really liked the way it sounded.

"Luke! That is so cute my little Lukie is in love." She smiled pinching his cheek "But wait a second, why are you with Katy still?" Emma asked now a little confused and slightly pissed off by this.

"Oh I wanted to break up with her but Brooke didn't want things to get awkward for everyone since we are on vacation so she wanted to tell everyone about it when we got back so ya'll could enjoy the last few days we had." Lucas explained.

"That's so sweet, I love Brooke she is so good for you." Emma smiled, truly happy for her best friend, she loved Brooke, though she didn't agree with cheating and what Brooke and Lucas did last night was defiantly cheating; however Emma hated Katy and thought she was a stuck up bitch who treated everyone including Lucas on some occasions like complete crap. Plus she tried to get with Nick even after she found out he was dating Emma so she thought what the hell.

"Trust me I know Brooke is good for me, she is amazing." he grinned, he felt so dumb being so excited about a girl but he couldn't help it if he was acting like a giddy teenager he was in love, head over heels for this girl and he had been for a long time now.

"Lucas!" Emma yelled smacking her best friend.

"Ouch what was that for." he frowned rubbing his arm where his best friend just hit him, it always surprised him for such i little girl she hit so hard, much like Brooke, his Brooke and not in the best friend way when they called each other theirs but in the relationship way, which made him smile again.

"That's because you are an ass, you say you love Brooke and want to be with her but you are out there with your tongue done Katy's throat! What the hell is wrong with you!" she snapped smacking him again.

"Damn it Em will you stop hitting me, look it's not my fault Katy thinks I am still her boyfriend which I guess technically I am but she kissed me and when I was about to pull away I saw Brooke." Lucas sighed still thinking of Brooke's face, "I mean I promised Brooke I wouldn't do anything with Katy which won't be to hard but just I can't help it if she kisses me, I can't just push her off and tell her_ 'I'm sorry, I promised Brooke I wouldn't'_ without her getting completely confused."

"I guess not but still, Brooke was clearly hurt even if she knew she was going to have to see her kiss you, but I don't think she thought she would have to watch you two make out."

"We weren't making out!" Lucas snapped as Emma just held her hands up not wanting to argue about it. "I'm sorry Em I just…. I just feel bad." Lucas sighed, he felt terrible because of Brooke and now because he snapped at his best friend for no reason, he was being a major ass tonight.

"You should, but… just… just go talk to your girlfriend ok." Emma smiled patting him on the shoulder "and by girlfriend I mean the one you actually love, not the bitch in the hot tub." She laughed making Lucas laugh.

"Your right but you think they will notice me missing?" Lucas asked raising an eye brow.

"Hmmm… your right… and I don't want everyone knowing and upset Brooke more if she wasn't it a secret right now…" Emma said tapping her chin "Got it Rachel knows right?" Lucas just nodded yes, well he assumed she did "Well then we will just go back to the hot tub act like nothing is really going on and then half way through it say you are tired and want to go to bed."

"But what if Katy tries to come with me?" Lucas said not that he thought Katy couldn't stand not being around him just figured if he left she was bound to follow, especially since Katy knows Brooke is upset. She doesn't like that Lucas runs to Brooke's side every time she is upset and she will most likely figure he will be going to see her.

"Don't worry about Katy me and Rachel will take care of it." Emma smiled she wasn't sure what she was going to do, but figured whatever she said Rachel would go along with it. "Just whatever I say encourage it ok?" Lucas just nodded nervously. "Now come on buddy lets go fix your mistake."

* * *

**A/N: Ok this may seem short but the next chapter will be longer i hope, but it will also have Brooke and Holly talking along with Brooke and Lucas. Now I know the just got together finally but do ya'll want Lucas and Katy to break up right when they get back or maybe have some Brucas sneaking around some? Well review and let me know :)).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews I love them :))**

**

* * *

  
**

"Brooke…" Holly said walking into her sister's room "Brooke where are you?"

"In here Hols" she heard a voice call from the bathroom, Holly walked in excepting to see an upset Brooke but was surprised to see her, well cleaning, now Holly was defiantly worried "Umm… Brooke what are you doing?"

"Well I spilled some of my make up on the counter so I was trying to clean it up, but then I realized how messy this counter really was so I thought I would clean the counter but if I clean the counter I guess I should clean the whole bathroom huh?" Brooke said talking a mile a minute.

"Brooke you hate cleaning, you only clean when you are upset. You do it so you don't let your emotions get to you." Holly sighed cleaning up against the door frame as she watched her sister.

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" Brooke asked not looking up at her sister.

"Brooke…"

"You know I should probably go get some paper towels." Brooke said standing up still not looking at her sister. Brooke knew if she looked at holly she would probably cry and she didn't want to cry over something as stupid as Lucas kissing some girl; some girl who is his girlfriend.

"Brooke" Holly said again as her sister went to pass her "Brooke!" she yelled grabbing her "What is wrong with you?"

Brooke stood there trying to control her emotions before whispering "Why did he kiss her Hols? He said he loved me and he kissed her; he kissed her like that."

"Brooke who are you talking about?" and just like that night 4 years ago Brooke looks up at her baby sister and whispers;

"Lucas."

---------------- ---------

Lucas was sitting there getting impatient; he wanted Emma to hurry up with her plan or whatever so she could see Brooke. He hadn't really talked to her since this morning and not only was that driving him nuts; the look on her face was killing him.

"Oh crap." Emma says jumping up from the hot tub.

"Baby what's wrong?"Nick asked his girlfriend.

"I think I forgot my shoes on the beach, I am going to go get them."

"Emma its getting dark why don't I go with you." Nick suggested.

"No its fine, Rachel, Katy and Summer will come with me."

"We will?" all three girls said at the same time.

"Yes, you all will." Emma said looking at Rachel then at Lucas real quick.

"Oh right, we will come." Rachel said getting the hint an also getting out of the hot tub and grabbing a towel.

"Ugh I guess I will come, I don't really want to stay with the guys, and their guy talk alone." Summer said getting out with her best friends. "Come on Katy."

"I don't know, I mean they're not my shoes." Katy shrugged.

"Yeah but do you really want to be stuck with us guys?" Lucas asked growing annoyed that she won't go.

"I don't mind; I mean I am with you not the guys." She smiled leaning over and kissing him.

"Yeah but maybe this little walk on the beach will make us all the best of friends," Rachel said sarcastically getting a smack by Emma.

"No but really four girls is better than three and we can let the guys have some guy time." Emma smiled.

"Fine, well if I am going why don't I get Brooke and Holly." Katy said getting out of the hot tub and head to the house.

"No!" Emma, Rachel and Lucas all said at the same time.

"Why?" Katy asked turning to face them crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because umm…" Emma said thinking of what to say.

"Well we know Brooke." Lucas shrugged.

"Yeah and she seemed upset, so if she is upset you don't want to be on the other side of that trust me." Rachel explained.

"Fine whatever." Katy agreed as the girls headed towards the beach and Emma gave Lucas a wink. Lucas figured he would wait a few minutes before heading up to Brooke's room.

--------------- -----------

"I can't believe it." Holly said after Brooke explained everything that happened to them. "Well I guess I can believe it, I mean you are Brooke and Lucas, me and mom actually had a bet the whole time you two were friends about this, I guess I never thought ya'll would..Umm…now." Holly explained.

"Yeah me neither." Brooke said with a dry laugh.

"I guess that explains why you ran off earlier huh?"

"Yeah I must have looked so dumb, I just…I guess I realized how much I love him Hols and that really is scaring the hell out of me." Brooke said as tears started to escape her eyes.

"Brooke…" Holly said pulling her sister into a hug "It's going to be ok" She soothed as she rubbed her sister's back "But can I ask you something?" she asked as Brooke nodded her head and Holly pulled out of their hug. "Why is loving him so much such a bad thing?" she asked wiping her sister's tears.

"Because if I love him this much, it means he can break me." Brooke explained knowing her sister understood what she meant, Holly was about to say something when she heard a knock.

"Brooke…" the girls heard a knock at the door as the both turned to see Lucas standing there. Holly wiped the tear off her sister's face before Lucas could seem them and eased off the bed.

"I'm going to head downstairs, let you two talk." She said looking at both of them "Come find me if you need me?" Holly said towards Brooke and Brooke just smiled and nodded, as Holly turned and left shutting the door behind her.

"What's up?" Brooke asked in her fake cheery tone not wanting Lucas to see she was upset.

"I…umm.. Wanted to check on you." He explained as he slowly made his way over to her sitting next to her on the bed.

"No need I am fine." She smiled, but her body tensed when he took her hand in his. He noticed how she acted to his touch and it made him nervous, hoping what happened with Katy didn't mess things up with them, but a part of him knew it did.

"You sure, because…" he started but stopped when she shook head hand waving her hand at him.

"Luke everything is fine I promise." She smiled. "You don't need to worry ok?"

Lucas just nodded, knowing she was lying but knowing better then to push Brooke to talk about something when she didn't want too. "I missed you today." He whispered.

"I missed you too." She whispered back, he leaned into kiss her but his heart sank when she pulled back from him.

"Brooke…" he sighed reaching up and rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Lucas please don't." she whispered closing her eyes not wanting to look at him and not wanting him to touch her right now knowing if he did would get upset again.

"Why?" he asked slightly upset she was being like this "Why won't you let me touch you? Why won't you let me kiss you?"

Brooke opened her eyes looking at him furring her brow and shaking her head at him "Why?" she asked in a pissed off tone like it wasn't the most obvious thing ever.

"Yes why? Why are you being like this and why every time I get near you are you tensing up or jump? Why Brooke what is wrong?"

She turned her head looking up at the ceiling not wanting to cry again as she took a deep breath "I don't maybe because all of 5 minutes ago Katy's tongue was down your throat." She hissed getting off her bed walking over to the window staring out. She heard him let out a sigh and ease off the bed over towards her and spinning her around to face him.

"Brooke she kissed me, I was about to pull away when you came out I swear." Brooke didn't speak just looked at him knowing if she spoke her voice would crack and she would most likely cry and she really, really didn't want to cry again. "You have to believe me." Brooke just again walked away from him. "Brooke, god what do you want me to do? She thinks we are together, all because you asked me to not tell her and break up with her." he yelled at her growing more than annoyed now.

"Your right Lucas this is all my fault!" she yelled back "You don't think I know that! You don't think I know she is your girlfriend even if you don't want to be with her. I know we slept together last night and I know you said you love me, but that doesn't mean seeing her kiss you; girlfriend or not doesn't hurt because it hurts like hell! " She cried, tried her best but it was no use the tears came and she couldn't stop them no matter how bad she wanted them too.

"Brooke…" He sighed knowing he hurt her. His heart broke he felt terrible that she was so upset about this, he did love her, he meant it last night but when he was about to tell her that she started again "Maybe…maybe this was a mistake." She whispered not looking up at him.

"What?" he asked, he prayed he misunderstood her, he prayed she didn't say it was a mistake.

"Maybe we just went too fast."

"Brooke…" he sighed walking over to her taking her hand "You don't mean that," But she wouldn't answer just looked at the ground "Baby come on stop this please." He begged but again she wouldn't say anything "This is not a mistake."

"I think it was," she finally spoke but still didn't look up at him. He let go of her hand and ran his hand through his hair trying to process all that was happening.

"Why you doing this?" he finally asked her, not in angry tone but in a hurt confused voice.

_Why am I doing this? That's the question, the answer is because I realized how one person could completely break me, how one person has the power to make me feel so terrible inside and make me feel like my world is crashing around me. Maybe because I love you so much that my heart is crushed by the thought of you with anyone else. Or maybe because I want to end it with you before you end it with me._ That was the truth; that's how she felt but she couldn't tell him that. So she just whispered "I don't know."

"Then don't do it, I love you, I want to be with you not Katy not anyone else. God don't you see that, don't you see how much you mean to me?" he asked as she again started to cry "Please don't cry, god please stop…" he said wiping her tears "Talk to me please. Baby you know you can talk to me, so please just tell me what you are feeling please." He begged.

"I think you should just stay with Katy, see how you feel for her." she whispered as her voice cracked at the end.

"Damn it Brooke don't you get it, I don't need to know how I feel about her; that kiss meant nothing, I felt nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Maybe because she felt something, but I sure as hell didn't. She never makes me feel or made me feel how you make me feel; even before you came back she didn't make me feel like you did. I thought about that what happened before you left every day. I wanted to call you tell you how I felt and how I missed you every day. No matter what girl I was with or what we were doing did they ever once compare to how I felt or feel about you, you have to believe that. God you have too." He was begging with her, pleading for her to understand how much he cared for her how much he needed her with him.

"Lucas…" she sighed looking up at him but he didn't let her speak as he just pulled her into him and kissed her. He felt her fight it at first but then give into it h slowly pulled away smiling at her "See that's how it is suppose to feel when you kiss someone, tell me you don't feel it Brooke?"

"Lucas…I…" she didn't know what to say of course she felt it she loved him but that didn't change the fact she was scared, of him the way he made her feel.

"Brooke…"

"Umm...its late Lucas, we should just talk about this tomorrow." Brooke whispered not wanting to talk about this not right now anyway...

"I don't want to talk about this tomorrow I want to talk about it tonight, right now." He knew Brooke; he knew that if he waited until tomorrow she would put it off and act like nothing happened. He knew if he didn't talk to her about this now odds were high he would lose her and he didn't want to lose her.

"Lucas please, I promise we will talk, ok I promise." She knew he knew her well enough that she would try to put it off as long as she could, but she was tired she didn't want to fight about it she just wanted to sleep and try to go the rest of the night without thinking of him and Katy together.

"Fine." He said feeling defeated. "But we are going to talk Brooke; I am not going to lose you." Brooke just nodded as he wiped the remaining tears off her face "I love you Brooke." He said leaning in giving her a light kiss on the cheek,and turned walking out of her room shutting the door behind him. Brooke rolled into her bed pulling the covers tight around her as tears started to fall again then looked over at the door as she thought of Lucas and whispered;

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:Ok there is your chapter you know what to do, review :))**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ugh!" Brooke groaned rolling in bed looking at the clock. It was almost 4 and she still had yet to sleep, just tossing and turning thinking about Lucas, about what she felt and what she wanted to do. The image of him and Katy was like etched in her brain. She rolled out of bed walking downstairs to get something to drink. She stood in the kitchen warming up some hot tea thinking it may relax her some, her mom use to do that for her and Holly when they were little and it always seemed to do the trick. Brooke jumped ten feet off the ground when the light flickered on.

"Damn it!" she said placing her hand on her chest "Matt you almost gave me a heart attack." She said trying to catch her breath and stop her heart from racing.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." Matt explained rubbing his eyes.

"Hot tea?" Brooke offered and he nodded taking a seat on the stool and Brooke handed him her cup and she started to warm up herself some more.

"He loves you, you know." Matt said with a yawn and Brooke turned around looking at him confused. "Lucas, I mean I know he is with Katy but that guy is so in love with you it's crazy."

"How…umm…how do you know that?" Brooke asked.

"He told me." Matt answered remembering the time Lucas went on about her.

"W-When?" Brooke stuttered, she didn't think Lucas told Matt but now she wasn't so sure.

"It was awhile back." Matt shrugged taking a sip of his hot tea and watched as Brooke got hers and sat on the counter across from him.

"Oh," she mumbled more to herself as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, you know when he first moved here about I don't know 3 almost 4 years back, he was pretty quite didn't really walk much to people."

"That's my Broody for you." Brooke said with a dry laugh "He never was much of a talker, well other than me and even with me he didn't talk much."

"Yeah I could kind of tell. He would just come to school, come to practice and was really cool just quite, but then one day we invited him to a party and he kind of came out of his shell. He seemed to talk to Em more at first; he seemed to really be able to talk to her about pretty much everything." Matt explained "Everything but you."

Brooke just looked at him wondering what he meant by that, and why Lucas couldn't talk to Emma about it, but then she remembered when she first ran into Lucas and Matt saying _wait your that Brooke, Lucas's Brooke._

"Yeah I always figured there was some girl that messed him up pretty bad. He never really dated seriously; I won't tell you he was a saint or good little virgin boy because he wasn't far from it. Emma use to ask why he was like that with girls. Why he never dated a good girl and be happy. It drove her crazy, all her friends were all for going out with him and she knew or at least hoped could make him happy and that's all she wanted for her best friend but when asked he would always just shrug and say that was just how he was."

"That's not how he is." Brooke whispered more to herself then Matt but knowing he heard her. She always knew Lucas wanted that great love thing, that whole relationship, couple thing. He use to make fun of guys who would just hook up with girls, about how the guys were just whores and he hated them. Mainly because Brooke seemed to always fall for the man whore losers and Lucas would always swoop in and save her when she got hurt, but now she was hurt and the one who normally swoops into save her is the one hurting her.

"Yeah I kind of figured that so one day I asked him no bullshit, no beating around the bush, just came straight out and asked what girl messed him up so bad that he wouldn't date someone, because some of the girls who throw themselves at him were pretty damn hot." Matt laughed.

"What he say?"

"Brooke Davis." Matt simply said taking a sip of his drink and saw how Brooke just sat there confused.

"But we never dated.. I mean we were friends…we were best friends."

"Yeah I know, and he knew that but he said he fell in love with someone a long time ago and he let her get away. He let her move and never fully told her how he felt. You broke him pretty bad."

"I didn't mean too…I didn't even know." Brooke said but knew she shouldn't be surprised, she was there that night Lucas and her kissed and how he said he wanted to be with her, but she was leaving and she figured their feelings would just disappear like the night after the roof, but then again their feelings didn't really disappear they just buried them deep in their hearts and put the thoughts deep in the back of their minds.

"He didn't blame you." Matt reassured "He knew it was his fault for not telling you. He also knew it was his fault for not keeping in touch but that didn't mean his feelings left. He told me once that one day you would come back to him, because someone once told him people who are meant to be together always found their way in the end." Brooke couldn't help but smile at that and think about when she said that to him.

_Flashback_

_Three weeks since spring break happened and Brooke and Lucas were pretty much back to being their normal selves again. Of course there was some weird moments but both decided it was a dumb drunk mistake and to forget about it._

"_What you thinking about Broody?" Brooke asked as she laid on Lucas's bed watching him try to work on his homework but she could tell his mind was on something else._

"_Nothing…" he said back quickly and he knew she knew he was lying._

"_Mmmhmm…" she said climbing off his bed and walking over sitting on his desk._

"_Brooke I am trying to do my homework." He groaned leaning back in his throwing his pen on the desk. He hated when she did that, right in the middle of him working she would come sit on top of his desk and on the paper he was trying to write or the book he was studying out of. He knew she knew it drove him crazy but she still chooses to do it._

"_And I am trying to talk to you." She smirked back raising her eye brow at him._

"_Well I don't want to talk so if you will please." he said waving his hands to show her to move, but instead she just grabbed his hands pulling him in his rolling chair closer to her placing her feet on his chair as he rested both his arms on her legs. "Brooke..." he groaned._

"_Nope…" she said and he knew arguing with her was pointless since she always won. "You are brooding."_

"_I always brood hints why you call me Broody." He smirked and she rolled her eyes at him smacking him playfully._

"_Yes I know that but you are brooding more than normal, so talk to me." She more ordered then asked._

"_Ugh!" Lucas groaned placing his chin on her knee and looking up at her "My mom is driving me nuts."_

"_And why is that?" she asked rubbing her hands lightly on the top of his hair, she didn't know why she did it just every time she was talking to him or he was brooding she would just rub her hand across the tip of his hair. She liked it when it was the length it was now; she always thought the way it felt when she rubbed it like this felt funny and sometimes even tickled some._

"_I don't know because Uncle Keith keeps trying with her but she just keeps being stubborn about it. I mean he has been there for her all this time why not just marry him." Lucas said frustrated, but relaxing by the way Brooke played with his hair. He just relaxed on her knee closing his eyes._

"_I wouldn't worry too much Broody they will get together, I know it." She grinned._

"_And how can you be so certain?" he asked and she just smiled that famous Brooke Davis smile, lifting his face off her knee and placing both hands on his cheeks._

"_Because people who are meant to be together always found their way in the end"_

_Flashback Over_

"Yeah." Brooke smiled again "They do." Brooke was so right on the Keith and Karen thing to, they got married and even had a little girl, Brooke hadn't seen her since she was a few months since she moved pretty soon after, but she guessed Lucas seeing his mom and Uncle get together gave him hope for them.

"You know I know he has a girlfriend" Matt started again bring Brooke out of her thoughts and looking at him while he started again "and I know you say you are just best friends or whatever, but we all know the truth. We all see it between ya'll we saw it the first time you ran back into each other, even Katy sees it." Matt finished and Brooke's head shot up.

"She does?"

"Yeah she does, that's why every time you are around she tries to sit in his lap or kiss him, kind of like tonight, well I guess technically last night. She was more than pleased that it upset you in the hot tub."

"What? I wasn't upset I was tired, plus I had to clean my bathroom, you see I spilled my make up earlier that day and I had to clean it up." Brooke rambled making Matt laugh.

"No you didn't, I mean yeah maybe you had to clean but you dropped you glass because I think it hit you how much you care for him." Brooke just let out a dry laugh _if you only knew_, she thought to herself. Clearly Matt hadn't known about their little night together, but she was surprised at how everyone seemed to notice how they felt about each other, even before either of them realized it. "But it's ok to care for him Brooke, because I'm pretty sure that, that guy will never hurt you. If anyone gets hurt in this deal it will be him."

"How do you know that?" she asked taking a sip of her tea and surprised how relaxed she was starting to feel. She wasn't sure if it was the warm tea or the fact that Matt was telling her what she needed to hear about Lucas, but she knew if he could answer that last question she had then she was sure she could give herself to Lucas and not be scared anymore.

"Because people who are meant to be together always found their way in the end," Matt smiled standing up with a wink and heading back out of the kitchen, "Thanks for the tea Brooke." He smiled then walked out.

"Thanks for the advice." Brooke whispered as she sat there thinking, what was she so afraid of, Lucas. He was the most important guy to her since she was little, other than her brother of course. However Lucas was there for her whenever thing happened other then the pregnancy but she knew he would have been there if he knew. Matt was right Lucas wouldn't hurt her; she was hurting her by fighting for them not to be together. Brooke jumped off the counter putting her cup in the sink as she started upstairs but paused when she saw Katy coming out of her and Lucas's room.

"What you doing up?" Katy asked in a harsh tone.

"Umm.. I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs to get some hot tea." Brooke answered rolling her eyes at this girl, not figuring out what Lucas ever saw in her.

"Well where is Lucas?" she snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

Brooke just looked at her like she was crazy why was this girl being such a bitch, she really hated her "Why would I know where Lucas is?"

"I don't know you tell me?" She bit back.

"Ok I am going to bed, if you can't keep track of him it's not my fault." Brooke argued as she walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

"What the hell is with the arguing god people are sleeping?" Lucas snapped walking in on the two girls.

"Where the hell were you?" Katy snapped now at Lucas.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a on the beach." Lucas answered and it was true he couldn't sleep because all he thought about was Brooke and how he wanted to fix it.

"Were you with her?" Katy snipped point at Brooke.

"No I wasn't" Lucas said rolling his eyes this time, he wanted to tell Katy he wished he was with Brooke, he wished instead of arguing with her right now that he was in Brooke's room, in her bed, making love to her but he couldn't because Brooke would get upset, well more upset. "Where were you anyway?" Lucas asked Brooke wondering if she was ok.

"I…Umm… I couldn't sleep so I just got some hot tea." Brooke explained and Lucas just nodded, knowing she would drink that when she needed to relax.

"You ok?" he asked completely ignoring Katy right now.

"Yeah I'm fine I just couldn't sleep, that's all." Brooke answered "But I think I am better now so I am going to head to bed." And Lucas just nodded "Night Broody." She smiled kissing him on the cheek not even caring Katy was there, and she really loved the smile Lucas got when she did. She loved knowing she put that smile on his face when no one else could, "Oh and night Katy it was so nice having this little chat." Brooke said rolling her eyes and brushing past her going into her room.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh as she listened to Katy and Lucas argue in the hall. Katy started bitching about something, and she could almost see Lucas rolling his eyes at every word she said, but then Brooke's body froze when she heard Katy turn all sweet and she could hear Katy kiss him and her heart again broke. However it was like everything got put back together when she heard Lucas;

"Katy just stop ok, you can't go at her like that. She has been one of the most important people in my life and I won't let you talk to her like that way got it?!" Lucas said defending Brooke and it made Brooke smile.

"Lucas I am your girlfriend, not _her_." Katy snapped back.

"Yeah I know trust me I know. I'm going to bed you can stay out here and bitch to yourself for all I care." Brooke heard a door slam, a loud groan and a few minutes later another door slam, but then jumped when she heard her phone going off on her night stand.

"_It's not nice to ease drop go to bed_"

Brooke laughed; Lucas knew her better then she even knew herself, she just closed her phone climbed into her bed and started to drift on to sleep knowing she wasn't scared anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the last reviews, I hope you liked this chapter and it didn't seem to random I don't know but let me know and Review :))**


	16. Chapter 16

The whole group was at the beach that afternoon, Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas about anything yet mainly because Katy was on him all the time and Brooke figured it had something to do with what he said to her the night before. However Brooke had two days left of their vacation and she was going to enjoy it with her friends, plus they were going out tonight to some club and Brooke was defiantly going this time even if she had more fun the last staying at home with Lucas.

"Broody…" Brooke called as they guys came back over to the girls.

"Yes Cheery?" He smirked, he didn't know what was going on but after her kissing him goodnight last night he knew it was something good, since all day she had the biggest smile on her face, one he was happy to see.

"You think you could help me please?" Brooke smiled at him "I can't get to my back." She explained handing him a bottle of suntan oil.

"Umm…yeah sure." He smiled taking it completely ignoring the death look Katy was giving him. Brooke rolled over on her stomach as Lucas slowly rubbed her back. She found it unbelievable how just his touch sent goose bumps all over her body, which of course he could tell, as he ran his hand down towards the rim of her bathing suit bottom then back up her back. "That good?" he asked as she flipped back over on her back.

"Perfect thanks." She smiled as he got up and walked back over the guys, and of course Katy followed dragging poor Summer with her, leaving just Brooke, Holly, Rachel and Emma.

"Nicely done Brookie." Rachel smirked as she laid there tanning.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brooke shrugged innocently.

"Oh please his hand was practically down your pants." Rachel said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"And was I the only one who heard a small moan?" Holly asked.

"Yeah I defiantly heard a small moan." Emma agreed with a laugh.

"I needed oil Lucas was there so I asked; I mean would you want me to of asked any of your lovers?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"Good point." Rachel said thinking about it for a second "So I take it you two made up then?"

"Not exactly." Brooke sighed she wanted to talk to him but she wanted to do it with just them two, not a whole group even if it was her best friends "Oh so did I tell you all about Katy being a bitch last night."

"Katy a bitch, no." Emma said her voice dripping with sarcasm making the girls laugh.

"But anyway, I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to get a drink, then I came upstairs and she starts bitching about where Lucas was and all this crap."

"Where you with him?" Holly smirked at her big sister.

"No I wasn't, he went for a walk or something. Once he stepped in I just left making sure to give him a goodnight kiss on the cheek just to piss her off, which it totally did." Brooke beamed kind of proud of herself. "But the best part was when I went to bed I heard him push her off him, then tell her how I was important to him and he wouldn't let her be a bitch to me."

"Well that's because he loves you Brooke." Emma said in a duh tone making Brooke smile more.

"I know he does." She grinned bigger looking over at him throwing the ball with Nick and Jason and Matt, as Katy and Summer stood next to them watching. "And in two days he is mine for good."

"Yes he is." Rachel smiled knowing how happy Brooke was.

"Yeah but I think we should go save Summer from Katy now." Emma laughed sitting up.

"Why I thought they were like best friends or something." Holly asked.

"Oh hell no, Summer is only nice to her because Lucas begged her." Emma explained as the other three girls just looked at her "Well you see Summer knew Katy before all us but always thought she was just a big slut…"

"Which she is." Rachel interrupted.

"Yeah I know but Summer and Lucas became pretty good friends and when he meet Katy and started dating her, only god knows why, but anyway I hated the girl and they guys put up with her and Kel and Jordyn don't really hang out with us as much as the rest of the group does, so Lucas begged Summer since she already knew her to be nice since she felt comfortable with us. Poor Sum just had to be nice and do it." Emma laughed shaking her head.

"Yeah well just think soon he will dump her sorry ass, and be with our Brookie here." Holly smiled as she stood up brushing off the sand as the other girls followed her lead.

"Yeah but the down side Brooke and Lucas are totally that make out all the time couple and I mean do any of us really want to see that all the time." Rachel laughed.

"We will not!" Brooke squealed slapping her best friend and them all giving her a yeah right look "Ok maybe we will but come on can you blame me, I mean look at my baby he is just so damn hot." Brooke grinned over at her shirtless Lucas.

"Yeah gross, come on lets go save Summer." Emma laughed linking arms with Holly and making her way over to the guys and Summer and Katy.

"I'm happy for you Brooke." Rachel told her best friend as she also linked arms with her and made their way over "I am so glad you finally opened your heart to someone, let yourself be happy." Rachel explained looking over at Brooke smiling "You deserve the best, and I think for you Lucas is defiantly the best."

"Me too Rach," Brooke smiled looking over at Lucas "Me too."

* * *

"Ok so we ready to go?" Summer asked as they all stood in the kitchen ready to go to the club that night.

"Yeah just waiting for Hols and Brooke. They should be down in a second." Jason shrugged as he finished off his drink, before they left.

"Well we could just leave them." Katy suggested getting daggered looks from everyone.

"Trust me if we left anyone it wouldn't be Brooke and Holly." Rachel scuffed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Katy asked annoyed.

"I'm saying that if anyone in this house gets left it your scrawny ass." Rachel snapped. "What the hell is your problem anyway?"

"Rach…" Jason tried stopping his girlfriend, but Rachel wasn't hearing it, she was sick of this girl and sick of her always dumping on Brooke about everything.

"I don't have a problem." Katy argued crossing her arms over her chest as everyone just watched.

"Maybe not with me but you do have one with Brooke, who has done nothing but be nice to your bitchy ass."

"Yeah her throwing herself at my boyfriend is doing nothing to me? Every time I turn around she is trying to get with him, she is nothing but a little slut." Katy snapped back.

"Trust me skank if anyone is the slut it's you not Brooke." Rachel defended her best friend "You know Katy you are just nervous because you see the way they look at each other, talk to each other, and laugh with each other,"

"Rachel…" Lucas said trying to stop her knowing that this was about to cause an even worse argument.

"No…" Rachel said again ignoring everyone around "You know that all Brooke has to do is snap her perfectly polished fingers and he is hers, so you are just trying to slut it up with him as much as possible until they both come to their scenes and be together." Rachel snapped, as everyone watched in shock she just said that, even if everyone thought it they would never actually say it. Katy looked more than pissed and Rachel looked more than satisfied.

"Ya'll ready to go?" Holly asked as her and Brooke walked into the kitchen arms in arm laughing.

"God who died." Brooke asked noticing all the tension in the room.

"Ugh!" Katy snapped grabbing her purse and heading upstairs.

"Katy where you going?" Lucas called following her upstairs.

"What we miss?" Holly asked.

"Just Rach here going all bitch on Katy." Summer said with a small laugh.

"Rach you didn't?" Brooke said a little disappointed in her friend.

"Oh whatever I just said what the whole house was thinking." Rachel shrugged like it was no big deal. "I mean really anyone in this room disagree with what I just said."

"I did." Emma said but started to laugh "Oh who am I kidding that was pretty great." And everyone joined in the laughing, but stopped when Lucas came back in the kitchen.

"Katy is just going to stay in tonight." Lucas told them.

"Aww… that's such a shame I was hoping she would be my dance partner." Rachel said with a fake pout, making everyone laugh but Lucas.

"Rachel…" He sighed of course he wanted to be with Brooke, but still he didn't want to be mean to Katy, well not that mean. Rachel just told her that him and Brooke were together and he wanted to wait until they got home, well only because Brooke wanted to wait.

"Oh so sue me I was a bitch." Rachel said throwing her hand in the air.

"Yeah Rach's bitchiness is kind of expected I mean its Rachel." Holly laughed.

"Davis!" Rachel squealed smacking her friend "Oh who am I kidding I'm a bitch." Rachel shrugged "But I am a bitch who wants to go out so come on people." Rachel said grabbing Jason's hand and heading to the car. Brooke waited until it was just her and Lucas and she stopped him before he could go out.

"Luke…" she paused putting her hand on his chest to stop him and he placed his hand on top of hers, happy he was that close to her again. "I don't know what Rachel said but I am sorry. I could talk to Katy if you want, get her to come."

Lucas just smiled at her, even if it hurt her she would let Katy come tonight just because she knew her feelings were hurt, Brooke was pretty selfless in his eyes. "No its fine she is a big girl if she wants to sit here and mop all night it's her problem."

"You sure I feel bad." Brooke whispered looking down at the ground; she knew what it was like to be on the Katy side of this thing. She had been hurt and cheated on and knows what it feels like to have your heart hurt and she wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"Hey," he smiled lifting her chin "You didn't do anything don't feel bad ok?" Brooke just smiled and nodded. Lucas was pretty close to her lips and slowly moved forward to kiss her, yet paused some afraid since they had that fight she would freak and jump again.

"Lucas, Brooke hurry up!" They heard Summer yell and they jumped a part.

"Umm…" Brooke said nervously, she wasn't sure why she was nervous but every time she was around Lucas the nervous just seemed to get the best of her. "Guess we better go."

"Yeah I guess so." Lucas smiled a little disappointed her didn't get to kiss her.

"Let's go Broody." She smiled walking out of the kitchen, and Lucas just smiled at her and followed.

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Review :))**


	17. Chapter 17

At the club Brooke was more than happy that Katy wasn't there even if she felt a little guilty about it at first. The whole night she would talk to Lucas not about anything serious but just talk which she knew he liked but still wanted to talk about _them._ She wanted to also however she really couldn't since everyone was around but she could dance with him since everyone thinks they are friends and friends dance.

"Dance with me." Brooke smiled taking Lucas hand and walking on the dance floor not even letting him say yes or no. Brooke spun around pushing herself up against him as she moved her body to the music, and he rested his hands on her hips. Brooke couldn't help but let out a small giggle when she grinded herself against him and he let out a small moan.

Brooke just placed her hands on top of his and tilted her head up to look at him and without even thinking he leant down kissing her. Brooke placed her hand on his cheek kissing him back before pulling away and they kept dancing. Brooke tried all she could not to let out a small moan when he started to kiss her neck, but with the dancing, his hands on her body for the first time in a day, and him kissing her it was driving Brooke nuts and all she wanted was him.

"Come with me." She whispered in his ear grabbing his hand walking through the crowd and out the back of the club, in to the warm Miami breeze. Brooke walked over leaning against the wall pulling him into her and kissing him hard and deep. Lucas's tongue roamed around Brooke's mouth as her hands grabbed on the back of his neck pulling him as close to her as she could get him, before finally pulling away leaning her forehead against his as they both were breathing heavy. "I need you to…" she paused nervously then looking into his eyes "I need you to know how much you mean to me." She said still breathing heavy and her heart racing, but more from the nerves she was feeling and he just nodded knowing she didn't want him to speak but just listen.

"You Lucas Scott know me so well and that scares the hell out of me. I honestly think you are the only person I know that can completely break me and I guess I am scared of that because I lost you once and you were just my friend then I can't imagine how I would be handle if I lost you now." She explained as tear fell.

"You're not going to lose me Brooke, I'm not going anywhere." He said wiping her tears.

"I know…" she whispered "I just need you to know that you have this hold on me that I can't even explain. You make me nervous, happy, excited and afraid all at one time and I don't know how to even deal with that."

"I know what you mean." Lucas said since she did the same thing to him.

"I am so in love with you Lucas." She said with a small smile as he leaned in kissing her.

"I love you too." He whispered to her and she smiled "And all I want is to get home so I can be with you, for real not sneak around. I just want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too," Brooke nodded "You think maybe we could stay out her a little longer?" Brooke smirked kinking her eye brow.

"I think that is the best idea you have had in weeks Pretty Girl." He smiled leaning in to kiss her, but she pulled away before he could deepen it.

"No I think the best plan I had in weeks was staying in the other night." She winked and he just smiled.

"That I would definitely have to agree with you on." He smiled again capturing his lips with hers but her not pulling away this time just let herself not be afraid but be happy and give herself to him finally and completely.

* * *

Everyone was finally back from the club and were all beyond tired. They just wanted to go in go to bed and sleep. Everyone but Brooke was pretty gone since Brooke drove she didn't have a drink but was still just as tired as everyone else.

"Hey wait." Lucas said grabbing Brooke before walking inside.

"What?" Brooke smiled at him, as he just looked to make sure everyone was inside first.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight." He smiled leaning down and kissing her.

"Oh I like your goodnights." Brooke laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah well I like yours too." He smiled leaning his forehead against hers.

"I better get inside before someone comes looking for me." Brooke smiled turning away but he grabbed her hand pulling her into another kiss "Or I could stay here and do this." she mumbled into his lips.

"Mhmm…" he mumbled back tightening his grip on her as they kept kissing. Lucas let his tongue graze Brooke's bottom lips and she parted them enough for him to enter as his tongue roamed her mouth.

"I really think I should go now." Brooke said pushing him back knowing if they kept going she wouldn't be able to tell him no.

"Come on baby can't we just… I don't know go to the beach or something?" Lucas asked, he was a little drunk and didn't really care if anyone found them "Please." he begged as he started to kiss her again but this time instead of her lips he started to kiss her neck sucking lightly just because he knew she would have trouble staying no with him doing that.

"Lucas…" she moaned knowing he knew she couldn't tell him no when he was doing that. "We can't." she gasped but did nothing to pull away from him.

"Mhmm…" he mumbled into her neck as they stumbled back against the side of the condo.

"Ok…" Brooke said pulling his face off her neck cupping both cheeks and pulling him into a kiss; giving up on fighting since she knew she had trouble telling him no mainly because she didn't want to tell him no.

"Lucas!" they both heard someone yell "Lucas where are you?"

"Ugh!" Lucas groaned pulling away from their kiss and placing his hand above her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Broody." Brooke sighed rubbing her thumb over his swollen lips and getting off the small amount of lips gloss that got on him.

"Not your fault." He smiled at her brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I guess I will see you in the morning."

"Yes." Brooke smiled leaning up and kissing him again.

"Luke?!" they heard again making both pull away from each other.

"Ok let's go." Lucas groaned annoyed as he walked into the house to find a pissed off Katy on the steps arms crossed and glaring at him. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Where were you?" Katy demanded and Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"I was outside…God relax." Lucas groaned annoyed already with this talk, and knew he was going to get more pissed when Brooke walked in right behind him and Katy's eyes narrowed on the brunette.

"Of course you were outside with her." she hissed throwing her hand up at Brooke.

"Umm…did I miss something?" Brooke asked playing dumb to whatever Katy was talking about.

"Just find it funny _my _boyfriend goes missing about the same time you go missing, and then it also seems that he walks into a room and not five minutes later you do."

"Well that should tell you something." Brooke mumbled to herself and Lucas let out a small laugh hearing what Brooke had said.

"What you say?!" Katy snapped.

"I said that Lucas and I are friends so we are allowed to talk." Brooke lied but defending herself once again against this crazy bitch.

"Yeah friends right" Katy said rolling her eyes at the statement "You know I swear if I turn around one more time and you are trying to get with my boyfriend…"

"Enough!" Lucas yelled not in the mood for this, he was tired, a little drunk, and extremely horny after his little thing outside with Brooke, and now pissed at Katy for interrupting them. "I am going to bed, Katy you can stop bitching for one night because I am not in the mood. I am so tired of having you on my ass about Brooke every damn second of every damn day. Brooke is going to be around me and I can talk to her in private or in a group, I can really do whatever the hell I want, I don't need your permission, and I am about to piss you off even more because tonight I am going to sleep in her room so I don't have to listen to you bitch all damn night." Lucas snapped knowing full well the alcohol was more of the reason he decided that. Knowing sober he would never tell Katy that because Brooke wouldn't like it at least until they got home but he did say it and he was a little pleased with himself.

"Lucas you can't share a bed with her." Katy argued.

"I have shared a bed with her so many times Katy a lot more times than I have with you, hell one summer I spent every day and night at her house, so tonight if you need me which I pray to god you don't, that's where I will be." He said storming past her leaving both a shocked Brooke and Katy behind him.

"He is really drunk Katy." Brooke said feeling a little bad.

"Yeah I know but still…" Katy sighed.

"I can just sleep on the couch." Brooke offered not wanting to but knowing it was probably for the best, since she knew if she was in a bed with Lucas she would probably have more trouble saying no to him and then someone might hear them and then their ride back home would be more the awkward.

"No its whatever I really don't care." Katy said going to her room slamming the door.

"Ugh!" Brooke groaned walking up the stairs to her room shutting the door to find Lucas already lying in her bed, "Luke what was that?" Brooke said in a yelling whisper.

"Ugh..." he just groaned rolling over in her bed not wanting to talk about it.

"Hey you…" she said flipping him over "You were mean to her."

"Sorry…" he said not really caring just happy he was alone with Brooke, so he did what he wanted to right now. Not argue about Katy or what just happened but kiss her so he did, he pulled her down and kissed her hard and deep, then playing with her top trying to get it off but she pulled away.

"Luke we can't do this here."

"Why? We are in a bed, we are in love and it's not like we haven't before." He explained like it was no big deal but it was a big deal.

"Well last time you weren't drunk and your girlfriend also wasn't in the other room down the hall." Brooke said climbing off the bed.

"Ugh don't call her that." Lucas growled covering the pillow over his face, he didn't want Katy to be his girlfriend anymore, he wanted Brooke to be his girlfriend and he was getting to the point of not even carrying anymore.

"I'm sorry but it's true." Brooke said pulling off her top and pants and grabbing a tank top and a pair of long sport pants to sleep in.

"Ok that's not fair." Lucas said removing the pillow from his face and just staring at her in just her bra in panties.

"What?" Brooke asked she asked pulling the shirt over her head, then grabbing her pants.

"That." He said pointing at her making her blush some.

"Oh sorry." She really didn't even think about it like that, she was so use to just changing in front of him even when they were friends that she just kind of did it but she figured since he was drunk, horny and wanting her it probably wasn't that fair.

"Its fine I won't be mad if you let me just take it all off you." He smirked and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Again I repeat you are drunk and your… I mean Katy is down the hall."

"I'm not drunk," he protested and she just gave him a yeah right look "Ok maybe a little but still."

"Luke…" Brooke laughed climbing into bed next to him and laughing at how he was pouting at her.

Lucas however, just rolled over on top of her letting his hand run down her body and kissing her neck making her let out a small moan. "We could be really quiet." He mumbled into her neck making her giggle a little.

"Someone could still walk in Luke." She whispered but didn't push him away from her neck.

"We can lock the door." Lucas mumbled as he ran his hand slowly under her shirt and Brooke ran her hand through his hair. Brooke let him kiss her a little longer before pulling away and getting off the bed. "Where'd you go?" Lucas asked as Brooke just smiled tip toeing over to her door and opening it and looking around to make sure Katy's door was still shut before shutting hers and locking leaning up against it smiling at him.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone's door was closed." She smiled walking back over to the bed and climbing into his lap. "You think we can be quite?"

"No," he smiled up at her "Do you really care if we are?" he asked and she just shook her head no as he flipped her over on the bed so he was on top of her "Yeah me neither." He grinned as he dipped his head down to kiss her.

Brooke pulled her lips away from his long to pull his shirt over his head then pulling him back to kiss her. She rolled them over so she was now straddling him and he sat up pulling her into him holding his hand on the back of her head. Brooke pulled off his lips kissing his jaw line, and then ran sweet kisses down his neck pushing him down on the bed before falling on top of him and running kisses down his chest before slowly coming back up and kissing him on the lips.

Lucas ran his hand softly along a small spot of skin that was visible from her shirt that was riding up. Lucas loved the way she felt in his arms, just laying there kissing he could stay with her like that forever and had no idea in hell why they had waited all these years to be together.

"I love you," Brooke smiled into his lips and then hearing that he cursed himself for waiting this long because hearing her say that to him and meaning it how she does was the greatest feeling he had ever felt.

"I love you too." He smiled at her brushing her hair out of her face "So much."

Brooke smiled as she leant back down and kissing him, his tongue slowly entering her mouth and her hands resting on his bare chest, her body begging for more of him. She felt him tug on the bottom of her shirt wanting her to dispose of it and she did as he wished pulling away from him and throwing it on the floor.

"I told you that you should of never put clothes on." He smirked flipping them over so he was now on top of her.

"Yeah I guess you just have to take them off." She smirked back at him leaning up and capturing her lips with his, as his hands played with the tie on her pants, then peeling them off her and letting them join his and her shirt on the floor. Brooke kept her lips glued to his as she fumbled with his button on his jean then unzipping them, pulling them down as far as she could get them before bring her hands back up to his face holding his cheek as he kicked off his jeans the rest of the way.

Her body fit perfectly under his; molding quickly to him as his hands held on tight to her hips and his finger played with the top of her black laced panties. Just his touch was sending shivers all over her body and she knew he knew he could do that to her by his touch, yet she felt like she did the same to him by her touch, which she was just as happy with that.

Lucas slide his hand slowly up her bare back unhooking her bra before tossing it to the side and running kisses down her body stopping at her panties before slowly peeling those off too. He brought his mouth down kissing her leg then slowly moving up to her inner thigh.

"Luke…" she gasped as she ran her hands throw his hair and her body started to tremble wanting him even more. After she couldn't take it anymore she pulled him up to her locking her lips in his as he grabbed on to her leg pulling it into him, she let her leg wrap around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I want you so bad…" Brooke whispered to him as she brought her foot pulling down his boxers as he kicked them off the rest of the way.

"I want you to baby." He whispered back moving his lips to her neck and sucking softly and he positioned himself to enter her. Brooke was going nuts waiting for him, ever since their first night together just two days back her body had be craving for him, needing to feel him and now all she wanted was that.

"Ahhh...Lucas…" she moaned as he finally pushed himself into her making her body shake. Just like their first night his speed was steady letting her get comfortable to him and making her heart race. Lucas again latched on to her leg as he pushed into her making her gasp; Brooke kept pushing herself into him trying to feel as much as him as she could.

She was trying all she could not to be loud knowing where everyone was in the house and how Katy was right down the hall, but with his lips sucking on her neck and him being inside her making her body tingle with pleasure she couldn't help it, so to muffle her sound she bit down on his shoulder moaning "Mmmm.." just to kept herself from screaming his name. She felt him moan into her neck and she pulled his lips to hers letting out another moan into his mouth, before letting his tongue once again enter hers.

Brooke felt herself about to release again and she hated knowing that once she did he would follow and the pleasure she was feeling would end, that was something she didn't want she wanted to feel this good every second of everyday. As his speed became faster Brooke knew that no matter how much she would try she wouldn't be able to hold in the moan she felt building up.

"Lucas…" she screamed as her back arched and he pushed into her one last time. He captured her lips with his to try and silence her moan yet she just moaned again in his mouth sending goose bumps all over his body, before rolling off her. Brooke just rolled back on top of him pulling the sheet tight around her body as she ran kisses up his chest then finally to his lips as he just wrapped his arms tightened around her waist.

"I love kissing you." She smiled into his lips.

"I love everything about you." He smiled as she released from their kiss and laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat start to slow down, and he ran his hand slowly up and down her bare back giving her goose bumps yet again. "What took us so long?" he whispered through the silent room and she lifted her head up to look at him.

"What you mean?" she asked confused as she traced circles on his bare chest.

"To be together, I mean when did you know you wanted more?" He always wondered what changed her mind, he knew it from the first night they kissed on the roof in spring break, even though he stopped it he knew he wanted her, he wanted more than just to be her best friend he wanted her, but always wondered when she knew.

"When you started to dating Anna." She whispered looking away from his gaze and laying her head back on his chest.

"But…but that was sophomore year." He said, he and Anna dated for a few months back in high school and Anna hated Brooke. She found Brooke at Lucas's house, in his bed one night and though he swore it was completely innocent she just yelled at him about how two best friends that are opposite sex should share a bed, how with hormones and being a teenager it would just lead to no good. Lucas just laughed at her saying how it was Brooke and no big deal but a part of him always knew it kind of was.

"Yeah I know, but I was so jealous. I hated her and that she spent so much time with _my _Lucas." she said stressing the word my. It didn't matter dating or not dating he was hers and no one else's.

"Why did you say anything?"

"Because you had a girlfriend, and I figured it was just kind of a friend jealous thing. That I was just upset that I was losing my best friend, but then I started to see you different and having thoughts you don't have about your best friend." She said with a small laugh. "Then I tried to bury the feelings and thoughts but they never seemed to disappear. Then you kissed me on the roof and I thought you felt the same."

"I did." He answered as she looked up at him, "I just thought you were doing it because we had been drinking or something so I guess I stopped it."

"Yeah well I am glad you did." She smiled up at him.

"Why?"

"Because if you slept together that night we might of dated some then broken up when I left and I don't think we would be together now." She explained " I am happy that our first time together was the other night because it wasn't just because we were drinking and got caught up in a moment, it was loving, and meaningful and perfect, and I am glad when I look back I can say that was our first time."

"I'm glad too." He smiled pulling her up to him kissing her again. Brooke cupped both his cheeks as his hands held on tight to her hips kissing for awhile before Lucas flipped them over.

"Mmmm…" Brooke moaned into his mouth making him smile in their kiss, loving the affect he had on her. Lucas was just about to make love to her again and fully ready to for the rest of the night, when they both heard something that pulled them out of each other, something neither wanted to hear right now.

"Why is the door locked?"

* * *

**A/N: Review please :)).**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok I messed up made a comment about Lucas not having a baby sister, well he does Lily which was stated in the next chapter, so to clear up confusion Keith and Karen got married and had Lily like in the show just Keith never died, because I hated that and cried, but hope that fixes things. Read and Enjoy :))**

* * *

"_Why is the door locked?"_

Brooke and Lucas froze, hoping that maybe they heard wrong. That no one was at the door, however then they heard another knock.

"Brooke? Lucas? Open the door." They heard.

"It's Katy." Brooke said nervously.

"Maybe if we are really quite she will go away." Lucas smirked as he started to kiss Brooke's neck.

"Luke, we can't be doing that," Brooke said pushing him off, she knew he was a little drunk still and clearly didn't care, however Brooke on the other hand was no way in hell going to get caught with Lucas right now. "Your girlfriend is right out that door and wants you, and if she finds you and me doing this then she will so blow up."

"Ugh!" Lucas groaned rolling off Brooke as she got off the bed.

"Here get dressed," Brooke said throwing Lucas his boxers, while she pulled on her clothes, yet Lucas just sat there. "Baby please work with me here ok?"

"Fine." Lucas said pulling on his clothes, truth was he kind of hoped Katy would catch them get pissed and leave. He kind of thought it was happening now but of course his Brooke had to be the nice one. Yet he was pretty sure she couldn't be that nice to Katy since she just had sex with Katy's boyfriend but still not the point.

"Ok, get in the bed and I don't know pretend to be asleep or something." Brooke said walking over to the door and running her hand through her hair, and looking in the mirror, hoping that maybe Katy wasn't as good at seeing the after sex look that Rachel was. "You asleep?" Brooke whispered over to Lucas who just groaned something she didn't understand before opening the door. "Hey…"

"Why is the door locked?" Katy snapped storming past Brooke into her room, finding Lucas who seemed to be asleep on the bed.

"I don't know it's a habit, at home I lock the door since it's just me and Rachel, kind of a safety thing for me." Brooke lied playing the sentence over in her head wondering if it made scenes "Yeah that's it."

"Whatever, I want to talk to Lucas." She snapped.

"Ok well you wake him up." Brooke said waving her hand towards Lucas and Katy just spun around walking over to him. "Luke baby wake up." Katy whispered running her hand through her boyfriends hair.

"Ugh…" Lucas groaned into his pillow not turning to look at her.

"Look I'm sorry I was being a bitch just come to our room please." Katy was somewhat begin but at the same time ordering.

"Go away…" Lucas said annoyed rolling over in the bed snuggling up to Brooke's pillow. Lucas was trying to act asleep thinking that maybe Katy would just leave him alone, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Katy you know how he is when he is sleeping, he doesn't like anyone messing with him." Brooke said trying to reason with her.

"I know how my boyfriend acts I don't need you telling me!" Katy snapped.

"Ok…" Brooke said holding her hands up in defensive.

"Stop talking!" Lucas groaned pulling the pillow over his head trying to muffle the sounds.

"Look Katy he is still a little drunk and tired just let him sleep and you can talk when it's not 4 in the morning." Brooke said looking over at her clock not believing how late it got so quick.

"Fine then you sleep in my room and I will sleep in here with _my_ boyfriend."

"Umm…no." Brooke argued, not only did she want to spend time with Lucas tonight but this was still her room and she wasn't going to give it to some girl because she asked.

"Why not?" Katy snapped.

"Because it's my damn room." Brooke snapped back crossing her arms over her chest.

"And it's my damn boyfriend." Katy throw back at Brooke, and Brooke won't lie it hurt a little hearing that the boy she loved was someone else's boyfriend, even if she knew he loved her.

"God!" Lucas said sitting up in bed knowing that Katy wasn't going to leave and Brooke and her would just fight the rest of the night, and he was tired. It was four in the morning; he was still a little drunk, and just had long hot sex, so he had little if any energy. "Do you know how hard it is to sleep when two people are bitching?" Lucas snapped "Katy go to bed I am up now and I am coming…damn it."

"Ugh" Katy snuffed storming past Brooke to her room and slamming the door, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone and Brooke laughing and shutting her door.

"Are you really annoyed with my bitching?" Brooke smirked kinking her eye brow as she walked over to Lucas and sitting in his lap on the bed.

"No I never get annoyed with you." He smiled "Wait yes I do." he teased.

"Lucas!" she squealed slapping his chest playfully.

"Oh baby I am just kidding."

"Good," Brooke smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck leaning down and kissing him.

"I guess I better go huh?" Lucas mumbled into her lips.

"I don't want you to leave…" Brooke pouted in their kiss making Lucas let out a small laugh.

"I know me neither, but I did try but figured once she tried to get you to sleep in her bed it was no hope."

"I know like I would let her sleep in my bed with you, I don't even want her sleeping in her bed with you." Brooke scuffed still not believing how dumb that girl was. "I don't even know what you saw in her anyway."

"I don't know I guess because she was just there and I really thought she wouldn't get to clingy so when I was ready to end it, it wouldn't be too hard." Lucas explained. Of course he liked Katy but it really at first was just sex, not just for him but for her too. Then he didn't know what happened but she started calling him her boyfriend so he just kind of went with it; that was until Brooke came back.

"Well I personally know what it's like to fall for Lucas Scott, it happens before you know it." Brooke smiled at him, and she loved the big smile that he got on his face. Lucas just leaned up capturing his lips with hers then falling back on the bed with her laying on top of him and him moving his lips to her neck again sucking on it but unlike before sucking hard.

"Luke…" Brooke gasped knowing they should stop but not wanting to pull away from him "Baby…god…" She gasped wondering how on earth someone could make her body feel like that with just kissing her "Ok…" she said finally pulling back from him "You should really go before she comes back."

"Ugh!" Lucas groaned knowing she was right but not wanting to leave her.

"Look on the bright side we go home tomorrow, well I guess more like today, but anyway then we can finally be together for good." She smiled and he just nodded "Lucas!" she squealed as he flipped her over on her back and he hovered on top of her.

"Alright I'm going." He said tapping his nose against hers then climbing off the bed heading to the door.

"Love you." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Love you too."

* * *

Lucas was beyond pissed when he woke up at 8, he felt like he just closed his eyes and then he was getting up. Rolling over he groaned realizing Katy was next to him; not the long hair brunette beauty he went to bed with the night before. Yet then the smile spread on his face as he thought of her and his night together, her scent, the way her body felt against his and the way she ran kisses all over his body. The anger he felt for waking up and having no sleep was quickly erased when he realized that when he got home he was finally going to be with his Pretty Girl.

Slowly sliding out of the bed to not wake Katy, he tip toed out of the bed room closing the door behind him and looking over the rail to see Holly, Matt, Rachel and Summer already downstairs eating breakfast. He looked back at his door making sure no one was around before walking over to Brooke's door and sliding into her room finding her asleep on her bed. Lucas always found her so peaceful when she slept, she would snuggle up to whatever was around and most nights even when they were just friends that would be him. Brooke would lay her arm gently on his bare chest and snuggle her head as close to him as she could; not knowing the shivers she would gave him being that close to her especially after their little thing on spring break.

When he sat on the bed she moved some but then drifted back to sleep, "Brooke…baby you need to wake up." Lucas whispered.

"No I don't." Brooke mumbled rolling over making Lucas laugh.

"Yes you do…" he smiled leaning over brushing her hair out of her face and kissing behind her ear.

"Luke…" Brooke said letting out a small moan but keeping her eyes closed.

"Come on Pretty Girl, you need to get up so we can head home," he smiled "Then I can do this anytime I want." He reminded her kissing her neck again and this time she rolled over to look at him catching his lips with hers. "I could get use to waking up to this in the mornings." She mumbled into his lips and he just nodded in agreement.

Brooke flipped them over so she was straddling him and dipping her head down to catch his lips again and deepening their kiss. Brooke let out a small moan in his mouth as his hands slowly run up the back of her shirt.

"Hey Brooke you up…" both of them heard and froze in their position "…oh my god! I am so sorry." they heard as the door closed back.

"Shit!" Brooke snapped jumping off Lucas's lap as she ran out the door running down the stairs finding all her friends in the kitchen. "Sum..." Brooke called after her friend who stood shocked in the kitchen. "That wasn't what it looked like." Brooke said knowing that what Summer just saw was exactly what she thought it was.

"No its fine I mean that's how I greet my friends all the time." Summer said waving her hand a little embarrassed she walked in on Brooke and Lucas doing whatever they were doing.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked looking at both girls confused until Lucas walked in behind Brooke "Oh…" Rachel said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Summer I swear that's not… I mean ok I know that looked bad." Brooke said knowing that her straddling Lucas with his girlfriend asleep in the next room probably looked really bad.

"What is going on? What looks bad?" Jason asked confused.

"I'm confused." Nick agreed as everyone else in the room just stayed quiet, even Matt didn't say anything, though he didn't know Brooke and Lucas were actually together he kind of figured it was a matter of time and whatever Summer and Brooke were talking about differently was about Brooke and Lucas.

"Looks like the secret is out." Holly shrugged "Rach can I have some coffee." Holly turned to her favorite red head, not caring much about what was going on, not like it should be that big of a surprise.

"Oh yeah me too, it's too early I need my caffeine fix." Emma agreed with her two friends also not getting why everyone was so shocked, knowing that Summer probably just walked in on Brooke and Lucas doing things more than friendly, yet it was Brooke and Lucas just look at them and tell someone they aren't totally in love.

"What secret?" Jason asked.

"Umm…the secret is Lucas was just brushing Brooke's teeth with his tongue." Summer said, not really caring because she loved Brooke, just maybe a little shocked.

"What?!" Both Nick and Jason yelled together.

"No, it's not like that." Brooke tired again but knowing it was really no use.

"Oh Brooke and Lucas are together are we really shocked by this?" Rachel asked handing Holly her coffee. "Hey Em can you had me some sugar?" She asked as Emma handed her some for her coffee.

"You knew?" Jason asked his girlfriend, like Summer not mad just shocked really shocked.

"Of course I knew, I am her best friend." Rachel said in a duh tone "So of course she tells me about all the amazing hot sex she has with her lover boy."

"Rachel!" Brooke snapped at her best friend who just shrugged taking a sip of her coffee and taking a seat on the counter next to Holly.

"Amazing hot sex huh?" Lucas smirked not really caring if everyone knew or not, and watched as Brooke turned a cute shade of pink.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes then looking over and glaring at her best friend.

"Wait so when did all this happen?" Nick asked wondering if the couple in question have had an ongoing thing since Brooke got back.

"Since the night them two stayed in and we went to the club." Emma shrugged "Hol give me the cream."

"You told her?" Brooke asked a little surprised that Lucas told someone.

"You told Rachel," Lucas defended wondering why Brooke could tell her best friend yet he couldn't.

"Who all knows?" Nick asked feeling as if the whole group knew but him and clearly Jacob.

"I know," Rachel smiled again, "And me," Emma again stated "Me too." Holly smiled as all three sat on the counter together sipping on their coffee.

"Oh I also know," Matt finally spoke up "And before you ask no one told me I'm just not stupid. I mean look at the two of them and can you honestly say you didn't know?"

"Guess not." Jason said looking at the couple.

"Sorry I freaked Brooke, I was just a little surprised I mean I just wasn't expecting to walk in on well you two." Summer sighed feeling bad for over reacting.

"Its fine, but I just want you to know and all of you that this hasn't been something that has been going on for while. The other night was our first time together ever. I swear." Brooke explained to the group.

"So it's real? You two are really together?" Jason asked and Brooke and Lucas just nodded.

"Well I guess technically we aren't." Brooke sighed after thinking about it for a second "Lucas is still with Katy." Brooke sighed looking up at him, her idea or not the thought of Lucas and Katy together was driving her nuts, she just wanted to get home so she could have her boyfriend all to herself.

"Oh Pretty Girl we are going to get home and then we will break up and everything will be fine." Lucas smiled leaning his forehead against Brooke's "Promise."

"I know." Brooke smiled leaning up and giving him a light kiss both forgetting about everyone else in the room.

"You two are so cute." Summer gushed as the couple pulled away from each other, after the shock wore off she realized how dumb she must have been not to notice it before, they really are just adorable together.

"Who are cute?" Katy's groggy voice asked as she walked in the kitchen yawning not noticing how Brooke and Lucas quickly separated from each other.

Brooke walked over to the counter where her three friends were, taking Holly's coffee and drinking some, as Lucas opened the fridge as if he was looking for something to eat.

"Hello?" Katy asked as everyone looked at her "Who is cute together?"

"Oh…umm…" Brooke started not sure what to say, knowing that she couldn't tell her that her boyfriend and Brooke were cute together.

"Me and Matt." Holly said covering for her sister and jumping off the counter to the boy she had feelings for, "Just about how cute we are which we totally are." Holly smiled leaning in and kissing him.

"I would so have to agree on you with that." Matt said pulling Holly in closer about to deepen their kiss when they heard someone clear their throat, pulling the couple apart.

"You think you couldn't stick your tongue down my Holly Molly's throat while I'm standing here." Lucas asked, half joking and half completely serious, Holly was like his baby sister so he didn't like seeing her with her tongue down some guys throat just like he never wanted to see Lily ever near a boy.

"Oh I'm sorry Lukie; I'll let him kiss me when I'm not in your presents." Holly smiled kissing Lucas on the cheek.

"That's all I ask." He grinned wrapping his around her shoulder, making the kitchen laugh at the two.

"Ok now that we all know how cute Matt and Holly are I think we should pack so we can get back." Rachel said jumping off counter. "So boys get moving those bags aren't going to put themselves in the car." Rachel smiled waving them on making the boys laugh as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Well I am going to go pack, my stuff for the boys, Hols help me." Summer said grabbing Holly's hand walking out not wanting to be in the same room with Brooke and Katy knowing what she knew.

"Brooke." Katy said and Rachel saw how nervous her friend got. "Last night I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for coming across bitchy but I don't like you around my boyfriend and I don't care how drunk he is I don't want you staying in the same bed as him." Katy hissed, making Brooke laugh thinking the girl was going to apologize but of course found a way for the bitch in her to come out.

"Wait you slept in the same bed as Lucas?" Rachel asked excited for her best friend yet confused to how that happened and why Katy seemed pissed yet calmed by it.

"Yes, Lucas was drunk he got in a fight with Katy so he crashed in my room." Brooke explained to her best friend with her back to Katy making sure to give Rachel _we will talk about it later but what you think happened totally did _look.

"Yes and it won't happen again Brooke." Katy hissed before storming out leaving the just Brooke, Emma and Rachel.

"Is it wrong that I am actually taking pleasure in this weird little thing that is going on?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"No because I am so enjoying it too." Rachel agreed.

"Oh guy shut up, I feel guilty I really do. I mean Katy is a bitch but still no one deserves to get their heart broken and I am doing just that. Some girl thinks she has a perfect boyfriend who cares for her yet every time she turns her back is in my bed."

"So you two did have sex last night?" Rachel smirked.

"Not the point Rachel!" Brooke said slightly annoyed.

"I know what you mean and I get why you feel bad. Yet you can't help who you love and you love him and he loves you, its messy and crazy how it all happened but you're happy, Lucas is happy too, so be happy Brooke." Emma smiled "You both deserve it."

"Yeah" Brooke nodded still feeling guilty until she heard Lucas talking to one of the guys and she smiled again. It amazed her how just his voice made her smile, made her heart speed up and made her body relax like just his voice calmed her even if it wasn't her he was taking too. Yet then all those good feelings stop when she walks in the room to see his arms around someone else.

Katy.

* * *

**A/N: Review**


	19. Chapter 19

The drive home was almost as boring as the ride down, Summer decided to ride back with Nick and Emma still feeling weird around Brooke, Lucas and Katy. Summer knew she would slip with some remark not meaning to, so she decided to take no chances and ride with her other two best friends. The first hour was fine, Matt was in the middle seat with Holly and Jason, Rachel driving Brooke in passenger seat and Lucas and Katy in the back. However Katy got sick riding in the back and Brooke was more than happy to switch with and sit in the back with a very tired Lucas. They gave Katy some medicine to calm down her nausea and it just happened to make her pass out in the front seat which no one was complaining about, except Rachel who was next to her and kept complaining she was snoring and mumbling things.

"You tired Broody?" Brooke whispered running her hand through Lucas's messy hair, while he was sitting there with his eyes closed.

"Yeah someone kept me up all night." He smiled over at her.

"Not my fault, you wanted it not me." She shrugged as she moved over in her seat and laid her head down in her lap and looking up at him.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to." Lucas whispered raising his eye brow at her.

"Ok you may be right about that." She laughed and he just shook his head at her then turning to face out the window, letting her rest in his lap. "Lucas…" she whispered and he looked back down at her noticing the serious look on her face.

"You ok?" he asked not even needing to know what she was going to say to know she was upset about something.

"Yeah I was just…umm…" she paused biting her bottom lip not sure she should bring it up or not.

"You were just what?" he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I just… I saw you and Katy before we left…" She sighed thinking about how Katy and him were talking about something and her arms around his neck and though his hands held loosely on her waist, unlike when he held onto her with tight grip and pulling her close, she couldn't get the stopped thought out of her head.

"Brooke…" he groaned leaning his against the head rest, knowing what she was thinking. He thought they were passed it and he got her to understand he wanted her but then again he knew Brooke. He knew her history with guys and how she had been hurt and cheated on so much and just needed to know his feelings were real, but still he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do.

"I know…I know ok…" Brooke said knowing he was growing frustrated with this conversation, but still she just needed to be sure about all this. "It just Felix said all the same things and…"

"I'm not Felix!" Lucas interrupted locking eyes with her, "I know he hurt you but I am not him." he said again but this time in an understanding tone.

"I know." Brooke whispered, she knew Lucas and Felix were to totally different people. Felix and Lucas didn't even belong in the same sentence together unless you say Lucas kicked Felix's ass, which he totally did, but still. Brooke dated Felix for a good while and he said he loved her and wanted to be with her but then he cheated on her, after that Brooke slowly started to close herself off from people, well everyone but Lucas. "I'm sorry, I know I am stupid and you are probably hating me for saying anything."

"No…" Lucas said shaking his head "I know he hurt you Brooke, I know he said he loved you and then cheated on you and I guess me having a girlfriend right now is giving you the same thought I might do that but I won't. I will never hurt you." Lucas said in a serious tone as he rubbed her cheek "I will never leave you and I will never let anything or anyone hurt you."

"Promise?" Brooke whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I promise." He smiled looking up to make sure Katy was still passed out then leaning down and kissing Brooke, "I love you." he smiled pulling away from their kiss.

"I love you too." Brooke smiled as she stroked his cheek then leaning up and kissing him again.

"Just rest some, I will wake you when we get back." he smiled and she just nodded, moving around in his lap some until she felt comfortable, Lucas let his hand rest on her hip rubbing the small amount of skin that showed until Brooke finally dozed off.

* * *

When Brooke woke up, she found them pulling back into their apartment, and Lucas asleep against the window. At some point Jason switched seats with Rachel and Rachel was asleep next to Holly and Matt who were both whispering something to each other then laughing, and Brooke rolled her eyes that Katy was still sleeping like a dead person. Brooke sat up yawning and stretching as the car stopped and Jason got out walking over to where Rachel was and trying to wake her up.

"Luke…" Brooke whispered shaking him, and he just groaned "Broody wake up we are home."

"Ok…" he mumbled keeping his eyes shut and Brooke just rolled her eyes, tossing a quick look at Katy who was still asleep, before kissing Lucas. She laughed in their kiss as he deepened it and seemed to be waking up.

"That got you to wake up." She giggled pulling away from their kiss.

"Yeah well you know." He laughed as he went to kiss her again but stopped when he heard Katy shift in her seat and let out a groan.

"It's ok." Brooke sighed knowing what he was thinking "We are home now, so we will be together soon enough." She winked as she climbed over the seat and out the side door to help take her bags inside.

* * *

Lucas smiled walking into Brooke's room watching her unpack her bags not realizing he was there as he walked over snaking his arms around her waist, "Hey," he whispered in her ear kissing her neck softly.

"Hey," she smiled as she turned in his arms to face him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So you know what I'm about to do?" he smiled as her as she shook her head no "Well, I am about to take Katy home, break up with her, then go back to my place and unpack, shower and come back over here." He grinned leaning in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"No don't." Brooke said catching him off guard and he gave her a confused look.

"You don't want me to break up with Katy or you don't want me to come over?" he asked and she just laughed making him even more confused.

"No I mean don't take a shower," she grinned at his confusion "You can just take one with me." She answered leaning up and kissing him.

"Oh I like that plan so much better." He mumbled into her lips.

"Yeah I thought you might." Brooke smiled and nodded her head, as he deepened their kiss. "Mmmm…" Brooke moaned in his mouth as she felt him tighten his grip on her waist and pulling her closer to him, "Ok…" she said pushing him away, "You better go, so you can get back here sooner."

"Then we can finish what we started?" He asked kinking his eye brow leaning into kiss her again but Brooke just placed her hand on his mouth, "We will see." She teased kissing her hand laughing as she removed it and started to put the rest of her clothes away.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I think we proved last night you just can't resist me." He smiled walking over to her door.

"I think we proved last night you are just overly horny and can't resist me changing in front of you." She throw back at him and he just laughed.

"Yeah you are probably right, but I'll see you later baby." He winked walking out of her room and Brooke just smiled, in less than an hour she will have Lucas. He will be her boyfriend and she will be able to kiss him, and hold his hand out place and do whatever couple thing she wanted. In less than an hour Lucas and Brooke won't be just best friends anymore, but a real couple.

* * *

"Yummy, something smells good." Rachel smiled walking into the kitchen to find a cooking Brooke, and a sleepy Holly sitting on a stool.

"Yes I figured since you gave me the best trip of my life, I would give you some of the best food of your life." Brooke laughed as she turned back to the pan she was cooking out of.

"Oh and why was your trip so great?" Rachel asked sitting on the stool next to Holly, running her hand through her wet hair, already knowing the answer to her question just loving her friends face when she talked about a certain blue eyed boy.

"Well if it wasn't for your wonderful idea of going away I wouldn't have gotten Lucas." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah you would have." Holly yawned "You two were bound to get together sooner or later, just glad it was sooner."

"Yeah me too." Brooke grinned.

"So where is the boy in question at anyway? I figured since we are back home you two would be all over each other, _all the time_." Rachel smirked dragging out all the time and Brooke just rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Well, he went to take Katy home and break up with her." Brooke answered "Wow that sounds bad huh?" Brooke shrugged.

"Yeah, well she is a bitch so its whatever." Holly laughed and both Brooke and Rachel agreed.

"But he should be here soon." Brooke shrugged looking at the clock.

"Well I am out of the shower, if you want to jump in before he gets here, Holly and I can finish cooking." Rachel offered and Brooke just shook her head.

"No its ok, I will shower later."

"What your first night together and you are going to spend it in the shower and not spending every second with him you can?" Holly teased.

"Oh we are going to spend every second together, and I am going to shower just with him in it with me." Brooke grinned getting tingles just thinking about it.

"Oh my sluty friend I am rubbing off on you." Rachel smiled proudly.

"Yeah just don't rub off on Holly and we are good." Brooke laughed as she fixed them all a palte of food.

"Speaking of what's your and Mattie's deal?" Rachel asked over at the other Davis.

"Well I mean I am leaving in a week or so, but I said I would come back to visit and we just see what happens." Holly shrugged "What about you and Jay? Huh?" Holly smirked nudging Rachel.

"I don't know I really like him, I have never liked someone like I like him." Rachel sighed "It kind of scares me."

"Don't be Rach," Brooke smiled at her friend, leaning over and taking her hand "You have one of the most amazing hearts, you just don't let anyone see it. You deserve to be happy and fall in love and trust me love is what it's all about. I have never been so happy in my life even if the circumstances are a little messed up." Brooke sighed thinking about Lucas and Katy but then happy that soon it won't me Lucas and Katy anymore, it will be Lucas and her.

"Yeah I know," Rachel agreed "But let's not mope and worry about me ok." Rachel smiled, she hated talking about love and she hated talking about it even more when it was her love life they were discussing. "Let's eat this amazing looking food."

* * *

The three girls laughed and joked while eating on the couch. Brooke was sad knowing that Holly had to go back home in a week, she wanted so bad for her to stay, she missed times like this, but then she would think of Lucas and all her sadness would go away, yet she still worried that he was off alone somewhere with Katy.

"What's wrong Brookie?" Holly asked noticing her sisters distant look.

"Nothing just thought Lucas would be here by now that's all." She shrugged.

"Well I am sure he will be here soon, I mean that boy can't resist the chance to be with you. I swear even the drive home you two were going at it." Rachel teased and Brooke throw a pillow at her.

"We so did not!" she protested, as she dodged Rachel throwing the pillow back.

"You so did." Rachel laughed.

"Brooke I was right in front of you two and definitely heard some kissing noises." Holly agreed with Rachel.

"Both of you shut up!" Brooke laughed hitting them both with pillows and both girls throw back, making the group break out in a pillow fight.

"Ok hold on." Rachel laughed stopping the fight as she heard her cell phone ring. "Hello?" Rachel answered "Stop it!" Rachel said catching the pillow Brooke just pegged her with. "I'm sorry yeah, I'm here." Rachel smiled but it faded as she heard what the person on the other line was saying "Oh my god."

"Rach what's wrong?" Brooke asked noticing the worried look on her friends face.

"Yeah ok I will…umm… I will tell her." Rachel said closing her phone and looking over at her two friends.

"Rachel what is it?" Brooke repeated and Rachel just stared at her.

"It's Lucas." Rachel finally answered but her voice cracked as she did.

"What about him?" Brooke asked worried and Rachel just stayed quiet, "Rachel what is wrong with Lucas?!"

"He's in the hospital."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks of reading and make ****me so happy and review please :))**


	20. Chapter 20

Brooke felt sick the whole ride to the hospital, she didn't know what had happened just that Lucas was in the hospital. She couldn't believe it he was supposed to come over to see her tonight, they were supposed to starting off tonight as a real couple, she wasn't supposed to be on her way to the hospital and he wasn't supposed to be the reason she was going.

"I didn't tell him I love him." Brooke said with no emotion as she stared forward as her, Holly and Rachel made their way to the hospital. "Before he left I didn't tell him I love him." Brooke repeated but this time tears fell.

"He knows you love him Brooke." Holly said rubbing her sister's shoulder, trying to console her.

"I didn't even kiss him goodbye, he tried to kiss me and I stopped him." Brooke cried "What if I don't get a chance again? What if I don't get to tell him I love him again?"

"He is going to be fine Brooke." Rachel smiled sadly at her friend before turning back to the road.

"How do you know that Rachel? How can you be sure he is going to be fine? We don't even know why he is there, oh my god what if it's his heart? What if something wrong with his heart?" Brooke freaked, Lucas had always been good at not letting his stress get to high, not over working his heart. Even though he still played basketball he took his medicine everyday and he only played so long each game, but what if he forgot his medicine that day? What if he had a heart attack?

"Brooke he is going to be fine, and you know how I know that?" Rachel asked looking over at her best friend who just shook her head no "Because he just got you, and he loves you too much to leave you now."

Brooke just nodded as she turned back staring out her window, thoughts of what was happening to Lucas running through her head, then thoughts that what if he wasn't ok? And why wouldn't anyone answer their damn phone.

"He promised." Brooke whispered and both Holly and Rachel looked at each other confused to what she was talking about "He promised he wasn't going to leave me, he promised he wouldn't hurt me." Brooke whispered again still staring out the window, and remembering everything her and Lucas had talked about just hours before "He promised."

"And he is going to keep that promise." Holly reassured and Brooke just nodded.

* * *

It felt like forever until they finally arrived at the hospital, Brooke swore it was the longest ride of her life. All three girls jumped out of the car running inside to the nurses' station asking where Lucas was, the women searched her computer and then told the girls he was on floor 3, that once they got up there they would be able to tell them what they needed to know.

"He is fine." Rachel reassured as they rode the elevator up and Brooke nodded, trying not to let the tears she felt burning in her eyes escape. They girls finally reached the floor Lucas was on and walked down a long hall to another nurse's station/waiting room, the girls didn't even wait to talk to the nurses because the saw their group of friends, well their group of friends and to all three girls surprise Katy.

"Emma," Brooke cried running over to her friend, who jumped out of Nick's arms and over to the hurting brunette "What happened? Is he ok?"

Before Emma could answer the doctor walked up to the group. "Who is here for Lucas Scott?" he asked and all the waiting room stood up, "He is fine just a small concussion and his shoulder is fractured."

"What about his heart?" Brooke asked still not knowing what happened but wanting to make sure his heart was ok.

"What would be wrong with his heart?" Jason asked.

"He has a heart condition," Brooke said quickly then turning back to the doctor "He takes his medicine but he isn't supposed to work his heart to much. Is his heart ok?" Brooke asked the doctor almost pleading for him to tell her he was fine.

"Yes his heart in fine." The older man smiled "We have him hooked up to a monitor to keep an eye on it but so far all signs so it to being fine." The doctor nodded then walked away.

"What happened?" Rachel asked the group in front of her.

"It was a car accident." Emma sighed wiping a tear off her face relived her best friend was ok.

"What?" Brooke asked as her voice cracked.

"We were on our way home," Katy explained and the three girls turned to look at her "We were at a red light and he was telling me how he had something he needed to talk to me about, I said ok, well the light turned green and we started driving and before he could say what he wanted to another car ran a red light and smashed into the driver's side." Katy explained, and for the first time Brooke noticed the small cut above the blondes' eye and how she had a small bruise on her arm.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked in a sweet tone surprising everyone in the room, everyone but Holly and Rachel, Brooke may hate the girl but Brooke had a heart, a big heart.

"Yeah" Katy nodded.

"Has someone called Karen, or Haley or Nathan?" Brooke questioned.

"Who are they?" Katy asked changing her sweet tone from a few seconds ago to the brunette to a bitter tone.

"His family you twit." Rachel said rolling her eyes, Brooke may have a heart but Rachel didn't, well she did but only if she liked you and Rachel hated this girl.

"Maybe you should call them Brooke," Nick suggested "I mean known of us have actually ever meet them before."

"Yeah…umm…I'll go call them." Brooke agreed nervously, she hadn't spoken to any of them in years but figured Nick was right since she was the only one who knew them all, well other then Holly but still it was better she call them.

"So Lucas didn't tell you what he wanted too?" Holly asked Katy after she saw her sister out of ear shot.

"No he didn't." Katy answered rolling her eyes at the girl, like it was really any of her business. "I'm going to go get some coffee." She said walking to the elevator.

"Does anyone really even like her?" Holly asked, she thought Katy was a bitch but mainly because she wanted her sister happy and Lucas was the key to that and Katy was the bitch in the way of that, so you could see why she was a little bias.

"No." Everyone in the group said at the same time as they all took a seat.

* * *

Brooke finally made her way back to her friends in the waiting room. After talking to Haley and Karen she convinced them he was fine and she would have him call them as soon as he could. Brooke knew it was a small lie, even the doctor telling her he was fine she wasn't so sure until she got to see him; however she knew if they worried they would be down here in a heartbeat and Lucas would be annoyed they wasted their money on a flight down here for nothing.

Brooke saw the group of friends sitting there, Rachel was next to Jason talking and Emma had her head rested on Nick shoulder. Holly was standing up talking to Matt who Brooke could tell was reassuring that Lucas was fine, and Summer was listening to Katy and Brooke laughed at how Summer just flipped throw a magazine completely ignoring the girl.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked the woman at the desk, "What room is Lucas Scott in?" Brooke asked in a tired voice, she had slept none the night before, and on the way home only slept for about an hour or so, she hadn't eaten since the day before and could really go for some warm coffee right now, but wanted to see Lucas first. She needed to know he was ok.

"He is in room 192 but you can't go in unless you are immediate family." The older women told Brooke and just nodded.

"Actually," Matt said walking over to the older women and Brooke hearing them talking. "She is immediate family." And both Brooke and the older woman looked at him confused "Well not yet but she is going to be, this is Brooke Davis his fiancé." Matt lied and Brooke just smiled.

"Well that woman" the older woman said pointing to Katy who was still rambling to Summer "Said that she was his girlfriend."

"Oh no, that is his ex girlfriend, she is still kind obsessed with him, he was actually taking her home and telling her how him and Brooke were engaged when the accident happen. You see they just got engaged the other day and it has been kind of on the DL until he was able to talk to his psycho ex." Matt explained as Brooke tried to hold in a laugh.

"I know we seem young but we are in love." Brooke smiled with a shrug playing along, and watched as the women run her eyes up Brooke and stared at her belly.

"Yes love." She said with a dry laugh as she stated focused on Brooke's stomach.

"Oh I'm not…" Brooke went to protested but the woman just shook her head.

"Its fine dear I don't judge, go ahead." She said waving Brooke on, then going back to file.

"Do I look pregnant?" Brooke whispered at Matt who laughed.

"No but if it gets you to see him then go with it, I'll make sure Katy stays away." He smiled.

"Thanks Matt you are a great friend." Brooke smiled hugging him, though they hadn't talked much, Matt was a reason she gave herself to Lucas completely, honestly if it wasn't for what he told her she may not have given into him so quickly, not because she didn't love Lucas just because she was so damn stubborn.

"You are too; now go see your baby daddy." He laughed pulling out of their hug as Brooke turned making sure no one watched as she made her way down the hall to Lucas's room.

* * *

When she got to the door she was almost afraid to go in, she didn't want to see him hurt and she didn't think she could handle seeing him if he had tubes and crazy things all over his body.

"You going in?" Brooke heard and looked up to see a middle aged woman.

"Yeah I… I'm just scared." Brooke confessed and the nurse just nodded.

"He is fine sweetie, just a little sore and maybe asleep but go on in." the woman smiled and Brooke nodded and slowly opened the room and walked in.

He looked fine on the bed, just his arm was in a sling and he was what looked like asleep. There were a few monitors; one that she could tell was attached to his heart that the doctor told her about, but even without a million IV's coming out of him she still didn't like him in the hospital bed, that maybe why she just stood frozen by the door.

"I'm fine," she heard and her head shot up to see him still laying there with his eyes closed but with a smile on his face.

Lucas knew when he heard the door shut it was her, he didn't even have to open his eyes to know she was by him. It was just a feeling he got when she was around, that and even as far as she was he could still smell her vanilla scent from across the room, the scent he had grown to love and had missed so much over the years.

"Come here," he smiled finally opening his eyes and looking at the girl in front of his who just shook her head no, "If you don't come over here I will come over there." he laughed and still she just stood there "Fine." He shrugged sitting up as if he was going to get out of the bed.

"No!" Brooke freaked as he moved.

Lucas leaned back on the bed and just sat there staring at her as she stood there still not moving, "Brooke," he whispered and just by hearing him say her name she broke down rushing over to him and falling next to him on the bad, laying her head on his chest as she cried. "Shhh…its ok… I'm fine I promise."

"I was so scared." Brooke cried "I didn't know what happened and I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again."

"Oh baby girl, it's going to take a lot more than some car accident for you to get rid of me." He said with a chuckle and Brooke just looked up at him and kissing him and he took his free hand and pulling her closer to him.

"I love you so much," she cried as they kept kissing, her tears mixing in with their kiss. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to tell you that again." She whispered pulling out of their kiss and leaning her forehead against his.

"Well you did, and you will be able to tell me many times more." He smiled and she just smiled back. "I told you I wasn't going to leave you."

"I know but I was still scared."

"I know baby I know, I'm sorry." He sighed wiping her tear, it killing him he worried her so much.

"It's ok." Brooke smiled sadly as she laid her head back on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her holding her close to him.

"I didn't get to tell Katy." Lucas whispered through the dark room.

"I know," Brooke whispered back as she leaned up to look at him "I saw her in the hallway; she said you were trying to tell her when it happened."

"Yeah, but as soon as I get out of here I will tell her." Brooke just nodded and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I'm so glad you are ok." Brooke smiled running her thumb over a small cut above Lucas lips.

"I'm glad you are here," he smiled "How are you here anyway, I thought only family could, wait my mom isn't here is she?"

"No," Brooke laughed "I called her and told her you were ok and that you would call when you felt better, and for me being in here they think I am your pregnant fiancé and Katy is your crazy ex." She laughed.

"How did they come to that conclusion?" Lucas laughed.

"Matt," Brooke shrugged.

"Of course Matt, he is nuts." Lucas laughed thinking of his best friend.

"You know that nuts guy made me not afraid to be with you." Brooke pointed out and Lucas looked at her confused "Well after I went all stupid when I saw you kiss Katy…"

"You weren't stupid, I understood." Lucas interrupted brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know but still," Brooke sighed "But anyway I couldn't sleep that night and I went downstairs to get something to drink and Matt walked in and we talked."

"About what?" Lucas asked.

"About you, about how you were when I wasn't here, before you got with Katy." Brooke answered, "And how even though I wasn't there he was sure you loved me."

"Which I did, and still do." Lucas grinned giving her a soft kiss.

"Yeah and that's why I realized I shouldn't be scared, if you loved me when I wasn't there, you must really love me with me here." She giggled some and he just laughed.

"Well it's true; I am completely in love with you Brooke Penelope Davis."

"And I am in love with you Lucas Eugene Scott." She smiled laying her head back on his chest as he ran his hand through her hair and for the first time in her life Brooke fell asleep in the arms of the boy she loved.

* * *

**I love Reviews :))**


	21. Chapter 21

Brooke woke up smiling, when she looked up to see Lucas next to her. Her head snuggled into his chest and his arm tight around her body, truth is if she wasn't in a hospital bed and he wasn't hurt this moment would be pretty perfect.

"What are you smiling at?" Lucas whispered to her.

"How did you know I was smiling your eyes aren't even open." She laughed sitting up as he turned and finally opened his eyes to look at her.

"Come on Pretty Girl you think I have to open my eyes to know when you are doing something." he smiled to her and she just smiled leaning in to kiss him.

"I guess you know me pretty well."

"Yup I do, so what has you all smiles?"

"Just this is the first time I woke up with you holding me." She shrugged.

"Do you forget all those times when you slept over or I slept over? I'm pretty sure I woke up many days holding you." Lucas told her, recalling all the times she would cuddle up to him as he slept. He actually enjoyed waking up with her all up close to him on those days' best friends or not, he liked waking up holding her.

"Yes I know that, but this time it's different." She told him rolling her eyes at the boy she loved so much. "This time it's just me and you and it's not in a best friend kind of way. It's in the boy I love is holding me tight and I feel safe way." She smiled laying her head back on his chest listening to his steady heart beat.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He whispered rubbing his hand gently up and down her back.

"I love that calming affect you have on me." She whispered closing her eyes relaxing in his arms.

"I love having that affect on you." He laughed some as she started to doze back on in his arms. "I just love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

"I am going home in a little while." he told her and again knew she got a smile on her face.

"Yeah I know…" Brooke grinned as she sat up looking at him rubbing her hand softly over a cut above his eye "Does it hurt?"

"No…" he shook his head "not too bad. But this just means you have to play nurse to me when I get home." He smirked getting an eye roll and a small slap on his good arm.

"Only you would be thinking like that in a hospital bed." She smiled rolling her eyes at him laying back down in his arms.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed tightening his grip on her.

"But I will take care of you," she whispered up at him "You can even stay with me if you want." She offered with a smile.

"Hmm…well…" Lucas sat pretending to debate it.

"You know if you are there we could do things like this," she smiled seductively leaning up and kissing him.

"Oh yeah," he smiled and she nodded.

"And things like this," she smirked straddling him and kissing him again "all day."

"All day…" he smiled in their kiss and she just nodded, "then I may just have to take you up on that." He smiled taking his hand that wasn't in the sling and running it up the back of her shirt while deepening their kiss, until the heard a knock at the door. "Ugh!" Lucas groaned pulling away, "Why does the world hate me?" he said making Brooke laugh and jump off him, walking over to the door.

"You are so dramatic Broody…" Brooke teased opening the door to find the last person she wanted to see. "Katy…hey…"

"Damn it…" Lucas mumbled, not wanting to see or deal with her right now.

"Yeah…" Katy said pushing past Brooke into the room, "Hey babe," she smiled leaning down kissing Lucas's cheek and Brooke just looked at the ground shutting the door. "Brooke you think you could give me time with _my _boyfriend." She snapped.

Brooke just looked at her wanting to laugh, and then looking behind at Lucas mouthing '_Don't leave me alone_' and she couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What's funny?" Katy asked placing her hands on her hips making Brooke laugh more.

"Not a thing." Brooke smiled as Lucas now tried not to laugh, "But I will give you time alone." She smiled and laughed again when Lucas mouthed, '_I hate you' _but put on a fake smile when Katy turned back around to face him "I'm sure you two have many things to discuss." Brooke winked and walked out.

"So how you feeling?" Katy asked sitting next to Lucas on the bed.

"I'm fine, I going home in a little while, how are you?" he asked noticing the cut above her eye.

"Oh perfect." She smiled "But umm…I'm glad you are ok. I wanted to come in last night but they told me that family only and how ex girlfriends weren't allowed." She said a little confused and Lucas just nodded trying not to laugh, "I don't know how they got I was your ex but whatever. What time did Brooke get here anyway?"

Lucas kind of debated on telling her that Broke spent the night but figured since he was about to break up with her he might not want to hurt her more then he has too "Early." Was what he settled on.

"Yeah apparently." She said rolling her eyes at that fact, not pleased with Brooke coming so early to visit her boyfriend.

"Ok Katy we really need to talk." Lucas said kind dreading this talk, he didn't want to hurt her feelings but still he wanted to be with Brooke.

"Ok what about? Is it what you wanted to talk to me about in the car?" she asked.

"Yeah, ok well…" he paused thinking of his words "Ok you know how when we started it was nothing big just having fun right."

"Yeah…" Katy nodded kind of confused.

"Well that was all I wanted, I mean just to have fun with someone and also get Emma off my case about dating someone, but then all of a sudden you started to call me your boyfriend and at first it kind of worried me. I mean I thought we were having fun but clearly you thought more." Lucas rambled not really sure how to get to the point her wanted.

"Yeah I know. I mean at first I thought we were just you know having fun, going out, partying, having sex, but then I started to feel more than just fun and I started to really like you." Katy smiled.

"Yeah well I liked you too…" Lucas said but then another knock at the door interrupted them.

"Hey Mr. Scott I need to check you one more time before we can discharge you." The doctor smiled walking into the room with a nurse.

"Umm…Miss would you mind waiting outside?" the nurse asked Katy who just nodded and left the room.

"Ok now your shoulder is going to hurt for a couple weeks, but we have some medicine for you to take if it gets too bad. Those cuts on your face should be fine just clean them ever so often and put on come clean bandages." The doctor explained and Lucas nodded.

"Umm…what about basketball, I mean when can I play again?" Lucas asked.

"Well that is really up to you, I order you should take time off for at least 3 weeks, but then after that it's up to your body to let you know when you're ready." He explained and Lucas just nodded "Ok well everything seems in check just sign this please." he told Lucas handing him his papers and Lucas signed them, "Now Mary here will clean up your bandages and you will be free to go. Now take care of yourself I don't want to be seeing you back." He laughed walking out of the room.

"Ok I'm not even going to lie to you sweetie this will burn," the older woman laughed making Lucas laugh as she pushed the cotton ball to his head making him jump some at the cold burning liquid. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Lucas smiled.

"So how long you and your young girlfriend been together?" she asked and Lucas kind of paused not really sure what one she was taking about.

"A while now." Lucas smiled figuring that might work.

"Well when is your wedding?" she asked clearing up the confusion Lucas felt and smiled.

"I'm not really sure, we are just taking things slow you know figuring it all out." He smiled. "I just want everything to be perfect for her. Whatever she wants I want her to have."

"That's very sweet," she smiled grabbing a band aid, "She seems like a great girl. She is clearly completely in love with you." The older woman smiled.

"Yeah I love her too." Lucas smiled thinking about Brooke.

"It's nice to see that people so young can still feel such a strong emotion."

"Yeah it is. Are you married?" he asked and saw how the older woman light up.

"34 years in July." She smiled proudly, "We were young like yourself when we met. Truth was I thought he was the most annoying man I would ever meet." She said making Lucas laugh, "But he was just so persistent, and soon I just said ok to a date and fell in love that night. I never thought I would love someone more then I loved him the day we married, but now 34 years later I love him even more." She smiled thinking about her husband.

"Yeah I think every day I spend with her I love her more and more." Lucas grinned thinking about her and the woman nodded as she cleaned up everything.

"And trust me if it is meant to be your love for her will only grow more over the years." She smiled "Take care of yourself and that girl of yours." She winked walking out and Lucas just smiled and nodded.

He was now more the sure that breaking up with Katy now was right. He knew it was always right just afraid to do it but all that fear was gone and knowing the feelings he had for Brooke would only grow stronger every day made him smile and his heart flutter a little. Yet then Katy walks back in the room ruining that happy mood, "The world totally hates me." He mumbled to himself as she came and sat on the bed.

"What you say?" Katy asked and Lucas just shook his head nothing. "So back to what we were talking about. I think I know what you are going to say…"

"You do?" Lucas asked feeling a little relieved, "Ok good because I won't lie I was really nervous to say it, I mean I am not really good at this." Lucas sighed and it was true he always sucked at break ups. Every time he would do it he would almost act it out with Brooke to know what he was going to say. Yet he thought having that talk with Brooke would be weird this time since he was breaking up with his girlfriend to be with her.

"Yeah I know I'm not too good at this either but I think I feel the same." Katy nodded taking Lucas's hand in hers.

"You do?"

"Yeah I mean I think the thing is we just got to do it, like yanking of a band aid, just throw the being scared out the window and make it official." Katy nodded again and making Lucas feel a lot better.

"Ok well Katy I think that…"

"I love you too." Katy interrupted.

"What!?" Lucas said sitting up straight in his bed and his eyes widening. "What…wait did you just…what?" he asked shaking his head at the fact Katy just said that to him, and clearly not on the same page he was on. But before he could speak again Brooke walked in with a cup of coffee and a smile that made him more nervous.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" Brooke asked seeing the weird look on Lucas's face.

"No you didn't," Katy smiled turning to look at her "I mean you did but its ok, I guess it's fine if you know." Katy smiled getting off the bed.

"No…no Katy don't look that's not…" Lucas said trying to get her to stop but it was too late the words were already coming out of her mouth and he couldn't stop them.

"Lucas said he loved me!"

* * *

**A/N: You hate me I know thinking I was going to end it just to not, well trust me you will get your Brucas just wait and review this chapter haha :))**


	22. Chapter 22

"_No…no Katy don't look that's not…" Lucas said trying to get her to stop but it was too late the words were already coming out of her mouth and he couldn't stop them._

"_Lucas said he loved me!"_

"Oh…" Brooke said and Lucas gave her a worried look. Brooke covered her hand with her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Wait Brooke…" he started but she put her free hand up to stop him and shakes her hand for him to stop talking. He saw her body shaking and for a few seconds he thought she was crying that he hurt her and it was killing him but then she let out a snort and it shocked Katy and even him.

"Are you laughing?" Katy asked and Brooke again shook her head but another snort came out and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Just give me a minute." Brooke laughed removing her hand and wiping the water that was coming from her eyes. She wouldn't call them tears because she wasn't crying because she wasn't sad. It was just one of those funny things that happen when you are laughing hard, and Brooke never called it tears because she related tears to being sad and right now she was far from sad. "Ok…ok I am fine." Brooke said taking deep breath but as soon as she looked at Katy the laughs came out again.

"Excuse me why are you laughing at this?" Katy asked completely disgusted.

"Because he doesn't love you." Brooke finally said after she got her laughs calmed down, "I'm sorry but he doesn't."

"Like you would know what my boyfriend feels." She snapped and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Ok look…" Brooke said over this nice act and just wanting this to be over with, she gives Lucas a look that he knows, a look asking if she can do this and honestly no matter if what look he gave back she was going to do it anyway, "I have tried to be nice to you. I have put up with your bitchness, your hate for me and even you throwing yourself at _my _Lucas all week but now that you say he loves you I am done." Brooke says throwing her hands in the air.

"What are you talking about your Lucas? He isn't yours!" Katy argued getting off Lucas's bed.

"Guys we are in a hospital." Lucas tried to reason, even if he wanted this to happen he didn't want this fighting to occur, and he definitely didn't it want it happening in his hospital room.

"Don't worry Luke I am just being honest I am not going to hit her or anything." Brooke told him with a small smile.

"Yeah but I might hit you!" Katy snapped.

"Katy stop!" Lucas yelled and she turned to look at him "Look I am sorry but she is right I wasn't going to say I love you. I was going to break up with you." He tells her and sees her pissed look go from Brooke to him.

"Break up with me?" she asked but she didn't seem hurt, she didn't seem like this news was upsetting her or breaking her heart it more seemed pissed, pissed she didn't break up with him. That she couldn't tell people I dumped him he didn't dump me.

"Yes….look I didn't want to hurt you but I don't love you ok. I love Brooke." He tells her and then her pissed look was definitely on him.

"You cheated on me with her!" she yelled pointing at Brooke.

"Yeah I did. Again I am sorry but it just happened. It wasn't planned it hasn't been going on since she has been back, it just happened while we were on vacation."

"Then how could you say you love her? I mean you screw her one time you are now in love with the girl, we have been together for almost two months and you don't love me!" she screamed and again Brooke rolled her eyes.

"One we slept together twice." Brooke smiled proudly and Lucas rolled his eyes at the brunette he loved so much "But two I have known him since we were younger and I have been in love with him for years now. I am not just like some random chick he picked up in a bar."

"No but you are just some slut who he cheated on me with!"

"Don't call her that!" Lucas snapped and Brooke was happy with that. One thing she had always known was Lucas had her back on everything, and on top of that he hated when people called her a slut. Since they had become best friends he never let anyone call her that and she thinks it was always because people thought of her as a dumb cheerleading slut who would sleep with whoever but Lucas always knew she was more than that.

After she broke up with Felix he would only call her a slut. She would pass and he would just be like hey slut or how is your day slut. And as soon as Lucas found out Felix became best friends with Lucas's fist. Brooke still remembers the day.

_Flashback_

"_So Brookie how are you?" Lucas asked his best friend. He had been worried about her since Felix and she just broke up. Felix cheated on her and it killed Brooke since she thought she really loved that guy which Lucas never understood._

"_I'm fine." Brooke lied and knew only her best friend could tell that._

"_No you're not…" Lucas sighed taking her hand in his, "Talk to me." he told her but she just shook her head no at him and he knew she was doing it because if she talked her voice would crack and if her voice cracked tears would fall and Brooke refused to let herself cry over someone like Felix. "Come on Pretty Girl…" he whispered and she final let a single tear fall._

"_I just don't know what I did wrong…I mean he said he loved me." she whispered._

"_I know...I'm sorry." He sighed pulling her into a tight hug._

"_No you're not you hated him." Brooke sighed into his chest._

"_I hated him but I didn't want you to get hurt." He said trying to sooth her rubbing his hand slowly up and down her back and kissing the top of her head._

"_I know I should have listened to you." She said looking up at him but he still kept his arms tight around her "You were right you are always right." _

"_Yeah but I didn't want to be right this time." he told her wiping a small tear._

"_Yeah it doesn't matter," she said shrugging in his arms "You know you will probably be the only guy I ever really love and trust."_

"_I feel special." He smiled._

"_You should, why don't we just forget everyone now and run off and get married. It maybe weird at first but we will adjust quickly from friends to lovers." She teased as he let his arms fall from her and she looped her arm through his as they walked to class._

"_That sounds like a plan. I mean you want to get married before or after third?" he smiled down at her happy to see her smiling a real smile now._

"_Umm…maybe we should just wait until after, I mean then we can have the rest of the day to have mind blowing sex." She laughed._

"_Well that sounds like a great plan." Lucas laughed, never admitting that he had actually thought about Brooke in that way, that for the last few weeks his mind seemed to wonder about her in a way other than just a best friend way._

"_Yeah I mean…" Brooke started but got cut off when Felix was right in front of them._

"_Hey baby…" he smirked reaching out to touch her cheek but Lucas pulled Brooke back so he couldn't. "Oh I guess you got Scott the bodyguard around now huh?"_

"_Felix just go to hell!" Brooke hissed._

"_Only if you come with me." he winked again stepping near her but this time instead of pulling back Lucas just let go of her arm and stepping between her and the ass she calls her ex._

"_Ok you get near her again I swear god will not hold me responsible for what I do to you." Lucas warned and Felix stepped back holding up his hands._

"_Whatever man, enjoy the slut because honestly that's all she is good for." Felix smirked winking at Brooke then turning to walk off._

"_Hey Felix…" Lucas called and he turned around and as soon as he did Lucas punched him right in the face. "I always wanted to do that." he smiled proudly wrapping his arm back around Brooke as they stepped over Felix and to class._

"_God Broody I love you." Brooke smiled leaning up and kissing his cheek._

"_Love you too." Lucas smiled as her holding her gaze probably a little too long until the both continued to class. "God I can't believe I am engaged." He laughed making her laugh "Oh Luke you are crazy."_

_Flashback Over_

Brooke loved that day and she loved Lucas even more that day. But then she was pulled out of her happy remembering moment when she heard Katy's annoying voice talking again.

"Lucas you are such a bastard!" she yelled slapping him across the face and storming out.

"Well that went well." Brooke said as the door shut and she looked at Lucas and they both laughed. "Are you ok?" She frowned walking over and rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah I have been slapped because of you before." He joked, "Come here." He smiled pulling her next to him on the bed and Brooke snuggled up close to him.

"Guess what?" she smiled laying on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What?"

"You are single now…" she grinned sitting up to look at him.

"I am aren't I…" he smiles as she leans in kissing him. "So…" he said pulled out of her kiss.

"So…" she smiled at him.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" he grinned.

"Well I don't know you did just get out a relationship with a girl you clearly love." Brooke said trying to hold in her laugh as she ran her finger of his lips. "I wouldn't want to be just you rebound."

"Oh trust me Pretty Girl you could never be someone's rebound." Lucas told her and loved the cute face she was making. The one where she bits her bottom lip because she is trying not to smile, but one of her dimples is showing anyway. He loved that face; he actually loved all her faces, her mad one, her happy one, the one she gets when she is thinking real hard about something.

"Well if you put it that way…" she teased.

"Brooke Davis I am in the hospital and have a heart condition I cannot take your teasing much longer." He pouted and she laughed kissing him.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend." She smiled cupping both his cheeks and kissing him.

"I love you Brooke Davis." He smiled in their kiss.

"I love you too boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Short but sweet so it's ok.** **Review please : ))**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope someone is still reading the story haha. But I have some bad writers block so I'm sorry if this chapter completely sucks.**

**Like always I own nothing sadly because if I did then Brucas hello would still be together with a cute baby, a cute Brucas baby haha**

**But again I am sorry for so long on updating and please enjoy**

**:)**

**

* * *

**

Brooke smiled when she woke up to see Lucas asleep next to her. Maybe not so much that he has his arm all messed up but still she was happy he was with her. Finally. He had been out of the hospital for about a week and in that time he has just stayed with Brooke at her apartment. She has really enjoyed him staying with her and taking care of him and she loved waking up next to him every morning.

He always looked so adorable when he was asleep. Most people look just dumb but not Lucas he looked almost cutier asleep then he did awake. Almost. His hair was going crazy and Brooke just couldn't help but take her hand and run it gently through his hair and leaning down kissing him, "I love you." she whispered leaning down kissing him. "You have no idea how happy you make me. I love you so much Broody." She smiled kissing his forehead.

She moved to climb out of her bed but moved careful not to wake him, grabbing his old t-shirt pulling it over her head. She loved wearing his clothes; they were always so comfortable, and smelled just like him. Pulling on a pair of socks she tip toed out of her room to the kitchen. "Well good morning skank." She smiled seeing her best friend already up making coffee.

"Well hello how was your night with lover boy?" she smirked kinking her eye brow at Brooke.

"It was pretty great. I very much enjoyed waking up in the arms of the boy I love. Well arm, his other one is still hurt." She frowned thinking about him being hurt, him in that damn car accident and him being in pain. Every time she thinks about it and him getting hurt she seriously feels like her heart break, she never wants to lose him.

"Well I actually know how great it is. I think that's what I feel waking up next to Jason." Rachel smiles thinking about the boy she has fallen so hard and fast for.

"Rachel you are in love!" Brooke smiled happy her best friend found someone, "You two are just the cutest. I am really happy for you Rachel." She smiled walking over and hugging her, "I always knew someone would just knock you off your feet just who would have thought it would be someone who is almost as sluty as you." she teased.

"I know I can't help it. I don't know what happened. Just happened." Rachel smiled as she poured both her and Brooke some coffee.

"Oh trust me I know exactly what you mean. Like you can't even explain it. They just make you crazily happy and make you smile all the time. They just make everything better even when things are bad. Like no matter how much things may suck all Lucas has to do is smile at me and I am all better. He kisses me and I am gone and he walks in the damn room and I get all giggle in stupid. I just love being in love." Brooke grins.

"Well good being in love looks good on you." Rachel nods handing Brooke her coffee, "But sadly I have class you have fun all day alone, in the apartment with you lover." She teases smacking Brooke on the butt walking out, "Be safe use protection!" she yells and Brooke rolls her eyes grabbing Lucas a cup of coffee and walking back to her room.

"Luke…" she says sitting his coffee on the night stand next to her bed, "Baby wake up." She whispers running her hand through his hair.

"No." he mumbles closing his eyes tighter making Brooke laugh. He is such a little kid sometimes, she loves him but it's true.

"Sweetie you need to take your medicine." She tells him but he just groans another no. She would just ignore it but she knows if he doesn't take his medicine now in about half an hour he will be in all sorts of pain and she doesn't want to see him in more pain, "Come on Luke, I brought you coffee." She grins grabbing his cup and waving it in front of his nose knowing he could never resist a cup of coffee.

"Mmm…" he grins following the cup sitting up in the bed reaching for it.

"Nope not until you take theses." She says holding out two little white pills and a cup of water.

Lucas takes them in his hand quickly popping them in his mouth, he hates taking medication always has. "Happy." He asks and she nods handing him his cup of coffee and giving him a small kiss. "Thanks." He smiled taking it and taking a sip as she climbed on the bed next to him.

"How are you feeling? Is your arm ok?" Brooke asked sitting her coffee down on the night stand then gently stroking a cut on his face.

"I'm fine." He told her but grimaced a little when he moved his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Brooke freaks jumping back from him.

"Nothing I just slept a little wrong I'm fine." He lied rolling his shoulder back some feeling a burning pain through the whole thing.

"Do you want me to rub it?" Brooke asked and he smiled nodding as she moved behind him on the bed slowly helping him pull his shirt off as she started to massage his shoulder up the back of his shoulder blade, "Does that feel a little better?"

"So much." He smiled tilting his head to the side as she rubbed up his neck a little, "Oh how I have missed a Brooke Davis back rub."

"Yeah I haven't given you one in years." She agreed.

"Yeah who would have thought I had to get in a car accident to get one again." he teased but felt her hand stop moving on his shoulder and her body freeze behind him, "Brooke?" he said turning to look at her but saw her nod with tears building up in her eyes, "Whoa baby what's wrong?" he asked but she just shook her head no trying to blink her tears away "Come here Pretty Girl." He said reaching for her but she just shook her head again at him and climbed off the bed. "Brooke…"

"So you want me to make you something to eat? You want some eggs or toast? I can make you whatever you want." she rambled moving around her room picking some stuff up.

"Brooke…" he called for her to stop but she just kept moving not wanting to stop and look at him because every time she does she sees his cut. She sees his arm and she thinks about what could have happened and she just doesn't want to think about it.

"You may want to take a shower. It's up to you I can get you a towel if you want. You know I will get you one I will be right back." she says walking quickly out of the room.

"Brooke…" he again called chasing after her, "Come on talk to me." he asked walking up wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck softly, "What's going on?" he whispers and feel her body fall back into him and she let out a small sob.

"I just…" she says pausing and swallowing her sob, "I just keep thinking about what happened and when I do I just…" she trails off.

"Brooke…" he sighs spinning her around in his arms "Pretty Girl I am fine." He smiled but she just shook her head as tears fell, "Look at me, look how ok I am. I am walking I am moving, my arm really doesn't even hurt that bad." he tried to reassure. And it was true he really wasn't in that much pain, yes maybe it might be because he is all hyped up on pain killers and her massage definitely helped but he was really fine.

"Yes it does you just woke up in pain."

"I don't even think that was from the accident I think it was just because I slept weird." he shrugged really believing that only because his shoulder didn't hurt like it did when he messed it up it was more of a muscle pain not the other pain he felt when he fractured his shoulder. "Baby girl I'm fine." He smiled stepping closer and wiping the tear that was just about to drop, "I promise you I am fine."

"But you might not have been. Do you know how I felt when I got that call all I thought was I didn't say I love him. I didn't kiss him goodbye whatever I never get to kiss him again and I didn't…" she goes to finish but gets cut off by Lucas kissing her.

"See you got to kiss me again." he smiles pulling out of there kiss and Brooke runs her hand softly over his cut.

"I don't want to ever lose you Lucas. I just got you and I don't want you to leave me." She cried wrapping her arms tight around his neck hugging him tight, "Please don't leave me." she begged.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised hugging her tight; "You stuck with me whether you like it or not." he laughed and felt her laugh finally.

"I love you so much Luke." She smiled pulling out of their hug, "Even though I love you and you're my boyfriend you are still my best friend. You mean everything to me."

"Well good because you mean everything to me too." He grinned leaning down and kissing her softly, "I promised I wasn't going to leave you and when have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"Never." She mumbled feeling a little dumb for playing the what if game.

"Exactly and I really don't plan on starting now." He grinned brushing a piece of hair out of her gorgeous face, "I love you Pretty Girl I promise that."

"I love you too." She smiled leaning up on her tip toes and kissing him before pulling back and smiling at him. She tried to look past the cut and though it still bothered her she tried to not focus on it, more focus on the gorgeous blue eyes staring into her hazel ones.

"Now how about we go back to bed and I will just show you how much I love you." he smirked kissing her neck and running his hand under her shirt. He loved that just his touch, the small touch he was doing gave her goose bumps all over.

"Luke we shouldn't…" she gasped out leaning up again the wall behind her as he started sucking on her neck. "Luke…" she tried to tell him again but running her hand through his hair. "Broody you need to stop…"

"Why?" he mumbled in her neck kissing her a little longer before moving his lips to hers, "Why shouldn't we do this?" he asked running his hand up the back of her shirt and start playing with the hook on her bra.

"Because you have been out of the hospital for only a couple days." She tried to tell him but knew once his hands started touching her and lips hooked onto hers there was no use fighting him, he always made her just give into him.

"I thought we just confirmed I am fine." He smiled, "Didn't you promise to be my nurse?" he smirked before letting his finger tips graze the top of her shorts making her skin burn at his touch.

"Luke…" she moaned feeling her heart race as his lips once again attacked her neck.

"Come on baby…" his husky voice begged kissing her earlobe and biting it softly. "Do you know how long it's been?" he questioned sucking on her earlobe making her whole body already shudder.

"I…I don't want you too…" she pause biting her bottom lip as his hand slid in the back of her shorts only thing from stopping his hand on her bare skin being her laced panties, "I don't want you to do…"

"Do what?" he asked moving his lips to her and biting her bottom lip sucking on it.

"If you're not ready." She mumbled as his lips moved with hers.

"It's been a week since I have gotten to really touch you." he pouted a little pulling out of their kiss, "I am more than ready." He smirks.

"If you're sure." She whispered running her hands through his hair as he let out a small laugh lifting her up in his arms, well arm as she wrapped her legs and arms tight around him.

"Trust me I have never been more sure of anything." He said as they started walking back towards her room, "Well that's a lie a think I am more sure of my love for you." he said with the cutest boyish grin Brooke laughed shaking her head and kissing him.

"You are so unbelievable cheesy." She giggles some as the fell back onto her bed, "But I love you for it."

"I love you too Pretty Girl." He smiles brushing her hair back as she rolled them over so she was straddling his lap leaning down kissing him.

* * *

**This is so short and so boring I'm sure but it's nothing but a filler with Brucas fluff. I hope you still enjoy it and please review :))**

**Oh also for those who read my 5 years story I have the next chapter all planned out but I won't lie I am just being lazy and not writing it yet but I will very soon.**

**Also I tried something new, it's a story on fictionpress and though love my Brucas stories I wanted to try something completely different so if you're interested in my story check it out the link is my profile page.**

**The summary of the story is:**

_**I have never had a serious boyfriend and just learned to accept it, it sucked but still. Yet then I went from none to 1 now 2. With long history w/one, no past pain with the other and lots of sexual tension with both I am left completely confused.**_

**Check it out.**

**Please review sorry again for the forever update :))**


	24. Authors Note

**ATTENTION MY LOVES!**

**I HAVE SOME NEWS THAT ALL WRITERS HATE!!**

**MY COMPUTER HAS BROKEN!**

I know it is terrible and I seriously want to cry :( I mean I use my computer everyday and for the last week I have been not having one! Sadly I won't be getting it back for about another week possibly two!

Now as so sad that is I have some news I hope you all enjoy. Over the next two weeks while I wait I am writing. Like right now when my brother is off his computer and my sister isn't on my mom's I am writing. I even have a notebook so when an idea pops up I write it down when I have free time.

So that being said I going to make a promise that I am going to try so hard to stick to since you all deserve it and that is I will be updating when I get my computer back and everything typed ALL my stories.

I was actually almost done with my The Dangerous Games we Play chapter when the terrible thing took place! I am hoping since its not my hard drive that isn't messed up I don't lose anything but I again don't know! They said they would try but they can't make promises!

Now even though I get my computer (fingers crossed) back in two weeks I still need time to type it all and send it to my computer from my brothers. So… that again being said the list below are the stories I will be updating and writing for while I wait!

The Dangerous Games We Play

New Town, Same Heart

Small Lies Cause Big Problems

Addiction

Love, Lust, Lies

5 years, 3 months, 15 days

Life Goes On

I know that some of my stories aren't there and that is Best Friends Right? And Be that Way and sadly those maybe al little longer. Being as Be That Way is the sequel to my first love The Other Side of Life I want to make the ending of it really perfect! Give my Brucas what they deserve in the end. It is coming to an end so I want it to be something that doesn't disappoint.

Then Best Friends Right I am just plan stuck! If any of my readers have an suggestions on that one I am all ears and just PM and let me know!

Also the other stories that are on my profile but aren't listed are my sisters and since she is on spring break and has more access to my brother's computer while we are at work she will probably be updating them sometime this week. I really don't know so don't hold me to it!

So again I hope that you all look for my updates coming up and I hope you stick with me since I have been terrible with my updates far!

But look for them my loves.

Love much

Lexi


End file.
